


Courting

by KillerGhoul



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon-Typical Violence, First TWD Fic, Fluff, M/M, Omega Rick, Smut, Smut will be towards the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerGhoul/pseuds/KillerGhoul
Summary: Courting was actually a very big deal. It meant that an alpha was willing to put forth all his time and effort into winning his intended mate, equally the omega did what they could to keep an alpha's interest. The whole thing was meant to lead to the alpha and omega mating and forming a bond. That was what Negan was implying, and Rick sure as hell did NOT want to be mated to an alpha like Negan.





	1. Chapter 1

The scent of fear filled the air.

 

Rick’s family were kneeling down while a large group of armed men surrounded them. He looked at each of his family’s faces and saw that they looked overwhelmed. They’ve been in dangerous situations before, but this was different. Rick could just taste it in the air. It felt as if death was coming for them. 

 

He was right. Death came riding in the RV that Eugene had been previously using as a decoy. When the RV had stopped, its doors had swung right open. Then out walked a man that reeked of power. Right off the bat, Rick knew that this man was an alpha, and that they were fucked.

 

“ Well hello, hello, ” the alpha spoke as he came closer to Rick’s group. The Alpha was tall, wearing a black leather jacket, and a red scarf around his neck. He was also carrying a bat that seemed to have barbed wire wrapped around it. Rick could say that the man was rather handsome, if it wasn’t for the fact that he had a gleam in his eyes that screamed murder.

 

“Allow me to introduce myself,” the alpha continued. “My name is Negan, and it is a pleasure to meet you all.”

 

Rick felt sick. It had barely been a couple of minutes with the alpha, Negan, and already Rick knew that he had made a grave mistake. He had failed his family by trying to lead them into battle with false promises of them winning. A stupid mistake from a stupid omega. Now all Rick could do was wait and see what Negan had in store for them.

 

The said alpha was so far just walking up and down the line of kneeling people. He had caught Rick’s eyes and Rick kept his gaze steady. Which he knew was stupid, but he couldn’t help standing up to a challenge. 

 

“My, my, my.” Negan walked up to Rick and towered over him. It took everything for Rick to not cower before the man. [Always appease a mighty alpha] his omega side supplied for him. Rick was always good at shutting that part up. By the way Negan’s eyes narrowed dangerously at him though, Rick briefly wondered if maybe he should start listening.

 

“You’ve got some damn fucking pretty blue eyes. I like how fiery they are. Hell! I wouldn’t be surprised if my ass just bursted up in flames.” Negan said, laughing. He used the bat he was carrying to lift up Rick’s head by the chin seemingly mindful not to poke Rick with the barbed wire.

 

“Tell me your name, Blue Eyes?” Rick didn’t respond.

 

“I said. Tell me your name.” Negan repeated. There was no missing the alpha influence in his words.

 

“Rick...Rick Grimes.” He said through gritted teeth. [When a powerful alpha uses his influence then there is no chance of anyone not obeying] he thought bitterly. It felt revolting to Rick to have to obey when he didn’t want to. Usually alpha influence did nothing to him, but Negan wasn’t a usual alpha.

 

“Rick, huh? I’m gonna be honest with you, Rick. Those pretty blues are captivating and the rest of you fucking is too, but that isn’t going to save you.” Negan reeled back and spread his arms wide. “That ain’t gonna save any of you pitiful fucks!”

 

“You fucking killed my men. Slaughtered them in their sleep! How would you like it if I had crept into your room and just murdered the fucking shit out of you while you were sleeping? You wouldn’t like it because you wouldn’t have the chance to defend yourself!”

 

Negan was pissed. At first Rick tried to keep watching him, but when Negan’s voice grew harsh, he found that he was hunching into himself and lowering his eyes. He was summiting without wanting to. From the corner of his eyes he saw the rest of his family doing the same.

 

Things were getting bad.

 

“Now I’m going to tell you how you all are going to repay me.” Negan said with a grin. “We’re gonna do the old ‘eye for an eye’ deal.”

 

“Simon, be a fucking sweetheart and tell me which one is the leader.”

 

“You were just talking to him.” a voice answered.

 

“You’ve gotta be shitting me. Blue Eyes is the leader? If anything I would have thought that the ginger haired alpha was the one leading. Not some fucking beta.” Negan said, sounding amused.

 

Rick was internally sighing in relief. Before the world had ended Rick was never one to wear scent blockers. He had abhorred them. “I’m not going to pretend to be something I’m not. I don’t care how hard it’ll be, but I’m going to make people respect me despite my omega status” a younger version of Rick had told his parents when he had presented at the age of thirteen and they wanted to give him the scent blockers - the suppressants he gladly took. True to his word, Rick had earned all the respect he got. Even when the dead started to rise Rick still never wore the blockers, and his people never hesitated to follow their omega leader. When concerning some of his big enemies - The Governor, Gareth, the Claimers’ leader - they had all quickly learned not to underestimate him because of his omega status. About the only reason he had started on scent blockers was because of Diana. “I do not want some of my people going crazy with the knowledge that there is an omega amongst us”. Rick thanked God for Diana getting him to start the habit of putting the scent blockers on every day. He had no idea what an alpha like Negan would do if he found Rick out.

 

At the moment though, Rick was more occupied by what Negan was going to have him do.

 

“Ricky, my cutie! If you wouldn’t mind getting your sweet ass up here next to me.” Again Rick could hear the alpha influence in Negan’s words. With a slight tremble, Rick got up onto his feet and walked up besides Negan. Negan immediately wrapped his arm around Rick’s shoulder.

 

“So this is what’s going to happen. I’m going to point at each and every member of your group, and whichever one you first show even the slightest of emotion for is going to be the one I kill. I know it seems harsh, but I’m trying to go for the one that will have the biggest impact on you so that way you learn to never fuck with me again. You understand, right, Rick?” Negan said, giving him a slight shake in the shoulders.

 

“Why not just kill me?” Rick piped up. There was no way he was going to watch one of his family members die for his own incompetent leadership skills.

 

“I would do that, but it just wouldn’t have the same effect because if a group has their leader killed they’ll usually want to avenge them. Now if the leader watches one of his people die he sure as fucking shit will do anything to not have that happen again. Which in your case would mean you would follow my every command.”

 

“My people wouldn-”

 

“Hush now!” Negan interrupted. “I don’t take kindly to bullshit, so we’re just going to start now”

 

Negan pulled him along as the he stepped right on up to the first victim. “So how about the Asian? How much do you care for him?” Negan said, looking directly into his eyes. Rick’s plan had been to try his damnedest to keep his emotions in check so he could buy his family some time, even if it was short. That plan had went to shit when Rick scented the spike of fear coming from Maggie. 

 

Rick was always in aw how Maggie and Glenn seemed to be made for each other. The two betas had formed a bond that was akin to an alpha and omega bond. It was one that couldn’t be broken. Rick never wanted to see anything bad happen to either of them. Glenn had been the one to risk his life for him way back at the beginning. He was a good man and Maggie was a good woman who was carrying his child.

 

That was why when Negan looked into his eyes Rick knew he would see how much he cared for Glenn. If Negan’s smirk was anything to go by then Rick knew he was right. He just signed Glenn’s death warrant.

 

“It can still be me. Please.” Rick tried again.

 

“I’m so sorry, Rick. I can’t change the rules now.”

 

Negan let Rick go as he grabbed Glenn and began to drag him in front of Rick’s group. The alpha proceeded to manhandle Glenn until the beta was on his knees in front of him. Negan had his bat hovering precariously over Glenn’s head.

 

“Negan, please!’ Rick shouted, pleading this time. He could see that Glenn was trying to remain strong, but their was no mistaking the single tear running down his face.

 

“We can talk about this, please.”

 

“I respect you for trying to save one of your people, Rick, but there is nothing to talk about. You killed a fuck load of my people so it’s only fair I get to kill one of yours.”

 

Rick could hear the sobs start coming behind him from Maggie. He could also smell the panic that was coming from the poor beta in waves. If Glenn died then that meant that Maggie would die too. They both didn’t deserve any of this. It was all Rick’s fault. He had to do something. He had to!

 

“Mr. Asian Guy if you have any last words then you’d have better speak them now.”

 

Rick saw Glenn looking directly behind him. He knew that Glenn was looking at Maggie.

 

“Maggie, I will find you.” Glenn said, full of conviction and love. 

 

It broke Rick’s heart to hear the wail come from Maggie as Negan raised his bat. Through it all though, Rick heard a tiny voice in the back of his mind.

 

[Appease the alpha]

 

Rick knew what he had to do to save Glenn and Maggie, to save everyone.

 

With the fear of the situation fueling him, Rick let Negan in on his secret.

 

“Please stop this, alpha! ” Rick shouted, letting out an omega whine to accompany his words.

 

Negan’s hands stilled as he slowly looked towards Rick. “What was that?” Rick took in a deep breathe through his nose. It was no surprise at all that he could smell the scent blocks starting to fail. Under extreme circumstances an omega’s stress pheramones become very pungent, so much in fact that they easily overcome scent blockers. It was so that any alphas or betas within the vicinity would have the immediate response to help the ailing omega. It was this little bit of knowledge that was going to work in Rick's favor to tell Negan what he was.

 

“Please stop this. All of this. Please, alpha.” Again Rick let out another omega whine.

 

Negan pushed Glenn to the side and rushed towards Rick. He grabbed Rick roughly by his chin and turned his head to his side, revealing the skin of his throat. Negan drpped his nose and took a sniff, but didn't seem satisfied. The bat Negan was holding clattered onto the dirt as he used his - now free - hand to unwrap the scarf from around his neck. With the scarf Negan quickly scrubbed where Rick’s scent glands were. He then dropped his nose again to take in a hefty sniff. Rick shuddered at the possessive growl that rumbled from Negan's chest.

 

“Well I’ll be damned,” Negan pulled back from Rick. “Rick here is a fucking omega! Now that, that changes everything.”

 

“Men keep watch. I’m going to have a chat with this group’s omega leader in the RV.” Negan said aloud.

 

Rick felt fear travel up his spine. [I’m an unclaimed omega. No alpha with a brain is going to let an opportunity like this pass them by]. Heck, even if Rick had been claimed the situation would have still been just as bad. The knowledge did nothing to calm Rick’s already frayed nerves.

 

“Hey, you don’t have to worry.” Rick glanced at Negan. He hadn’t realized that the alpha had been staring at him. “I’m not going to do anything to you. I just want to talk, I fucking swear on my damn life that I won’t do anything more than just talk.” Negan said in a gentle tone. Rick didn’t fully believe Negan, but he had no other choice. “Okay. Let’s talk.” Negan stepped to Rick’s side and placed his hand on his back, gently guiding him toward the RV. 

 

“Omegas first.” Negan said as he opened the RV door for Rick. [Thank the alpha for being polite] Rick's omega mind reminded him, so he made sure to give a thank you before walking inside. Rick moved to the front of the RV when Negan entered. At the sound of the door closing, Rick never felt more trapped than he was comfortable with. How he wished he had a weapon with him.

 

“If you will take a seat.” Negan nodded to the RV’s table. When Rick made no move to sit down Negan rolled his eyes. “Or you can just stay standing. I don’t give a fuck. I’m sitting my ass down though.” Negan said, getting himself comfortable. After a few ticks Rick sat opposite him.

 

“So how is it you survived this fucked up world as an unclaimed omega? Was it because of the scent blockers or because of your people keeping you safe?” Negan asked after a moment of silence. 

 

“I’ve always been able to fend for myself. Anyone who’s tried to hurt me or my family are dead now because I killed them. Me being an unclaimed omega doesn’t mean shit.” Rick replyed, his face impassive. Negan gave a long blown whistle. “You know I already knew you were a fucking badass because of how you took out one of my outpost, but gosh damn! If I hadn’t been sure about courting you before I sure am now. Such a lethal motherfucker like you never come around often.” 

 

Rick had stiffen at the mention of courting. [The alpha is interested in you as a possible mate] and damn it, Rick did not need his omega side to point out the obvious. Courting was actually a very big deal. It meant that an alpha was willing to put forth all his time and effort into winning his intended mate, equally the omega did what they could to keep an alpha's interest. The whole thing was meant to lead to the alpha and omega mating and forming a bond. That was what Negan was implying, and Rick sure as hell did NOT want to be mated to an alpha like Negan.

 

He let his displeasure showed on his face.

 

“You look like someone pissed in your cereal, Rick. Can you at least hear me out before you decide to just shoot me down?” Rick didn’t want to, but he nodded his head for Negan to continue. “Now usually when I find a new group of people I’ll add them to my list of those who have to give me weekly offerings of one-half of their shit. If you let me court you then you won’t have to do that. Heck, I’ll be the one offering your community good shit as part of the courting. Another plus is that I’ll forget about the outpost incident, so none of your people will have to die as punishment.”

 

Rick mulled over Negan’s words. In hindsight, letting himself be courted was the best option. I mean it wasn’t like Rick had to let Negan take him as his mate. He just had to milk the situation for as long as possible until he and his people could think of a better solution. Rick made up his mind.

 

“I accept your courtship.” Rick said, using all his courage to speak the words. 

 

A huge grin settled on Negan’s face. “Trust me when I say that you won’t regret it, Rick. By the end of the courting you’ll be oh-so-fucking eager to have me as your mate.”

 

Rick highly doubted that.


	2. Chapter 2

When Negan opened the RV’s door he walked out to once again stand in front of Rick’s group. Rick followed after and moved to stand right beside him. He could see that all his family shared the same look of concern, so he gave them as much of a reassuring smile he could offer. Rick was then startled by Negan putting a hand on the back of his neck, holding him firmly. [He’s already being possessive] Rick thought wearily.

 

“I’ve got some damn exciting two bits of news for you lucky fuckers!” Negan began to announce. “The first bit is that you all will be allowed to live, and I will be forgetting about the whole outpost incident.” There was disbelief written on Rick’s group’s faces, and angry grumbles from Negan’s men - which he quieted down with one hard look. 

 

“Now the second bit of the news is something absolutely special,” He said sounding giddy. “I’m formally announcing that I’ll be courting Rick.” 

 

Rick ducted his head at the loud gasps he heard from his group. Then Negan grabbed Rick and angled him to where he was baring his neck. Rick closed his eyes as Negan proceeded to scent mark him. [Now everyone will know that a powerful alpha has laid his stake on me] that he was Negans. It made Rick feel ashamed.

 

After Negan thoroughly scented Rick, he turned his attentions back to Rick’s group. “As happy as I would be to just stand here, we need to get shit done! I see one of you needs some fucking medical attention, so our first order of business is for my men to escort you to Hilltop. Then we’ll escort you to back to your community.”

 

“Chop, chop everyone. Let’s get our fucking ass’ moving!”

 

Negan’s men began to scramble back into their vehicles. Rick tried walking forward to help Glenn with Maggie,but was stopped by Negan’s hand which had never left the back of his neck. “Where do you think you’re going?” Rick had to make sure to check his annoyance with the alpha before speaking. “My people need help putting Maggie into the RV, and I know I’m going to need to settle their nerves by talking to them”. Negan gave Rick a calculating look. “You can help them put Maggie into the RV, but after that you’re riding with me to Hilltop. When it’s time for you all to head home then you can go in the RV and talk with your people.” Rick didn’t like the thought about having to ride with Negan, but he knew better than to try and argue. “Okay.” It was a nice relief when Negan’s hand finally slipped away and Rick was allowed to help Glenn and Aaron, who already started to bring Maggie into the RV.

 

“Let me.” Rick said, replacing Aaron as the one helping Maggie up the steps. Inside Rick helped Glenn carry her all the way to the bed. Maggie was sleeping quietly as they laid her down, the night's events had been too much for the sick beta to handle. When they finished, Rick turned to leave, but was blocked by his family.

 

“Rick-” Glenn tried to speak. He was stopped by Rick holding up his hand. “Not right now. I know we all need to talk, and we will, just...not right now. Negan wants me to ride with him. It’s best that I don't keep him waiting.” They nodded in understanding and moved aside to let him pass.

 

Outside Rick found Negan standing, relaxed, in front of a black truck with his previously discarded bat in hand. He walked over to the passenger seat to which Negan opened it for him before he could. “Thank you” Rick said with a tight smile as he climbed in. Negan shut the door and went around to the driver’s seat. Once Negan was in, he started up the truck and began driving to Hilltop.

 

“Why so quiet, Rick.” Negan inquired after ten minutes of silence. [Be careful how you answer. Do not say anything that might provoke the alpha] his omega side warned. It was good advice, but really, Rick didn’t want to speak to the man who had almost killed Glenn with a fucking baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. Not to mention, the said bat was on the seat right next to him. 

 

“You know I had us ride together so we could better get to know one another. That’s going to be fucking impossible if you stay silent.”

 

“Oh I think I already got to know you enough to see what type of man you are.” Rick replied sharply. He saw Negan tighten his grip on the steering wheel. Yeah Rick was playing dangerously, but he still wasn’t entirely happy about how everything went down.

 

“I wish I could say sorry about almost killing your friend, but I can’t. You guys had killed my people. I won’t say that any of them were saints, because they weren’t, it still didn’t mean that they deserved to die how they did. Fucking caught with their pants down.” Rick had to admit that Negan had a point there. The thing was though that at the time he had been more concerned with the safety of his people. It would have been more dangerous for them if they had taken the outpost out differently. Still it hadn’t been right - not that he would let Negan know he thought that.

 

“There is something I want to get straight. I don’t enjoy killing people it’s just that nowadays you have too. I will say that if a fucker deserves it then yeah I’ll get some satisfaction. Otherwise I prefer just smashing in the brains of the fucking no good walking dead.”

 

Rick studied Negan for a bit. He sounded sincere when he said he didn’t enjoy killing, but Rick wasn’t too sure that he was telling the truth. He just gave a thoughtful hum.

 

“It still doesn't change the fact that my first impression of you isn’t a good one.” Rick clarified. 

 

“I guess that’s means that’ll I have to try twice as hard to get in your good favor.”

 

Rick rolled his eyes. “I’d like to see you try.” For the rest of the way to Hilltop they drove in silence.

 

It wasn’t long until they arrived at the familiar front gates to Hilltop. After Negan parked the car inside Rick practically jumped out. He wanted so badly to be with his people. “Hold on there, Blue eyes.” Negan spoke up, effectively stopping Rick from taking a step further. “You said that when we arrived at Hilltop that I could go with my people.” Negan nodded his head. “You will. I just need you to come with me when I talk to my o’l pal Gregory. You’re going to want be there because I’ll be saying some pretty interesting shit.” Rick guessed that his family would just have to wait. “Let’s go find him then.”

 

They didn’t actually have to look for the man because he was already coming down from his house. “Negan! What a pleasant surprise it is to have you here.” Gregory greeted when he got closer. He had a strained smile on his face that disappeared when he saw Rick. Rick smelled the hint of fear coming from the beta which he guessed was because he had been the one to make the deal with Rick to get rid of The Saviors, and here he was with their leader. 

 

“I always know you're bullshitting me, Gregory, but damn does it tickle my balls to see you pretend you’re happy to see me.”

 

“well...I- uh…,” Gregory sputtered. Rick didn’t like him one bit, but he did feel pity for the fumbling beta, only slightly though. “...Who’s your acquaintance?” Gregory finally got out, trying to shift the attention away from himself. Although he understood why Gregory pretended not to know him, Rick wanted to punch the man for the question because Negan saddled upside Rick and put his hand on the back of his neck, in the same possessive manner as before. “This here Gregory is my soon-to-be-mate, Rick Grimes.” Negan said proudly. Rick gave him a sidelong glance. Negan was acting too confident that Rick would say yes to him at the end of his courting. [Typical alpha].

 

Gregory’s eyes went wide with shock at the news. “Um...Congratulations.”

 

“Why fucking thank you,” Negan said with a pleased smile “Me telling you about Rick isn’t why I’m here though, Gregory.”

 

“First I want one of Rick’s people named Maggie to be treated by your Doctor. Also she’ll be allowed to stay here and be taken care of if the Doctor orders it, or she herself says so.” Gregory seemed confused, but he nodded with Negan’s demands. “Second I want to make an amendment to the deal I have with you.” That made beta go still.

 

“Nothing drastic," Negan clarified "I just want you to give half the shit you give me and start giving it to Rick’s community.”

 

Rick almost got whiplash from how fast he turned his head to look at Negan. He was absolutely not expecting Negan to say that. 

 

“You don’t have to do that.” Rick tried saying.

 

“Of course I fucking do! You can’t honestly tell me that your community couldn’t do with more food?,” Rick had opened his mouth to argue, but quickly shut it because Negan wasn’t wrong. Heck, the whole reason his group attacked The Saviors’ out post was because of the deal they had made with Gregory for food. “Also it’s a courting gift.” Now Rick couldn’t really say anything against it. [It’s courteous to accept a gift from an alpha courting you] Rick’s omega side reminded him.

 

After all that was said and done Negan dismissed Gregory, and turned his attention back towards Rick. “As we were talking with Gregory I saw two of your people carry that sick beta over to the Doc’s,” Negan pointed to one of the trailers “You can go join them now.” Rick almost sagged in relief at finally being able to talk with his people, and be away from Negan. “Thank you.” Negan gave Rick’s neck a gentle squeeze before letting him go. Rick had to try and not seem like he was running away from Negan as he hurried to the trailer Negan had pointed at. 

 

Rick knocked a few times on the Doctor’s door. It was Glenn that let him in. He saw Maggie on the exam bed, she appeared to be alright and was awake. “Who are you?” a man asked, Rick assumed he was the Doctor. “This is Rick. He’s a friend of ours.” Glenn introduced.

 

“I wanted to check in on Maggie, see how she’s doing.”

 

“Don’t worry, Rick, I’m fine. The Doctor says that I just need some rest.” Maggie reassured him. A little weight had been lifted off his shoulders, there still was a lot of things to deal with, but at least Maggie was doing fine. “If you need to stay here then Gregory will provide some things for you to make you comfortable.” Rick told her. “That’s very considerate of him.” Maggie said skeptically. Rick shifted his feet “It mostly had to do with Negan telling him that.” That earned him an eyebrow raise from Maggie.

 

The Doctor cleared his throat. “I’m going to go check on the living arrangements for Glenn and Maggie.” When the Doctor was gone it just left Rick with the two betas.

 

“What else has Negan told Gregory to do?” Maggie inquired.

 

“He told him that from now on he’d have to give half of Hilltop’s supplies to us.”

 

“What!” Glenn exclaimed.

 

“He told me that it was a courting gift.” Rick tried explaining. He looked from Glenn to Maggie. They both seemed to be trying to digest what Rick just told them. “If we don’t want to you to disrespect Negan than all we can do is let you accept his gift.” Maggie said. Glenn made a face at that. “We should be wanting to trade with them. Not just take their stuff.”

 

“For right now we can’t do that. I may not like Negan courting me, but it’s the only option we have. If I don’t play along then we’re screwed, so if playing along means taking some of Hilltop’s supplies then I have to do that.” Rick could tell that Glenn still didn’t like it, but the beta kept quiet. 

 

“We do what we have to for now until a better solution shows up.” Maggie spoke. Rick hoped for a better permanent one. 

 

[There is a something like that. If you mate with Negan at the end of the courting then the alpha will forever do what he can to protect and provide for you]. As soon as that thought entered his mind, Rick felt like he’d might throw up. He had never minded the thought of one day mating with an alpha and forming a bond - even though he thought it was never going to happen, what with him having married Lori. The thought of forcing himself into a bond he’d hate though, felt repulsive. He was already doing what he didn’t want to by letting Negan court him, but he sure as shit wouldn’t be made to mate with Negan. 

 

“Rick, you okay?” The sound of Maggie's voice pulled Rick away from his troubled thoughts. He saw that both betas were giving identical looks of concern. Rick also noticed that he was giving off distress pheromones, which made him immediately start to take in deep breathes to calm himself. It wouldn't bode well for them if Negan were to catch a whiff of his distress and barge into the medical trailer full alpha mode.

 

“I’m fine.” he replied when he calmed down enough. He could see that neither of the two believed him. “I think I’m going to leave you both now. I need to get back to the others and talk to them.” Rick excused himself. He made sure to give Maggie a hug, and he was about to give Glenn one too when the other stopped him. “I still need to talk with you. Outside.” the younger told him.

 

They both left Maggie to rest on the exam bed as they stepped outside. “I wanted to say that I’m sorry, Rick.” Glenn said as soon as he closed the trailer door. “What are you apologizing for?” Rick asked, confused.

 

“If it hadn’t been for you having to save me then Negan would never have had to find out that you were an omega. You wouldn’t of have had to be forced to put up with him.” Rick was shocked at the guilty look Glenn wore. Never once had it crossed his mind to blame Glenn for anything. In truth it had been Rick’s fault that they had gotten mixed up with The Saviors in the first place. He should never have had his people attack the outpost, that was on him, not Glenn.

 

“Glenn you did nothing wrong.”

 

“It’s because of me tha-”

 

“No,” Rick interrupted “I don’t want you thinking that because like I said, you did nothing wrong. If Negan hadn’t found out today that I was an omega then he would have eventually. Besides I couldn’t just watch you be killed. I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if I couldn’t have done something to save the man who saved me way back at the start of all this.”

 

“And if try apologizing again, or say that I’m wrong, then I will not hesitate to smack you upside the head.” Rick said when he saw Glenn about to speak again. He chuckled when Glenn pouted. “Now get back to Maggie. I’ll make sure to visit the both you as often as possible.” He moved forward and gave Glenn a hug. When they separated Glenn went back to the medical trailer’s door and opened it. “See you, Rick.” he said before disappearing inside.

 

With Glenn with Maggie, Rick went walked back to the RV. When he got there and went inside, he was met with an apprehensive atmosphere. “Rick, are you okay?” Michonne was the first to say when he walked through the door. “Well as okay as I can be.” he said with a small smile.

 

“That prick do anything to you?” he heard Daryl's voice say. Rick turned to his head to the left and found the Hunter in an aggressive stance. “He did nothing.” Rick said, making sure to look Daryl in the eye as he said it. That seemed to put Daryl at ease which was good since Rick didn’t want the beta to charge outside and challenge Negan. Lord knows that wouldn’t end well. 

 

“What are we going to do now?” Carl’s voice piped up. Rick faced towards his son and could instantly tell that something was bothering him. Given their situation Rick couldn’t blame the boy, but he knew he’d need to talk with Carl privately when they returned home.

 

“For now we’re going to head on home. We’ve been up all night and we need rest.” Rick replied. He made sure to also tell his people about Maggie and Glenn staying behind, and about the new deal Negan made with Gregory on Rick’s behalf. They didn’t seem happy about the last part, but none of them raised any objections. With that out the way Rick briefly went outside to find Negan and tell him that that were ready to leave. Negan ordered his men back into their vehicles while Rick went back into the RV to sit in the driver’s seat. He started up the engine and drove out of Hilltop with The Saviors following right behind him.

 

It was such a relief when Rick saw the sign that read ‘Alexandria Safe Zone’. He drove the RV past the gate and relished in the knowledge that they were finally back home. When he got out the RV he saw that Negan was walking past the threshold into Alexandria from his black truck. Rick didn’t want to, but he went to go talk with the alpha.

 

“You have such a fucking beautiful community here, Rick. Like damn!.” Negan whistled as he looked around, taking in the houses. “I would give you a tour, but I’m kinda tired and just want to rest for awhile” Rick said, avoiding outright telling Negan to leave. Negan bite the tip of his tongue as he squinted at Rick. He wanted to shift under Negan’s gaze, but instead he decided to squint right back. Negan let out a chuckle “I’ll leave you be for today then. Come tomorrow though I expect you to go full fucking tour guide and show me around this big ass place.” Rick almost let out a goan. He was not looking forward to having to deal with Negan the next day.

 

“Before I go though” Negan went up to Rick and gently grasped the side of his face. He tilted it to the side and exposed Rick’s neck. Rick stiffened as Negan once again began to scent mark him. “Don’t go missing me, Rick. I’ll only be gone for a day.” Negan said when he pulled away. He let Rick go a moment later and began walking back to his truck. It was such a beautiful sight to see Negan get into his truck and just drive away. Rick hoped that Negan wouldn’t return - which was just wishful thinking.

 

When the gates closed Rick began his trek back to his home. He had to wave away some of the Alexandrians who were curious about the visitors at the gate, and the man whose scent was all over Rick. At the moment Rick only wanted to fall on his bed and sleep. Upon seeing Carl standing on the porch, he knew that sleep would have to wait. 

 

“We’re talking inside.” Rick said as he climbed the porch steps. Carl nodded and followed his Father into their home. Rick flopped onto the couch and counted to three in his head. Right on cue Carl let out what he wanted to say.

 

“I’m going to kill him.” Carl said with conviction. Rick had to suppress a goan. “No you’re not”.

 

“Yes I am. It would solve our problem.” Carl said stubbornly. 

 

“It would just cause trouble. If you kill The Saviors’ leader then they would retaliate, and if you haven’t noticed, Carl. They outnumber us by a lot.” Rick made sure to point out. He saw frustration etch onto Carl’s face because his son knew he was right. 

 

“There still has be something we can do. Anything, anything at all!” Rick heard the hint of desperation in Carl’s voice. [Something is bothering your child. Soothe him] Rick’s omega ordered him. Not one to ignore his instincts when it came to his son, Rick got up and wrapped Carl in a hug. He made sure to send out calming pheromones to ease the young beta’s nerves. Carl’s body started to relax into him as he returned the hug. 

 

“Carl, what’s really bothering you?” Rick asked in a gently tone. He felt Carl hesitate a moment before he spoke. “I...I’m worried that I’ll lose the last member of my family... I don't want you to go, Mama”

 

At the word Mama, Rick hugged Carl even tighter.

 

It’s not uncommon for male omegas to be called Mother by their children. When it came to Carl and Rick though, it was different. Rick had been very good at caring for Carl when he was younger, mostly do to his biology. That had made his wife Lori feel inadequate as a mom, and having her son calling Rick Mama sometimes had been the final straw. To make Lori feel better Rick helped to get his son to make a habit of calling him Dad when in front of others and Lori. It was only when they were alone, or when Carl was emotionally stressed that he’d slip. When Lori had died back at their, long since past, friend Hershel’s farm, Carl had began to use the term more often. 

 

Not often enough to be a common thing, which was why hearing Carl say it now let Rick know how truly troubled Carl was.

 

“Hey, Carl, look at me” Rick said. Carl looked up with teary eyes that broke Rick’s heart. “I’m not going anywhere. The situation we’re in isn’t ideal, but as long as I keep Negan’s attention then we’re safe.”

 

“Yeah, but for how long can you keep that up?”

 

“I’ll keep it up for as long as I have to. I promise everything will be alright.” It was dangerous thing for Rick to promise, but when Carl calmed down at his words, he found that he couldn't take it back.

 

He was going to keep his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I got this out faster then I thought I would have. I can't say that I'll do that for the third chapter, sorry><
> 
> I want to thank you all for the wonderful feedback I'm getting for this fic! Seeing so many wonderful comments really motivates me, and I hope I don't end up disappointing anyone.
> 
> Please excuse any and all punctuation, spelling, and grammar mistakes i may have missed while editing. Please feel free to leave a comment and a Kudos :D


	3. Chapter 3

Yesterday had been such a fan-fucking-tastic day for Negan. Today would be even better.

 

Negan was currently on his way to Alexandria to visit Rick.

 

Ah, just the thought of the badass omega with pretty blue eyes had Negan tingly as fuck. Rick was abso-fucking-lutely perfect! The omega was strong as hell, one determined motherfucker, a fighter, and he knew that Rick would be able to keep par with him step for step. It was like he said - Rick was perfect.

 

That was why Negan had gotten himself all dolled up. He had made sure to shower before he left, combed his hair, cleaned his leather jacket, hell he even brought Rick a flower - the flower was a plastic one that he randomly found in someone’s pile of shit back at the Sanctuary, it had been more of an afterthought than anything, but a thought nonetheless. Negan was fucking confident that he would easily be able to swoon Rick right off his feet.

 

{Remember that Rick isn’t a stereotypical omega. He is someone who will not be easily impressed. You must prove to him that you are a strong, cunning, and capable alpha}

 

Negan frowned. His alpha side had a point.

 

Being a cocky son of a bitch was a huge part of Negan’s personality. Most of the time he had every reason to be, other times it got him into a fuck ton of trouble. In this case it would be the latter. If Negan was too confident then it could lead him into slacking with his courting. {No self-respecting omega will put up with an alpha that they think doesn’t take courting seriously. You could very well lose him}. Yup, Negan would need to watch himself if he didn’t want to fuck anything up. 

 

He groaned. 

 

Rick was going to take him on a tour of Alexandria today. Throughout that entire time he would have to be on his best behavior, which was going to be hard as fuck because another part of Negan’s lovely personality is his uncanniness to say and do the wrong shit without even trying. He could come off as quite the asshole. In retrospect he was an asshole, but it wouldn’t do him any favors to piss off the omega on their first official day of courtship. Negan had already started off with a bad first impression.

 

He wondered if he should just radio Arat, who was following behind him in a larger truck with extra men inside, and tell her that they would be turning around. She was a loyal beta and Negan knew that she wouldn’t question the change in plans. His only problem would be Simon.

 

Everyone under Negan’s command feared him and would never dare to disrespect him - least they wind up on the receiving end of his bat, Lucille. Simon was different. Negan had known the other alpha since the beginning of the dead rising. He was allowed to get away with a lot a stuff, like tease Negan. Which he would do as soon as he’d see Negan come back early to The Sanctuary.

 

It looked like Negan had no choice other than keep driving to Alexandria.

 

Speaking of the community, Negan was surprised that he was already pulling up to its front gate.

 

He stopped his truck just outside the community. Before exiting his car, Negan took a moment to brace himself. 

 

{Just keep calm, keep yourself in check, you will be able to woo your omega} Negan’s alpha reassured him.

 

With that little pep talk, Negan exited his truck.

 

_____________

 

“Try on the light blue button down.”

 

Rick wanted to growl in frustration.

 

For the past fifteen minutes he had been trying on different shirts. It was mostly due to Michonne not being satisfied with any of them.

 

“Hmmm I think you should put the brown one back on.” The beta said critically after looking Rick over with the light blue shirt on.

 

Okay that was enough.

 

“This shirt seems fine, so I’m wearing it.” Rick let out frustratedly.

 

Michonne held her hands up in surrender. “Fine by me. I was just trying to help you. I mean you were the one who asked me to choose something for you to wear that would impress Negan.” she said pointedly. 

 

Rick glared at her because it was the truth.

 

//“The situation we’re in isn’t ideal, but as long as I keep Negan’s attention then we’re safe.”

 

“Yeah, but for how long can you keep that up?”

 

“I’ll keep it up for as long as I have to. I promise everything will be alright.”//

 

Rick knew that everything would be alright as long as he did what he told Carl he would do, which was keep Negan’s attention. One way in doing so was to use his looks.

 

Now Rick wasn’t a vain person, but he knew he was a bit of an eye-catcher. It was evident enough due to plenty of alphas having wanted to court him back before the world had ended. So Rick had made sure to shower, shave, comb his hair, and find the right outfit. He did feel rather trashy though for using his looks to his advantage. It helped that Michonne hadn’t judged him on his plan - to which he was grateful for - so he needed to be nicer to the beta.

 

“I’m sorry.” he apologized.

 

“No need to be, and I think you should just wear the light blue. It brings out the color of your eyes more.”

 

Rick gave her a grateful smile.

 

The omega made sure to look at himself in the mirror that was in his room. His pants were black and tight - accentuating his ass a bit. He had tucked in his shirt and had left the top buttons undone - it gave a teasing view of his neck, and Michonne was right about the color bringing out his eyes. Rick was satisfied with how he looked, which he had to admit was rather ravishing.

 

“Since we’re done here I’m going to head to the gate, I don’t know when Negan might show up.”

 

Michonne nodded at him, and together they left his room. Downstairs they found Carl in the kitchen, eating breakfast. When Carl’s eyes landed on his Father he gave a questioning look.

 

“Why are you all dressed up?” Carl asked.

 

Rick sent a look at Michonne, silently asking her to leave. Michonne got the message and left both Grimes men to talk as she walked out the front door. Rick turned his attentions back to the young beta.

 

“I had meant to tell you yesterday, but I had forgot. Negan is coming.”

 

Carl’s eyes went wide. “Why?”

 

“He had asked me to give him a tour of our community, and I said that I would.”

 

“Why would you even agree to that? He could be trying to scope out everything, see what we have.” Carl said, looking at his Father unbelievingly.

 

“I didn’t have much of a choice, Carl. So far we haven’t had to find out what Negan would do if he’s denied anything, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

 

Carl seemed to consider his Father’s words, but he still had an annoyed look on his face. Rick let out a heavy sigh “It would be better for you to just stay in the house when he comes, or if you go out then just avoid us as we’re walking.”

 

The beta took off his hat and ran his fingers through his long hair. After a moment Carl looked at his Father with resignation. 

 

“I’ll make sure to keep out of sight for you.”

 

“Thank you, Carl.” Rick said, feeling relieved. He opened his arms for Carl to hug him, to which the beta did. 

 

“If I see him though, and he’s trying to do anything to you, I make no promises that I’ll keep out of sight then.”

 

“Don’t worry, Carl, I’ll be fine.” Rick reassured.

 

“I love you, Mama.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Rick gave Carl one last squeeze before letting him go. He made his way outside where he met Michonne still standing on the porch.

 

“I’ll make sure to keep an eye on, Carl.” she said before he could even open his mouth. Rick gave her a grateful smile. “You better hurry up because like you said, you don’t know when Negan will show.”

 

Rick waved goodbye to the beta before he began walking to the gate.

 

No sooner had Rick gotten to the entrance to Alexandria, did Aaron - who was on watch - warn him of two vehicles approaching. Rick made sure to yell that he had it covered as he went to the gate and began opening it. When the gate rolled to the side he was met with Negan standing in all his alpha glory, with his barbed wire bat resting on his shoulder.

 

As the two made eye contact, Rick saw the alpha losing his grip on his bat, as he stood there entranced. Negan closed the short distance between the two in just a few short strides. Rick went stalk still as the alpha gently lifted his free hand to grasp his chin. Negan leaned in close, making Rick think he was about to be kissed, instead the alpha went for Rick's neck. He started to slowly scent mark Rick. When he was done he let out a soft growl and brought his lips close to Rick's ears. 

 

“Hot fucking damn, Rick,” Negan whispered “I don’t know if you fucking realize it, but right now you’re the embodiment of sexieness. Like fuck.” The alpha pulled away, he had his tongue in between his teeth as he looked Rick up and down, seemingly appreciating the view. Rick also noticed a touch of heat in Negan’s eyes.

 

[The alpha finds you physically attractive. It will keep his attention, and also make him want to mate with you more] Rick’s omega side decided to inform him. Rick felt an unpleasant shiver travel up his spine. It was good to know that his plan was working, but Rick wanted nothing more than to run away. He was trapped where he was by Negan, and that scared him a bit. 

 

It was then that the alpha abruptly pushed away from Rick. He looked absolutely shocked and a bit panicked. 

 

“I didn’t mean to say that, or do that - I mean I was going to scent mark you because instinct, but I wasn't going to do it like that! Fuck I'm Sorry.” the alpha fumbled out quickly.

 

Rick was speachless. 

 

“I had meant to say that you look really nice, and I was going to give you warning before scent marking you.” Negan said, rubbing the back of his head.

 

It was a curious thing to see the alpha look so flustered. Rick had to admit though that it put him more at ease. [Ignore what he did, and thank the alpha for the compliment] Rick’s omega told him.

 

“it's uh - It's okay. Thank you for the compliment” 

 

The atmosphere started to became rather awkward after that, making Rick shift his feet, so Rick decided that it was time for the tour.

 

“If you follow me I can start showing you around Alexandria.”

 

“Wait. Before we do I have something for you.” the alpha seemed to realize something as he said that. With an annoyed eye roll Negan went back to his truck. Rick watched him grab something and hide it behind his back before walking back to him - Rick was also relieved to see that Negan had left his bat behind.

 

“It’s not much, but - uh I got you this.” Negan said, pulling a rose from behind his back. Rick took it and inspected it. The rose was plastic, like one of those generic cheap ones you would find at the store during Valentine’s Day. It was so random of a gift that Rick couldn’t stop the small amused smile that spread on his face. “It’s lovely. Thank you.” Rick said, tucking the rose into one of the button holes of his shirt since he had nowhere else to put it.

 

Negan grinned at him, seemingly pleased that the omega liked his gift.

 

“Now we can start the tour. Lead away, Blue Eyes.”

 

Rick started off by showing Negan the first few houses in the neighborhood. Some of the Alexandrians were walking about and staring at the newcomer. Negan didn’t pay them any mind, mostly he seemed focused on looking around and making the odd comment here or there. As a precaution though, Rick made sure to give everyone a pointed look so they’d keep away from the two. It was a good thing that Rick hadn't seen anyone from the group that encountered Negan in the woods. He could keep everyone else in check, but wasn’t so confident about them.

 

After seeing the houses they went to the infirmary then the pantry - Negan had given Rick an eyebrow raise when he saw that their food stock wasn’t in good shape. Rick hoped that the alpha wouldn’t try to make Hilltop give more food than they already were supposed to. He had quickly ushered Negan out of there.

 

The next stop was the armory. As soon as Rick walked in though he was about to head right back out. The omega hadn’t seen Daryl around and didn’t think he would, but lo and behold, he was there. Not only that, Daryl had already noticed him, and by his glare, Negan too.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here, asshole, and why the hell are you with Rick?” Daryl questioned aggressively.

 

He wasn’t sure if it was said enough, but Rick knew he was stupid. Why was it that he hadn’t told everyone, besides Michonne, that Negan was coming? Oh it was probably because Rick loved causing major problems for himself. And wasn’t trying to keep a beta from fighting an alpha a problem, if not a major one.

 

“I had been in the area and had decided I wanted to do a little sight seeing, so I contracted Rick here to be my tour guide.” Negan responded. At that, Daryl looked towards Rick, seeking confirmation. Rick nodded his head. It was almost comical how Daryl’s face contorted in utter disbelief. The disbelief quickly turned to anger when Daryl saw Negan wrap an arm around Rick’s shoulder in a possessive manner and Rick had made a look of discomfort.

 

“Get your hands off of’m” Daryl growled out. The beta looked about ready to pounce on Negan. 

 

“Why should I? We’re courting so it’s only natural that there will be touching involved.” Negan said, if not a bit suggestively. Oh how Rick wished he could just shut Negan the fuck up. He knew that the alpha was just trying to rile up Daryl, and it was working. Daryl was already going from zero to ten. Rick had to stop the beta before he could though.

 

“Daryl,” Rick said, getting the other man’s attention “I think you should go relieve Aaron on watch duty. He’s been doing it long enough.”

 

Daryl had a look of understanding in his eyes, but he still didn’t look ready to budge. “Now, Daryl.” Although Rick said it forcibly, he was pleading with eyes. The beta gave a snort “Yeah I’ll go.” Rick let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

 

Daryl walked past the two quickly and left the armory.

 

“Well wasn’t that a fucking intense situation.”

 

Rick removed himself from Negan’s grasp. “It wouldn’t have been if you hadn’t acted like that.” Rick said pissed off. “You couldn’t have just kept you mouth shut, and NOT get Daryl all riled up?” Rick was facing towards Negan and was giving the alpha the deadliest glare he had.

 

“It’s my natural response to act like a dick when someone else is being one to me.”

 

“If you haven’t noticed, Negan, Daryl has every right to act that way towards you. He doesn’t trust you, and since that night he has every reason not to trust you.” Rick pointed out. 

 

At that, the alpha seemed to backpedal a bit. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have acted like that. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you pissed.” the alpha apologized. Rick studied the other man. Negan did seem apologetic, so Rick calmed himself.

 

“It’s fine, and in any case, I’m kinda at fault too. I should have told my people about your visit. If I had then we could have avoided this situation.” Rick admitted. 

 

“How about we just forget about this for now and finish up the tour?” Negan suggested. Rick agreed with the alpha, and together they left the armory. As soon as they were outside it had occurred to Rick that he had acted stupidly, again. He had completely forgotten that Negan was a strong, dangerous, alpha when he had gotten after the man. Rick needed to make sure to watch himself, he was glad that Negan didn’t take offense this time.

 

Rick showed Negan a bit more of the community, like the church, before they wound back up where they started, the front gate. 

 

“Like I had originally thought, Rick. You have very nice community.”

 

“Glad you think so.”

 

“There is one thing that you forgot to show me on the tour.”

 

Rick tilted his head “What did I forget?”

 

“You forgot to show me where you lay your pretty head at night, Rick.”

 

The omega gulped. It had been purposeful for Rick to leave his house out of the tour. Having Negan in Alexandria was one thing, but having him in his home was something else entirely. Not to mention Carl could be at their home. Rick already had to deal with Daryl wanting to attack Negan, he did not want to have to go through the same thing with Carl.

 

“Do you have a problem with showing me your house?” Negan asked when Rick kept quiet.

 

Rick weighed his options. On one hand he could say that yeah he had a problem and see how the alpha would react, and on the other he could just show Negan his house quickly. The last option seemed more simple. Rick already got away with scolding the alpha, he didn’t want to push his luck. He’d just have to make sure to poke his head in the house before letting Negan in and tell Carl, if he was in there, to leave quickly.

 

“There’s no problem.” Rick said before motioning Negan to follow him. [You’re making a stupid mistake] Rick’s omega growled at him in warning. It was probably true, but it wasn’t like Rick could change his mind now. [You’re forgetting about Carl!]. Now Rick was getting confused. He already made sure to think of a way to warn Carl to leave. [That’s not it, you idiot!]. Rick decided to just ignore his omega, he was already on edge about letting Negan into his home, and his omega side wasn’t helping his nerves.

 

In no time both men were walking up the porch steps to Rick’s house. Rick made sure to dash quickly to open the door so he could check if Carl was in. What he hadn’t expected was to be beaten to it by none other than his son.

 

Both Grimes men stood frozen in doorway looking at each other. 

 

“Are you two okay? Should I be fucking worried or something?”

 

Negan’s words snapped Rick back to attention, and effectively notified Carl of his presence. 

 

“No - We’re fine.”

 

“Then how about introducing me?”

 

“This is Carl, my son.” Rick said without thinking.

 

When he saw Negan’s eyes widen, and felt his inner omega snap at him in anger, Rick just realized what he’d done.

 

[The alpha didn’t know you have a son! Don’t you remember that most alphas tend to hate their intended omegas already having offspring which they, themselves didn’t sire!] Rick’s omega reminded him, but it was already too late.

 

Back when he use to be a sheriff’s deputy, Rick had seen many horrible cases. Some of them had to do with omega’s losing their children due to an alpha murdering them. That wasn’t to say that all alphas were like that. Rick had come across many who were married to betas, or mated to omegas, with kids and raised them as if they were their own. It was only the more barbaric of the alphas that wanted whoever they were with to only have their children. Rick didn’t know Negan well enough to decide what type of alpha he was. He may have been decent so far, but that could change now that he knew Rick had a kid. Negan could very well try to harm Carl.

 

[I won’t let him do anything to my son] Rick mentally growled. Fuck the courting and shit because nothing was more important to Rick than keeping Carl safe. He felt his body tensing in preparation for a fight as he watched Negan and waited to see what the alpha would do.

 

“Fucking mother Mary burning on the ceiling! You are that kid from that fucking night in the woods. Shit, now I have another person I need to get on the good side of.”

 

Rick blinked.

 

“Why would you want to get on my good side?” Carl questioned.

 

“If I intend to bond with your Daddy I need to make sure that you and me are on good terms. It would fucking suck major dick if my mate-to-be’s child didn’t like me and we had a bad relationship.”

 

Carl didn’t seem to know how to respond to that, and quite frankly, neither did Rick. It was very surprising to the omega that Negan even wanted to have any sort of relationship with his son. At least it meant Carl was safe for the time being. Speaking of which, to make sure he stayed safe he needed to get his son out of their before he had a chance to find his voice.

 

“Carl, I need you to go and find Michonne.”

 

“What - Why?” The beta questioned, giving his Father a weird look.

 

“Just do as I say, Carl.” Rick said more sternly.

 

Carl seemed displeased, but he did what Rick asked. Rick watched his son leave the porch before disappearing down the street. When his son was out of sight he turned his attentions back towards Negan.

 

“I think that went well.” Rick had to agree with the alpha on that. That had went much better than what had happened at the armory. Small blessings, Rick guessed.

 

“You can come on in now.” Rick said, bringing the alpha back to why they were there in the first place. Negan wasted no time in walking into Rick’s home. He whistled as he did a three-sixty-survey of the living room.

 

“I have to admit, Rick, your place is way nicer than mine.” 

 

Negan went over to the couch and plopped down. He patted the space next to him and looked at Rick expectantly. Rick hesitated a moment before taking the empty seat, he made sure to keep as much distance as possible between the alpha and him. 

 

“Since we’re sitting here with nothing better to do, lets chat!”

 

“What do you want to talk about?”

 

“Everything and anything. How about you tell me a little bit about your son?”

 

“Carl is a good kid. He’s strong, capable, and even though he can get a bit in over his head at times, he always means well. Also he loves comic books.” Rick responded easily. 

 

“Does he like a certain type of comic?”

 

“He’s mostly happy with whatever he can get, but he does have more of a fondness for the Deadpool comics.”

 

Negan looked thoughtful. “I think I can get my hand on some of those.”

 

Again Rick was taken by surprise. It made sense for Negan to present him with gifts - it was part of the courting - he didn’t have to worry about getting Carl anything, yet he was. 

 

[Maybe Negan is not as bad of an alpha as you think he is. He could make a fine mate] Rick’s omega side suggested. Rick ignore his omega because sometimes it said the craziest things.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Negan said, pulling Rick away from his thoughts.

 

“Shoot.”

 

“That beta - Daryl, are you uh… How close are the two of you?”

 

That was a weird question. “We’re very close actually.” Negan’s eyes seemed to narrow at his response. “Very close as in…?” Negan pressed. That’s when it occurred to Rick that Negan might feel threatened by Daryl. Alphas didn’t like the thought of anyone getting too friendly with the one they were courting. It was silly since Rick knew Daryl didn’t like him like that. The two were like brothers, always watching each other backs, that was the only reason why Daryl want to attack Negan. The archer was just scared of anything happening to one of his family members. 

 

“You do realize that Daryl and I think of each other as brothers and nothing more.” Rick made sure to clarify. Negan seemed to relax at that. “I just wanted to make sure.”

 

“Change of subject, how would you like to go on a three day run with me?”

 

“A three day run?”

 

“Yes! We can use it as a bonding experience.” Negan must have seen the uncertainty in Rick’s eyes because he made sure to add “Whatever we find you can keep, and afterwards we can go to Hilltop so you can visit those two betas, also pick up what Gregory is supposed to give you too.”

 

Rick bit the inside of his cheek in thought.

 

Three days with Negan? Rick wasn’t really sure if he could handle being alone with the alpha for that long of a period of time. [Think of it more as an opportunity to provide for Alexandria] Rick’s omega chipped in. His omega had a point. During an apocalypse, there’s no such thing as having too much supplies.

 

“I’ll go on a run with you.”

 

A huge smile bursted onto the alpha’s face. “That’s fucking great!” he exclaimed. Then Negan frowned “That means we have to cut this short so I can make some preparations for tomorrow.” 

 

“I guess we’re heading back to the gate then.” Rick said, getting up from the couch. Negan followed suit and together they made their way out of Rick’s house. 

 

It didn’t take them long until the reached the chain linked fence. Rick could see Daryl on the watch platform from the corner of his eye. The beta had noticed their arrival and was gazing down at them. 

 

“I sure bet Daryl is happy I’m leaving.” Negan said, having noticed the beta watching them.

 

“Probably.” Rick agreed. Negan turned his attention back to Rick. The omega became immediately suspicious by the mischievous look in Negan’s eyes. “I’m going to to open the gate.” Rick said, keeping a wary eye on Negan. Rick rolled the gate opened. As he turned around he jolted in shock at coming face to face with Negan. Before he could even ask what the alpha was doing, Negan had leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Negan then stepped around Rick quickly. The alpha gave a whistle which seemed to be signal to the Saviors, that were loitering around, to get into their vehicle. Negan was doing the same, but stopped midway into his truck.

 

“Can’t wait to see you again tomorrow, Blue Eye’s!” Negan called out before getting all the way inside the truck and starting it up.

 

Rick could only stare as the alpha and his people drove away.

 

_____________

 

Negan had to say that his little visit to Alexandria went pretty fucking good. Not to mention he got to give Rick a kiss before he left. It was on the cheeks, but that didn’t make it any less of a kiss. Rick had looked so surprised. Negan let out a chuckle. The main reason he had done it though was because of the beta, Daryl. He had seen the man watching Rick and him, and Negan couldn’t help the little burst of possessive alpha that made him want to show who Rick belonged to. Not that Rick belong to him - yet.

 

The best part about everything was that the omega fucking agreed to the three day run! In all honesty it had been a spur of the moment idea. Negan just had enjoyed being with Rick on their tour of Alexandria so fucking much that he wanted to do it some more, with them being more alone though. 

 

Fuck, tomorrow was going to be awesome.

 

{Are you sure about that?} Negan’s alpha side piped up. Yeah he was sure, he had every right to be. {You’re forgetting that today hadn’t went completely smooth}.

 

Negan frowned as he drove down the road.

 

When he had first greeted Rick at the gate he may have fucked up by letting his alpha instincts take control, he hated smelling the scent of fear from Rick when he had gotten too close and personel, but he had made sure to apologoze for that. {Yes, then you got the omega pissed at you because you acted like an asshole to the beta}. That only made for twofuck up, though if he counted Rick’s kid not liking him, then it was three. Three fuck ups weren’t bad. Besides he’d be able to make up for that shit during the run. 

 

Negan was going to make sure to find a shitload of stuff for Rick to take back to his community, and he was going to be a total fucking gentleman. He was going to make damn sure Rick was happy after the end of the run.

 

{We’ll see about that}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fucking hell! I took way to long on this. I am so sorry for the wait guys, and now y'all are going to have to wait for chapter 4 - which I haven't even begun to write. As someone who reads fanfics too, I know how hard waiting for the next update is. Again I apologize. I hope that this update is good. I had a lot of problems getting to where I was happy to post it.
> 
> So, yeah, I don't know how long it'll take me to get chapter 4 out. I'll get it out as soon as I can though.
> 
> Please excuse any and all punctuation, grammar, and spelling mistakes I may have missed while editing. Also feel free to leave a kudos or a comment:D


	4. Chapter 4

“I will be going on a three day run with Negan. Alone” Rick announced to his family.

 

“What the hell, Rick!” Daryl was the first to exclaim.

 

“I agree with our resident bowman. What the hell.” 

 

Rick turned his attention towards Abraham. The ginger haired alpha was looking at him as if he had lost his mind. In fact his whole family was giving him that look. They had all been there during that night, except for Tara - who had been quickly brought up to speed. All of them didn’t trust Negan, and they had reason not to. 

 

“It’s not that bad. Negan had said that I could keep everything I find, which is good for Alexandria.” Rick tried saying.

 

“If I may interject, Rick,” Eugene raised his hand, getting everyone’s attention “Three days is equivalent to seventy-two hours. A lot can happen during that time. I know that, you sir, are one heck of an omega, but you’re still just an omega. Negan is an alpha, a powerful one at that, and he has his sights set on you. It’s a well known fact that alphas aren’t known for their self control and can act like rabid animals - no offense to Abraham. Knowing that fact it’s safe to assume that Negan could try to forcibly take you as his mate. Also given that he has a considerable size advantage over you, we can assume that he could easily best you in a fight should you resist.” 

 

Everyone went silent after that.

 

Rick had no response to give mostly because he never considered the possibility. It could very well be that Negan planned the trip to do exactly as Eugene said. [Impossible. The alpha is courting you. He will not do anything that would jeopardize the courtship. The alpha cares too much for that] Rick’s omega said confidently. Unlike his omega, Rick wasn’t as certain. Negan had acted on instinct alone when he first greeted Rick earlier in the day. Of course he had caught himself and stepped back from Rick, but the fact of the matter was that Negan had let his alpha take control. Who’s to say that it couldn’t happen again whilst they were alone? Great, now Rick was starting to get stressed and to make matters worse he could scent the stress of the others rising in the living room of his home. 

 

“You can’t go, Dad!” Carl shouted. Rick could see the scared look in his eyes. “Listen to your kid and Eugene. You can’t fucking go with that prick.” Daryl told him.

 

“It’s not like I can back out now. What would I even say if Negan asked why I didn’t want to go? Oh Negan, I’m sorry, but I can’t go with you because I’m terrified that you’ll lose control and force me to mate with you! That would end well.”

 

That got Daryl to shut up.

 

Rick just wanted to pull his hair out. The original point of the family meeting had been to just tell everyone that he’d be going on the run with Negan, and then get some disapproval before he headed to bed. It escalated way beyond that.

 

“I think you all are overreacting.” Michonne’s voice rose up “Eugene, I know you’re smart, but you underestimate Rick. He’s not like any omega I have ever seen. He’s as tough as any alpha, including Negan, so even if Negan tried something I have faith in Rick to be able to handle himself.” the last part she said while looking directly at Rick. 

 

Michonne’s words helped to alleviate some of the stress from Rick. The beta was right, he wasn’t a stereotypical omega. Rick had been through many tribulations, and each one had helped to strengthen him. He already had fought alphas before and won. If Negan tried anything then Rick would make sure to continue that winning streak no matter what.

 

“Thank you, Michonne.” Rick said with a smile. The beta returned it with one of her own. Rick then addressed everyone else “You all might still not like it, but I am going with Negan tomorrow. I don’t want to hear anymore against it. It’s already late and I think it’s about time we all got some sleep.”

 

Rick still got some grumbles from his family, but all of them did as he said. Each of them bid him a goodnight before leaving to their own homes for the night. That had left Carl and Rick alone, but the young beta didn’t try arguing - much to Rick’s surprise. Insead he had given Rick a hug before telling him goodnight and heading to his room. Rick soon followed after.

 

Once in his bed, Rick laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Although he was less stress than he was earlier, Rick still couldn’t stop thinking about his upcoming run with Negan. God how he hoped nothing would happen during the trip. All Rick wanted was to get through the three days without anything eventful happening. [Not possible. The world we live in now is a dangerous place] Rick’s omega reminded him. Oh well, so much for positive thoughts. At least he’d get Alexandria more supplies, that was something.

 

Whatever really. [I can handle anything that might happen during the run] he thought as he rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes. Rick soon fell asleep after that.

 

\-------------------------

 

Negan checked and re-checked his list again. He had all the guns, food, water, blankets, pillows, and even cooking pans he thought he might need for the run. Everything was already loaded into the moving truck he had too. He had also made sure to put the comic books he got for Carl in the front seat. In all, Negan was well prepared for the three day run he had planned for Rick and him tomorrow.

 

{But am I prepared to deal with my alpha?} Negan questioned himself. 

 

He furrowed his eyebrows.

 

The thought had crossed his mind since the incident where he had accidentally let his alpha instincts take control when he had first greeted Rick at Alexandria. At first he had just brushed it off because it hadn’t been anything too serious, but then it occurred to him that anytime he didn’t have is alpha under control WAS fucking serious. His alpha side was good for advice and the tapping into instincts that were crucial for survival, but it was still a wild card. Being alone with Rick - an omega, for a long period of time could set off his alpha. {I should be able to keep control. I’ve fucking had to deal with my dynamic for years}. Negan shouldn’t have much of a problem. 

 

{Protect your omega and there won’t be a problem} Negan’s alpha stated. As if Negan would ever let anything fucking happen to Rick. He’d beat the motherfucking shit out of anyone who even so much as looked at Rick wrong. Fuck, he’d even kill for the omega {because Rick is mine and no one else's} Negan thought with a possessive growl.

 

Hearing the sound of how powerful his growl was, jolted Negan. {Woah, what the fuck?}. Negan was surprised by the sudden strong surge of emotion he had towards Rick. Like fuck, he was barely starting to get to know the omega and he was already feeling as if he and Rick were mated. {It’s because you know the omega is meant to be yours. That he is the one} his alpha explained. 

 

His alpha didn’t fucking mean what Negan thought it meant…. 

 

“Negan! There’s something important you need to attend to!” Simon’s voice rang out.

 

Negan turned around inside the truck. He could see the other alpha jogging towards him. “What happened?” Negan questioned. “You might be getting married.” Simon told him when he got closer. Negan raised his eyebrow. It looked like he was done for now worrying about the run. He had already finished all the preparations, so everything was good. Negan hopped down from the back of the truck, bringing the slide down to close it. “Take me to my potential fiance.” Negan said as he closed the latch. Simon nodded and began leading the way.

 

\-----------------------

 

“Are you sure no one can go with you? We understand that you’re set on going, but it would be safer if someone could go with you.”

 

“Carls’ right.” Daryl agreed.

 

Rick paid the two betas no mind as he finished re-checking the list that Denis had left him in the infirmary before she had left to go check in on a sick patient. It was a list of all the medical supplies they needed. He had just finished checking the pantry and armory for what they were low on. The entire time he had been doing that Daryl and Carl had kept following him. Both the betas had been trying to convince Rick to take someone along on the run with Negan. Rick had thought that there would be no more said on the matter after last night, but he was dead wrong.

 

“I should come along. I can keep that prick in check.” Daryl said, making Rick finally turn around to acknowledge the two.

 

“You can’t come because Negan wants it to be only the two of us so we can...bond,” Rick grimaced a little at the word “Besides I don’t want to have to deal with you two trying to fight each other.”

 

“Still think someone should tag along.” Daryl persisted.

 

Before Rick could tell the beta for the last time that no one was joining in on the run, the infirmary door opened and Tara came running in.

 

“Rick! Negans’ at the gate.” Tara announced breathlessly.

 

“Thanks, Tara, for telling me.”

 

The woman nodded before walking back out of the building. Rick walked towards the door and grabbed the backpack with supplies, hatchet, and gun he had left on the side. He turned around afterwards and held a hand up in Daryl’s direction. “You’re staying here until Negan and I are gone.” The archer rolled his eyes, but backed away from the door. Rick walked out after that with Carl following behind him.

 

Rick barely walked onto the street when Carl grabbed his arm, stopping him. The omega gave his son a inquiring look.

 

“I know you’re not stupid and don’t need me to tell you this, but...Mama, please don’t let your guard down for even a second.” Carl said seriously. Rick looked into his son’s eyes and could see so much worry in them. He would make sure to do as Carl said, not that he hadn’t already been planning to keep his guard up.

 

“I won’t.”

 

Carl hugged him tightly. Rick did the same and leant down to kiss the top of his head. When they pulled away Rick quickly ushered them forward, not wanting to keep Negan waiting any longer.

 

When they got to the gate Rick could see Negan waiting for them, clad in the same leather jacket and red scarf he always seemed to wear. As they got closer and the alpha spotted him, Rick was greeted with a giant grin. “Good morning, Blue Eyes!” Negan said in a cheerful tone.”

 

“Good morning, Negan.” Rick responded back.

 

The alpha stepped closer to him. “May I?” Negan asked. Rick knew he was referring to scent marking him, so he nodded and went still as Negan used a hand to tilt his head to the side. Rick didn’t think he would ever get use to the scent marking.

 

“Oh and a good morning to you, Carl!” Negan said once he moved away from Rick. Rick saw the young beta blatantly glaring at Negan, making him slightly worried that the alpha would take offense, but Negan didn’t seem fazed. “No need for such a sour look. It’s a fucking good thing I got something that will cheer you up!” Negan gestured for the two to follow him. All three of them waited as one of the Alexandrians opened the gate for them. After that Rick and Carl followed Negan to a moving truck that was parked close by. Negan jogged to the driver’s side and opened the door. The alpha reached inside. “Voila!” Negan exclaimed as he turned towards them with four comic books in his hand. “Are those freaking Deadpool and Batman comics?” Carl asked excitedly. “They sure as fuck are!” Negan handed the comics over to the young beta. “Thank you!” Carl said with a big smile.

 

Rick watched in wonder at the exchange between the two. Carl was happy and it was because of Negan. [The alpha would make a good father] Rick’s omega commented. Rick wouldn’t go that far, but he had to admit it was nice of Negan to give Carl gifts.

 

“I’ll make sure to keep an eye out for more comics.” Negan told Carl. “You’re awesome, Nega.” after the words left his mouth Carl shook himself. Rick decided to intervene after that because it look like Carl was horrified at saying Negan was awesome. “Carl, you should head back to the house already since Negan and I need to already leave. You can also start reading your comics.” Rick said as he gently pushed his son towards the gate. “Ah, okay, Dad.” Carl said as he began walking back to the gate. Rick watched his son enter into Alexandria before turning back to Negan.

 

“I think your son is starting to like me.”

 

Rick raised an eyebrow at Negan. 

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. Are you ready to go?”

 

“I sure am, Blue Eyes! Let’s hit the road!”

 

\-----------------------

 

Negan was staring at the road, but his attention was on the omega next to him.

 

So far through the drive, Rick had kept quiet. It had started to rain not so long ago, and the omega had just been watching the raindrops hit the car door window. Negan didn’t really like the silence. He had been wanting to talk to Rick, but that didn’t seem like it would happen. Actually he could be the one to start the conversation, but he had no fucking clue what to say. {Ask the omega anything. Do not overthink it} Negan’s alpha advised.

 

“Have you had to deal with going through a heat since the start of this apocalypse?” Negan blurted out. 

 

Rick’s head had turned so fast that Negan was scared Rick would get whiplash. The omega was looking at him with wide eyes. Negan felt so fucking stupid. No decent person in their right fucking mind would EVER ask about an omega’s heat. That was something personal for only an omega’s mate, doctor, and parents to know. 

 

“What type of question is that?” 

 

“I just wanted to get to know you better.”

 

“So you decided that asking about my heats was the right way to go?”

 

Negan shifted uncomfortably.

 

“It’s not like I fucking meant to ask that. It just slipped out.” Negan tried defending himself. He glanced at Rick. The other man was looking at him as if he was the dumbest alpha in the world. Granted, Negan probably was. “I'm sorry though for bringing that shit up. We should just forget about it.” 

 

Rick didn't say anything, but he did return to looking out the window. {So much for us talking to each other. Fucking damn it}. Negan really hated that he fucked up. He could try again later, and just NOT say something stupid. Negan would use this time of silence to think of a better opener. {Now what will that opener be?} he pondered. 

 

“I've only ever been through one heat in my entire life,” Rick started to speak, bringing Negan out of his thoughts. Negan glanced at the omega, he was staring out the window as he spoke. “It was when I first presented as an omega. I remember it being the most horrible thing to go through, and that I didn't want to have another one until I found an alpha I wanted to mate with. So I started on suppressants immediately afterwards. It's been pure luck that when the dead started to rise my people and I have always been able to find a stock of suppressants.”

 

Negan was thoughtful as he listened to Rick. He had heard that heats can be hell for omegas who weren't mated, so it was understandable why Rick kept on taking suppressants. There was something else though that Negan had heard. 

 

“Isn't it bad for an omega to constantly take suppressants because it can fuck up their reproductive system?” Negan inquired. 

 

“I had been told that by a doctor when I first started on them, and a little before the apocalypse I had a checkup where a doctor said that I can probably never conceive a child because I had been taking the pills for too long.”

 

After Rick said that, the atmosphere in the car became tense. Negan sniffed and could smell a tinge of stress pheromones coming from Rick. The omega seemed to be on edge, as if he was waiting for something. Negan had no clue as to what though. {Idiot. The omega thinks that you will reject him now that you know he cannot produce offspring for you} Negan’s alpha informed him. Ohhhh that made sense. Negan knew that a lot of alphas wouldn't think twice about ditching an omega who couldn't have kids, but he wasn't one of those alphas. 

 

“You know I don't give a rats ass if you can't have kids. That's not why I'm interested in you, Rick. I wanted to court you because you're a fucking badass omega who can take care of himself,” Negan said as sincerely as possible. “Besides, you have Carl and I'd be honored when we become mates to be a father to him.”

 

Rick didn't respond, but the stress pheromones ebbed away. Negan decided that it was best they return back to silence for awhile. So onward Negan drove, keeping his mouth shut. 

 

It wasn't until some miles later that Negan noticed a sign with an arrow underneath it. He made sure to drive up next to it in order to get a better look. 

 

“Come one, come all, to Admin’s fair. We have food, games, and rides.” Negan read aloud. The alpha tilted his head, intrigued. “Are we going to check it out?” Rick asked. 

 

“Yeah because it could be worthwhile. I mean who really thinks to loot a fair? The place probably hasn't been touched.”

 

Negan started driving forward again. There were more arrows on the road that helped to point him in the right direction. It wasn't long until Negan was driving into a small town. Negan made sure to look around. The town seemed pretty deserted. Most of the buildings were boarded up, and only a couple were completely destroyed. Negan kept going, though they would come back later to check the buildings for anything worthwhile. 

 

“Look, Negan!” Rick said, tapping on the alpha’s shoulder to get his attention. Negan turned his head and saw Rick pointing at what seemed to be the top of a ferris-wheel. Negan turned the car in that direction. They ended up coming to a storage building that had a chain link fence in the back of it. Beyond that fence Negan could see the fair with a some of the dead walking around. Since Negan knew they wouldn't be checking the fair until they had a plan, the alpha paid more attention to the storage building because it had the fairs logo on it. 

 

“We'll check out the storage building first. It might still have food they were going to use for the fair.” Negan said, putting the vehicle in park and turning it off. Both men got out and walked towards the building. 

 

In the front of the building where two garage doors. Negan tried the one on the left, but found it locked. The same went for the one on the right. “Let's check the sides for a door.” Rick said, already heading towards the left. Negan followed him. When they rounded a corner they did find a door. Rick scurried to it. Negan saw him twist the knob and shake his head. “Let's try busting the door down.” Negan suggested. Both of them got into position with their shoulders towards the door. “One… ” Rick started to count “Two… Three!”

 

With a grunt, Negan pushed with all his might, but fuck the door wouldn't give. 

 

“That's one sturdy ass fucking door!” Negan said, annoyed. 

 

“I guess we start checking the rest of the town out instead?”

 

“No. I think we should head onto the roof of this place so we can scope out exactly how many dead fuckers are roaming around the fairgrounds. If there aren't too many then we can get rid of them and search the fair for a key to the storage building. I just feel like it would be worth getting into this building.”

 

“Do you have binoculars we can use?”

 

“Nope, but I did bring two rifles with scopes on them.”

 

“Up to the roof we go then.”

 

They both starting walking back to the moving truck. Negan opened up the back and jumped inside to retrieve the rifles. After that they went to the right side of the building to check for a ladder up to the roof, which they found. 

 

Their feet made splashing noises as they walked through the puddles on the roof. They went all the way to the edge. Negan brought up his gun and peered through the scope. There were actually a shit ton of walkers about, more so then he had first thought. Most of the dead were civilians, but there were a generous amount of soldiers with guns amongst them. 

 

“Alexandria could use more guns.” Rick commented. “If we can kill every one of the walkers then we can gather up all the guns.”

 

“We can start right now, Rick. We each have a full clip, silencers, and we're at a good vantage point to shoot at these dead fuckers. After that we can come up with plan to get rid of the rest of them.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

Negan gripped his rifle firmer. He zoned in on a target, which was some bitch in a worn out dress, that had half her face hanging off. With the squeeze of the trigger Negan shot the woman through the head. “One down.” Negan announced cheerfully. He looked towards Rick with a smile. The omega wasn't paying attention. Instead Rick moved his gun quickly as he fired off five rounds. It was then that the omega turned to Negan with a smirk. “Five down.” Rick said, triumphantly. Negan narrowed his eyes. 

 

“So it's gonna be like that, Blue Eyes? First to empty their clip with zero misses is the winner.”

 

“You're on.”

 

Negan became focused as he shot walker after walker. He would call out each shot, Rick doing the same. It was actually very fun to compete against the omega. Negan couldn't even feel disappointed at losing because of how happy Rick looked when he announced that he had finished his clip with zero misses. 

 

“Well I guess we know who the better shooter is.” Negan said as he finished emptying his clip, taking out ten walkers. “You should challenge Daryl some time. He's even better than me.”

 

“I would do that, but I feel like the beta might use me as a target instead of the walkers.”

 

“You're probably right about that.” Rick said, chuckling. Negan stared at the omega for a bit. It made him absolutely fucking giddy that Rick seemed rather comfortable and enjoying himself. “What?” Rick asked, tilting his head. “Nothing,” Negan said, shaking his head “We should climb back down now, and come up with a way to handle the rest of the dead.” Rick nodded his head before walking towards the ladder. Negan followed after. 

 

They were walking in the middle of the roof when Negan heard a loud groan. Before they could react the roof caved in, causing the Alpha and omega to fall through. 

 

“Rick!” Negan exclaimed in concern. 

 

There was a bunch of dust everywhere clouding his view, so he couldn't see if the omega was okay. Negan took a moment to feel if he had broken anything. The alpha had landed on his back onto something soft, and there was a weight on top of him, which he assumed was part of the roof. He felt fine except for having had the wind knocked out of him. 

 

He was going to call out again for Rick since he still hadn't responded, but then he felt the weight on top of him shift. “I'm right here, Negan.” Rick’s voice came out. Once the dust settled Negan could see that Rick was the weight on top of him. “Are you hurt?” Negan asked while moving his hands over Rick, checking for anything out of place. “I think I’m fine. You kinda helped me by breaking my fall.” Rick said, shifting away from Negan’s hands. “Glad to be of service.”

 

“I'll get off of you now.”

 

“I don't know, Blue Eyes,” Negan wrapped his arms around Rick “It's kinda nice like this.” The alpha couldn't help but let out a small laugh when he saw how quickly Rick's cheeks turned red. Rick scrambled to get off, completely flustered. “Do you need any help?” Rick asked once he got to his feet. “That's alright. I got it.” Negan pushed himself to sit up. At the squishy feeling underneath his hand, Negan looked to see what he had landed on. It was a fucking mattress. {Well isn't that some kind of freaky fucking luck}. Negan got off the mattress onto his feet. He dusted himself off before taking a look around in the storage building. “Fuck-ing shit. We hit the damn fucking motherload!”

 

All around them were wrapped up stacks of food and drinks. Negan looked at Rick to see his reaction. The omega was in complete awe at the sight. “All of this is yours, Rick.” Negan told him. The omega faced him. “Are you sure because this is a lot?”

 

“I told you that everything we find will belong to you, and I fucking meant it.”

 

“Thank you, alpha.” Rick said, bowing himself down a bit. He tilting his head to present his neck, and lowered his eyes. It was a submissive gesture. 

 

Negan felt a pleased shudder run down his spine at seeing Rick's act of submission, and hearing the sound of his voice calling him alpha. {The omega is showing his respect, gratefulness, and that you earned some of his favor. This is a step further into insuring that the omega will be yours at the end of the courting} Negan’s alpha informed him. Negan walked forward close to Rick. The omega kept still in the same position as Negan gently tucked a strand of loose curly hair behind Rick's ear. “You are welcome, omega.” Negan said as he pulled away. 

 

Rick cleared his throat and stood up straight again. “We should, uh, start loading the food and drinks onto the truck.”

 

“Okay, Rick.”

 

The first thing they did was get one of the garage doors open, and unlock the side door. They drove the truck inside afterwards. Then they started to cut off the wrapping material around the food and drinks. 

 

As they were taking stock of the different types of edibles and beverages, Negan was observing Rick. The omega had a small smile on his face that didn't seem would be going away anytime soon. Negan still couldn't believe that he was the cause of Rick being so damn happy. It made him want to give Rick even more, if only to get a bigger, brighter, smile. {Maybe there's something in here?} Negan thought. He went over to the boxes of sweets that he had just cut the wrapping off of. There was mostly only cotton candy and popcorn. He searched through more until he came upon a box that had chocolate labeled on it. When he opened it he found on big bar of Hershey’s dark chocolate. It was literally the only bar in the box. {It's almost like this fucking candy was destined for me to give to Rick. That's fucking spooky shit}. Negan grabbed the bar of chocolate. He was going to make sure to keep it out of sight and give to Rick later after they finished loading up the truck. 

 

The sun had long since set when the two men finally finished loading up the truck. They had made sure to not pack in everything because they wanted to leave some room since they had two days left on their run, and could possibly find more stuff. Later on they would make sure to come back to the building and get the rest. 

 

Negan closed the garage door that they had left open for light, and locked it. When he turned around he saw Rick making a small fire. Besides the omega was an opened box, plates, and a cooking pan. The box was from a stack of food labeled for charity. Inside they had found cans of different vegetables and powdered eggs. Negan made his way over to the fire. 

 

“I'll be cooking for us tonight if you don't mind. I have a fucking fantastic idea for a meal.”

 

“You sure about that? There's not much you can do with powdered eggs and canned veggies.” 

 

“That's where you're wrong, Blue Eyes.”

 

Rick held up his hand and backed away. “If you say so, Gordon Ramsay.”

 

“I'll take that as a compliment.” Negan said as he kneeled down next to the box. He pulled out the powdered eggs and a can of green beans. Negan was going to make green beans and eggs. Of course it wouldn't actually be anything fucking amazing since he didn't have cheese, tomatoes, and onions to add. Not to mention he was using powdered eggs, but he would make due. Negan began preparing the food. 

 

“Here you are, monsieur.” Negan said, presenting Rick a plate of food when it was done.

 

“This honestly smells and looks good.”

 

Negan watched as Rick popped a bite of the food into his mouth. “It's not five stars, but I'll admit it tastes pretty damn good.” 

 

Negan beamed. 

 

“If I had more ingredients I would have been able to wip up something even better.” Negan said, serving himself and sitting across from Rick. 

 

“Maybe you can make something when we get back. You'll have more ingredients then.”

 

“I think I will! Maybe I'll make my famous spaghetti.”

 

“I look forward to that.” Rick said with a smile. 

 

They became quiet after that, eating their meal. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was actually kinda companionable. 

 

“Now it's time for desert!” Negan exclaimed, excitedly after they finished eating. Rick looked at him with curiosity “What is it?”

 

Negan got up to sit next to Rick. “Here you go.” he said, presenting the Hershey’s. Rick's eyes went wide as he grabbed the candy “I haven't had this in ages! Where'd you get it?”

 

“I found it in one of the sweets boxes. It was the only one.”

 

“That's incredibly lucky. I've always had quit the sweet tooth especially for dark chocolate. Dark chocolate is my absolute favorite.”

 

“What are you waiting for then? Dig in.” Negan said, gesturing to the candy. Rick wasted no time in unwrapping the chocolate bar. Negan watched as the omega slowly brought the candy to his lips before biting into it. The sound that Rick made when he tasted the chocolate was absolutely fucking obscene. Or at least to Negan it seemed that way, hell the way Rick was eating that fucking chocolate looked way too sensual to the alpha. He was completely captivated in watching Rick enjoy his treat. {Fuck…}. Now Rick decided it would be a good idea to use his thumb to wipe at the chocolate at the side of his mouth before sticking the damn thing into his mouth, sucking on it. Images started flying into Negan's head, showing what else Rick would look good sucking on. Negan could feel himself start to get hard which was a bad fucking thing to happen. {Calm yourself otherwise you risk scaring the omega. He doesn't know the effect he is having on you, and it is best at the moment to keep it that way} Negan’s alpha told him. Here Negan thought that he'd have to keep his alpha under control, not the other way around. He shifted his legs and put his hands in his lap to hid his growing erection. Then he willed himself to calm the fuck down. 

 

Negan cleared his throat “I'm glad your, uh, enjoying the candy.” he said, trying to distract himself. Negan didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that Rick stopped to look at him. The alpha had no idea what Rick must have seen on his face, but the next thing he knew Rick was looking sheepish and guilty at the same time. “Sorry if I was hogging the candy. I just got a little excited. You can have some too. ” Rick said as he offered the candy to Negan. “No thank you, I… Don't really care for dark chocolate, too bitter for my taste.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Rick said, seemingly doubtful that Negan didn't want any. “Yeah, just enjoy it, Blue Eyes.” Negan said with a reassuring smile. Rick didn't go back to eat the candy though, much to Negan’s relief and disappointment. “I think I'll save the rest for later since this is the only bar. I don't want to finish it too fast.” Rick folded the wrapper, covering up the chocolate, before putting it to the side. The omega then let out a tired yawn. 

 

“I think it's about time we got some shut eye. Tomorrow we have to clear the walkers from the fairgrounds, it's good that we are well rested.”

 

“We never talked about how we're going to do that by the way.”

 

Negan stuck his tongue between his teeth thoughtfully “We can try luring one small group at a time to a spot where we can easily kill them. “

 

“That seems like it could work.” Rick said, stifling another yawn. 

 

“I'll take the first watch.” Negan said. Rick looked like he was about to argue, but then he let out another yawn. “Alright. Just make sure to wake me up when it's my turn.”

 

Rick went over to the mattress. They had made sure to clear all the debris off of it before setting the pillows and blankets, that Negan had brought, on top of it. “You don't think anyone will come while we're here?” Rick asked. Negan had thought about that when he had noticed the mattress. If it was here in the storage building then it must have meant someone was staying here. He highly doubted that anyone would show up since the place looked like it hadn't been touched in long time. Plus it probably would have only been one person given there was only one mattress. Negan and Rick would have nothing to worry about. “I think we're safe, and I'll be making sure to keep vigilant.” Negan reassured Rick. The omega nodded before settling down onto the mattress, under the covers. 

 

“Sweet dream, Blue Eyes.”

 

“Goodnight, Negan.”

 

It wasn't long until Negan heard the even breathing that told him Rick was asleep. The alpha watched the omega as he slept. Rick looked so peaceful. It said a lot that Rick was able to easily fall asleep with Negan there. {The omega trusts you will be able to protect him as he sleeps, and that you will do nothing to him} his alpha said. Negan got to his feet. He would make sure no dangers surprised them in the night, and if they did, he would protect his omega. That trust Rick had in Negan was something he would make sure to never lose. 

 

So Negan kept watch over their surroundings, and Rick. Even well past when it was supposed to be the omega’s turn for watch duty. 

 

\-----------------------

 

Rick searched through the backpack he had brought from Alexandria. He was looking for his suppressants. 

 

When he found the small bottle he rolled it in his hand. He watched the pink pills slide around inside the orange plastic. 

 

Yesterday Rick had started to internally panic when he had realized that he had told the alpha he wouldn't be able to produce offspring. He had thought that he had ruined the courtship, and that Negan would start treating Alexandria the same as he treated the Hilltop. It had been such a surprise when the alpha said he didn't care. Even more surprising when he said he'd be honored to be a father to Carl. [You should never worry when it come to your alpha. He wants you, and nothing can change that so easily] Rick's omega said with conviction. Negan wasn't Rick's alpha, and he still wasn't sure that Negan wouldn't leave him if Rick never said yes to becoming mates. Everything was uncertain which was why Rick was taking advantage of what his predicament had to offer. So far he would be getting guns for Alexandria, and a ton of food. 

 

Rick started to feel his face getting warm thinking about how he reacted when Negan said he could have all the food. In retrospect Rick had been following his instincts when he had acted submissive towards Negan. Being submissive wasn't something Rick was use to. [It was the right thing to do. The alpha was pleased]. That had been true, but still. Then he had acted so selfishly when it came to the dark chocolate. Negan may had said to enjoy the candy, but Rick had seen the look of wanting on his face, it had made him feel guilty though it wasn't like he could force the alpha to eat the candy. 

 

Rick turned away from his thoughts to open the bottle of suppressants. He popped one into his mouth, and took a swig of water from the bottle next to him. After that he began walking around the building. His eyes were roaming around until they landed on the sleeping form of Negan. The alpha was laying on the mattress with the blanket over his head. He had one arm out that would give a slight twitch every now and then. [The dummy. He made his turn on watch duty too long]. Rick had been slightly annoyed that the alpha hadn't woken him up when he was supposed too. Negan had shrugged it off saying “A pretty thing like you needs his beauty sleep. Plus I didn't mind.” 

 

Rick shook his head. 

 

Negan sure was something else. 

 

Rick continued to walk around, keeping vigilant, until he took a look outside and saw the sun start to rise. He gave Negan another hour of sleep before waking him up. 

 

“Hmm?,” Negan mumbled as he poked his head from underneath the blankets “Well good morning, Blue Eyes. I've gotta say this is the best wake up call I've ever gotten.” Negan said, staring up at Rick with a smile. The alpha then motioned for Rick to come closer, when Rick did he gently gasped him by the side of his face, which Rick knew meant he wanted to scent mark him. Rick nodded his consent, and went still like he always did as the alpha marked him as his. Rick stood up after that, restraining from wanting to wipe away the scent mark. “Are you making breakfast, or do you want me too?” Rick asked to distract himself. 

 

“What? Can't get enough of my cooking, Rick?”

 

“Well you can seem to do more with what we have then I can.”

 

“That's a yes then.” Negan said, getting up from the mattress. The alpha stretched. Rick's eyes wandered to Negan’s muscles as the man flexed them. “Like what you see?” Rick looked at the alpha and saw him looking right back with a cocky smirk. The omega ignored Negan as he went over to feed the dying fire. All the while hearing Negan’s small chuckling. 

 

When Negan had made their food, and they finished eating it, they started grabbing their weapons. Both had decided to each carry a pistol, but they would be mostly sticking with their melee weapons. Negan had his bat in hand while Rick had his hatchet. The two exited the building to follow the fence, making sure not to be too close and spotted by walkers, until they came across the the entrance to the fair. They hid behind a nearby dumpster as they surveyed their situation. Their were eleven walkers that were roaming around the entrance. 

 

“I'm going to get those dead fucks attention. I want you to wait till they pass the dumpster before coming up behind them. After taking out this group we'll do the exact same thing to the next.”

 

Rick didn't really see a problem with Negan’s plan. The omega never had much trouble taking on a handful of walkers, and he was sure the same could be said for Negan. 

 

“Let's start already then.”

 

Negan nodded before leaving his spot behind the dumpster. The alpha gave a sharp whistle that grabbed the attentions of the walkers. He started to walk backwards, swinging his bat with his hand. Rick stayed ducked behind the dumpster until the last walker stumbled past it. The omega moved swiftly around the dumpster and swung his hatchet down on the head of the closest walker. Once that walker was down he moved onto the next one. The sound of the hatchet hacking into rotten flesh filled Rick's ears. He was getting into a rhythm of it when he took a pause to see how Negan was doing. 

 

Negan was actually quit graceful with his movements as he wielded his bat. There was a look of concentration as Negan bashed in the heads of the walkers, the rotten flesh sticking to the barbed wire on the bat, making it bloody. [The alpha is an excellent fighter] Rick had to agree with his omega. 

 

Rick pulled his eyes away from Negan to turn back to the final walkers, but what he hadn't noticed was that there was two coming up from behind him. It was the sounds of the walkers growls that had alerted him to the danger. He was able to kick the first one away from him, but in doing that it gave the second enough time to surge forward. Now Rick was in a struggle to keep the walker’s teeth away from him, not to mention he could see from the corner of his eye the other walker getting up. Rick managed to push walker number two away, and slash his hatched into the skull of the other that was already too close. He hurriedly tried to get the hatchet unstuck from the dead walker when he heard a smashing sound. Rick finally pulled his hatchet out and turned in the direction the walker should have been. He found Negan with his bloodied bat, and the second walker dead at his feet. “Are you okay, Rick.” Negan said, rushing forward to a lay a hand on the side of Rick's face. He had a look of concern in his eyes. “I'm alright,” he reassured the alpha “Thank you for helping me.”

 

Negan let his hand slip away and smiled at Rick. “Anytime, Blue Eyes.”

 

Their little moment of peace was interrupted when the heard many more walker growls. “Son of a bitch!” Negan cursed. Rick guessed they had made too much of a commotion and drawn the other walkers to them. They were coming from all sides it seemed. “Come on!” Negan said, grabbing Rick's hand. The alpha pulled Rick along as he weaved them past walkers, using his bat to get rid of the ones that came too close - Rick did the same with his hatchet. Negan led them over to the chair swing ride. It had a metal barrier all the way around it, which they hopped over. Rick knew the barrier wouldn't hold because it wasn't hooked into the ground. The barrier was made up of single metal fences that were tied to each other, which kept them standing up, but wouldn't hold against the pushing force of the dead. “I think we're going to have to split up,” Negan started to say “We need to each find another ride with a barrier. Since the walkers will be divided into two groups to get us then the barriers should have a better chance of holding up. Just make sure to start hacking at them as soon as you hop over.”

 

“I'll go left, you go right.”

 

“Okay. Make sure not to get eaten, Blue Eyes.”

 

“You too, Negan.”

 

Rick left Negan and charged towards a section of the barrier that had an opening with no walkers. He hopped over and began running. He kept running until he saw the ferris-wheel they had seen before. It had a barrier around it, so Rick decided to run over to it. Once he got over the barrier Rick began searching for Negan. He was relieved when he saw that the alpha had chosen a roller coaster ride that was across from him. The alpha had noticed Rick and waved, to which Rick waved back. 

 

It wasn't much longer until the walkers started coming, and pushing against the metal fences. Rick wastes no time in bringing down his hatchet into each of the walkers heads. It was so simple getting rid of the walkers, and Rick was absolutely giddy that they would be collecting so many weapons off of them. 

 

Hack after hack, Rick took down the walkers until there was only eight left. He took a break, wiping sweat from his brow and feeling his arm getting tired from swinging his weapon. He glanced at Negan and saw the alpha finishing up. He was about to get back to it when movement from the corner of his eyes caught his attention. 

 

There, to his left, was a deer walking about. 

 

[I know we already have a lot of food, but we've hadn't had fresh meat in some time]. Once he'd shot the deer they'd have to head back to Alexandria right away in order for Daryl to smoke the meat, like he told Rick he knew how to. It wouldn't cut the run short because they could head back out again right after, so he knew Negan wouldn't mind. 

 

Rick turned around towards the ferris-wheel. It seemed stable enough, and would give him a good vantage point. He started climbing the metal structure up to the point where he could clearly see the dear. With one arm hanging onto the ride, Rick used his other to grab his pistol. It would be a tough shot since the deer was pretty far away, but he was sure he could hit it. He aimed his pistol down at the deer, it was eating some grass completely unaware. With a steady hand Rick pulled the trigger of his gun. “Yes!” he shouted triumphantly when the deer fell to the ground dead. Rick was happy that he'd be able to bring a deer home to his community. 

 

That happiness soon went away when he heard a creaking noise, and felt the the ferris-wheel start to shake. Rick barley had enough time to grab onto one of the supports before the ferris-wheel rolled off its hinges and came crashing down. 

 

\-----------------------

 

Negan was busy using Lucille to smash in one walker head after another when he heard a loud creaking sound. He looked up just in time to see Rick barely hanging onto the ferris-wheel as it come crashing down. 

 

The alpha’s heart started to pound as he saw walkers swarm in on the wreckage.

 

{Pleasebeokaypleasebeokaypleasebeokay} was Negan’s only thoughts as he vaulted over the barrier in front of him, and sprinted toward the broken ferris-wheel. 

 

When he got closer he saw a bunch of walkers huddled over something. They were already eating whatever it was. 

 

“No…” Negan felt a crushing weight “No… Nonononono NO!” Negan yelled. The walkers that weren't already in the huddle began heading to him. Negan gripped Lucille tightly as he started to take on any walker that crossed his path as he made his way towards the huddle. 

 

{You were supposed to protect your omega} 

 

SPLAT! CRUNCH! A walker’s face caved in. 

 

{You failed as an alpha} 

 

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Four walkers go down, shot through the head. 

 

{You failed Rick} 

 

“I FUCKING KNOW!” Negan roared as he prepared to fight the huddle of walkers. 

 

CRACK! SLICE! 

 

Negan turned around. He came face to face with a walker that had a hatched through its skull. “What the…”

 

“Negan, are you alright!” He heard a voice call out from behind the walker. The hatchet was pried from the skull of the walker, causing it to fall heavily to the ground. Negan felt relief wash over him as he took in the sight of Rick, alive. “Negan!” the omega called as he shook the alpha’s shoulders. “Yeah, yeah, I am. Let's fucking finish this, Blue Eyes!”

 

Together the two began killing the rest of the walkers. It was amazing to Negan how in sync he was with Rick. They were moving around each other, killing walkers, as if they were doing a dance they've always known the steps too. A dance with bloodied weapons and guns involved. At the end of it they were both surrounded by dead walkers, and panting from exertion. 

 

“We did it.” Rick said with a small smile. 

 

Negan whirled on Rick. “What the fuck happened? One minute I see you killing walkers. The next you're taking a ride on the ferris-wheel as it fucking comes crashing down! What the hell, Rick?”

 

The omega seemed startled by Negan’s outburst, but the alpha couldn't help it. He had thought Rick died. 

 

“I saw a deer. I wanted to shoot it, and bring it back to Alexandria. So I climbed the ferris-wheel to get a shot on it when the thing came unhinged.” Rick looked past Negan, at the spot the huddle of walkers were previously. “Didn't matter in the end because the walkers got to the deer.” Rick said, disappointed. 

 

Negan couldn't believe what he just heard. “You fucking risked your life for a damn fucking deer? And your disappointed that it got eaten by the walkers? How fucking stupid can you fucking get, Rick?”

 

“How was I supposed to know the ferris-wheel would come down?” Rick said defensively. 

 

“You have eyes, Rick! I fucking know you do because I fucking told you how pretty they were. If you had just used them you would have been able to tell that the ferris-wheel was shit! It was obvious as hell that it wasn't fucking stable.” Negan ran a hand through his hair. “You have no idea how much you fucking scared me. I thought you had died, Rick. I thought that I had failed you, that I was a shitty alpha for not being able to keep you safe.”

 

Rick immediately looked guilty when he heard Negan admit that last part. “I-... I'm sorry, Negan. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I did act stupid, and I'm sorry.”

 

Negan calmed himself down. “It's alright. Just never do something like that again.”Negan said in a softer tone. 

 

“I don't make any promises, but I'll try.”

 

That's all Negan could ask for he supposed. 

 

Seeing as how they killed all the walkers in the fairgrounds, they started checking some booths for anything useful. They found nothing except for a wheelbarrow that they used to go around and collect all the weapons off the walkers. 

 

Once all the weapons were collected they went back to the storage building to load them into the truck. After that Negan voiced out loud that they should already leave since they only had one more day left of the run, and he wanted to check one more places before they headed back. Rick had agreed, but asked if they would check the other builds in town. “We'll check them on the way back.” With that said, the two got into the moving truck, and Negan drove opposite the direction they came from. 

 

\-----------------------

 

Rick was facing the window, but he had his eyes on the alpha. 

 

When Rick had fallen with the ferris-wheel he had been very dazed as he got to his feet. It had took him a while to get his bearings, and when he did he found Negan killing walkers. The alpha had been in full blood lust mode. Negan had been growling viciously with each swing of his bat, a murderous look on his face. It was a very terrifying thing to witness. 

 

[The alpha told you that he had thought you died. That he failed you. Killing the walkers had been a type of revenge, and penitence] Rick's omega explained. That was thing though, Rick and Negan were barely into their courtship, yet the way the alpha had acted made it seem like they were already a mated pair. Only when an alpha lost their mate did they act completely rash - they just didn't care if they died. It made no sense to Rick why Negan had acted the way he did when he thought Rick was dead. 

 

[Your amount of ignorance is astounding] 

 

…. Well that was uncalled for. 

 

[Care to enlighten me on what I'm missing?] 

 

Rick waited a moment, but his omega didn't answer him, choosing to stay silent. Rick frowned. 

 

“There's a gas station up ahead.” Negan announced, interrupting Rick's thoughts. Rick sat up straighter as Negan began pulling in front of the gas station. As soon as the truck stopped Rick hopped out with his gun already drawn. He walked ahead to the gas stations’ door, grabbing the handle, and waited for Negan to catch up. The alpha had his gun up when he came closer before he nodded at Rick. Rick then opened the door, allowing the alpha to walk through first. He came up behind him checking every which way for danger. It was completely empty inside. “There's a door in the back left corner, Negan.” The alpha faced where Rick was talking about, and proceeded in that direction. 

 

The same position they had done when first entering the gas station, they went into again with the back door. Rick quickly turned the handle, and opened the door when Negan nodded. 

 

That's when they heard something metal moving, and saw the light coming from the front of the gas station dimming. They turned simultaneously towards the exit to see a solid metal gate quickly coming down to block the entrance. 

 

“Run!” Negan yelled. Both of the men booked it towards the gate, but they weren't fast enough as it completely shut, making everything dark as night. That was until there was movement heard from the ceiling and a small square of light was revealed. Rick saw a man appeare with what seemed like a canister in his hands. A flashback of a time spent in a boxcar came to Rick. “Cover your face, Negan!” the omega warned as the canister was thrown down into the gas station, and smoke started pouring from it. Rick was trying to use his shirt, but instead had the red scarf Negan always wore pushed against his mouth and nose. The alpha was pulling Rick against him, shielding him with his body, and making sure Rick wasn't breathing in the gas. Rick wanted so badly to protest because the alpha was making himself more vulnerable, but he couldn't. Everything got worse when suddenly, what sounded like a flash bang went off, and Rick could hear nothing but an intense ringing in his ears. The next thing he knew he was being pulled away from the alpha by figures he couldn't really see because of the smoke, outside into the light. The figures then roughly pushed him to his knees onto the hard pavement, making him wince in pain. 

 

Rick's eyes were starting to recover from the assault of the smoke, and the ringing was leaving. He took a look around and saw that they were completely surrounded. Also he saw Negan struggling to fight off six guys who were trying to pin him down. The omega was about to push forward to help Negan when a sharp pain blossomed from the back of his neck, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this this ended up not being as long as I planned, mostly because when I was editing I took out stupid parts.
> 
> Also like I am very sorry for the long wait. I don't mean for y'all to have to wait for ages, but it's gonna be like that, sorry. Now the long wait for chapter five which will be action packed, brutal, and stuff. 
> 
> One more thing. I was wondering if y'all would think it a good idea for me to make an Instagram account to give y'all updates and show picture edits I did for this fic, or maybe a Tumblr? Let me know please.
> 
> Please excuse any and all grammar, punctuation, and spelling mistakes I may have missed while editing.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick groaned as he came to.

 

The omega felt like his neck was about to break. It was hurting something awful where the neck met the head, he gently rubbed it. Besides that, Rick felt nothing else wrong with him, which he was grateful for. [Not like I should be the one complaining]. Rick was hurting, but he was sure Negan felt worse than him. The last thing Rick remembered before being knocked unconscious was the alpha fighting off six men. 

 

[Shit!] 

 

Rick sat up quickly.

 

Negan and he had been attacked! 

 

Rick quickly looked around him to see what situation he was in. The attackers had placed him in a big rectangular room, with no windows, carpeted floor, and only one exit. What caught his eye though was the lump of alpha he saw sprawled on the floor on the other side of the room. Rick winced when he took in the sight of Negan. The poor alpha looked like he had just survived being run over by a eighteen wheeler. He was missing his usual leather jacket and red scarf. His face was extremely bruised, with his lip bleeding. Also on his shoulder there looked like a [knife wound! He was stabbed!]. Shit, shit, shit! Rick got to his feet quickly and tried to walk to the alpha, but he hadn’t taken no more than five steps before he felt a tug on his left ankle. [What the-] Rick was surprised when he saw that there was a chain and shackle attached to his ankle.

 

Rick bent down to grab the chain and started pulling, but try as he might, the chain wouldn't dislodged from the wall it was connected to. He threw the chain down in frustration. It looked like the only thing he could do was make enough noise in hopes of rousing Negan.

 

“Negan?” Rick tried in a normal tone. That didn’t work so he upped the volume of his voice.

 

“Negan!”

 

Still no answer, and Rick was worried about the shouting because he didn’t want to draw the attention of their attackers. Also he was worried about Negan since the man hadn’t stirred in the slightest.

 

[Call him the way his omega would in a time of stress]

 

Rick stiffened.

 

Omegas had one way of calling, which was a whining noise that meant different things for specific situations. A whine could be used when pleading, when scared, when emotionally stressed, or when an omega wanted attention. It worked almost like pheromones did. The difference being that the other two dynamics could also produce pheromones, not to the potency an omega could, but something similar. Whereas the whining was exclusively unique to the omegas. Thus far the only time Rick had ever used an omega call was when he had first encountered Negan, and was pleading for the alpha not to kill Glenn. Besides that, Rick never whined. Even when he was younger he made sure to teach himself control so as to never let out the sound because to him it was embarrassing and humiliating. Now here was his omega telling him to make the call he loathed. 

 

[You do not have a better option. An alpha is hardwired to always, ALWAYS, respond to the call of an omega. Even if an alpha is lost in a coma, an omega’s call can lead them back into the waking world]

 

It was true. Rick had learned about that in his dynamics class in high school, he even saw a video of an omega being brought into a hospital to help their unresponsive mate after the alpha had gotten a head injury. It was a baffling phenomenon that no scientists, or doctors, could really explain. 

 

[See? It will work, and it's less likely to draw attention]

 

Rick still hesitated. 

 

[You do realize that if you go back to shouting the people who captured you will come. Your alpha is defenseless at the moment, and it would be sentencing him to death if you cause the attackers to come. If the alpha dies than Alexandria will be in danger] 

 

Rick's omega made good points. A defenseless alpha was a rare sight to behold, and if the attackers came, it would be an intense instinct of theirs to want to eliminate Negan while he couldn't put up a fight. Also Alexandria would be in danger because Negan was the only thing keeping The Saviors from attacking them, so Rick needed to make sure to keep Negan alive. Of course if Negan got killed, and Rick was the only one to make it out of their current predicament, he could always try a courtship with the person who would replace Negan, assuming they were an alpha. The problem with that though, was that Rick doubted the next person would be as kind as Negan. 

 

The omega let out a heavy sigh.

 

With his fists clenched tightly, Rick let out an omega whine that was half pleading for Negan to wake up, and half from stress at having to even let out the stupid call. The effect at least, was instantaneous. Rick could see Negan’s hand twitch, so once again he repeated the call. The omega watched as the alpha finally began to come to, and was trying to sit up. Negan was clutching his head as he let out a loud groan of pain.

 

“Negan?” Rick said tentatively.

 

The alpha held up one finger signaling Rick to give him a moment. 

 

“What the fuck happened?” Negan questioned when he was able to speak. 

 

“Well we were ambushed, then knocked out, and now we’re here.” 

 

“Where the fuck exactly is here?”

 

“I’m guessing that we’re at our attacker’s base. ”

 

“We’re motherfucking prisoners. I suppose it’s better than being dead, but we’re in a really shitty situation, Blue Eyes.” Rick couldn’t agree more with the alpha. The omega had already been through being captured by people before, but the difference was he had more people with him. With only two people it will be more of a challenge for them to escape. “We need to start coming up with a plan.” Rick voiced aloud. 

 

“We can’t really do shit right now, so I say we just wait for them to come and check on us. When they do we can use that time to scope these fuckers out, see how smart and strong they are.” Negan suggested. Rick nodded his head in agreement to what Negan said because there really was nothing else they could do at the moment. 

 

“Let's get comfortable than.” Negan said as he began scooting to the closest wall. Rick watch him grab his shoulder when he had barely moved an inch. “Shit! When the fuck did I get fucking stabbed? And where the fuck is my jacket?”

 

“I think they might have stabbed you when you were fighting them, and your jacket is probably with the rest of our stuff.”

 

“Fucking damn it.” Negan growled out. The alpha began to slowly take his shirt off, the action making him wince. Once it was completely off he began surveying the damage, Rick trying doing the same from where he was. “Well the wound seems pretty superficial. It's a good thing that because I'm an alpha it means I heal faster.” Rick thanked God for small miracles. Out of the dynamics, alphas healed faster since they were born to be fighters. Omegas came next, but they only heal fast when they're giving birth. Betas were the only ones without a special healing perk. 

 

“We should still try asking our captures if they can give you anything to clean up the wound, and bandage it.”

 

“I highly doubt that they'd be so kind to me.” the alpha said, putting his shirt back on with the clean sleeve on the cut side. Rick frowned, but said nothing as he copied Negan, and moved to the closest wall to get comfortable. 

 

“Have you ever had to deal with a situation like this before?” Negan asked. 

 

“A couple of times. Though this is the first time I've never had my family with me. What about you?”

 

“Only once. It was fucking horrible.”

 

“Were you by yourself?”

 

“No. I had been with my wife. Me and her had gotten captured by some prick ass bitchs.”

 

That certainly got Rick's attention. 

 

“You have a wife?”

 

“Had” Negan said, seemingly uncomfortable with the question. 

 

“Sorry. I shouldn't have asked.” Rick apologized. 

 

“It's alright. It, ah, happened when we were captured. My wife, she had cancer, and when the dead started walking we stayed at the hospital she was admitted in. Things were going alright for us since the hospital was stable with some staff staying, and a couple of security guards too. It went to shit when a group of men decided to raid the damn place. I tried getting my wife out, but she ended up getting shot by some asshole fuck.”

 

Rick took in the information. As someone who also lost their wife, he understood Negan’s pain. He was surprised though, that Negan had opened up so easily to him. 

 

“I lost my wife when me and my family had been staying at a farm. It had belonged to a man named Herschel, he was a good man. He didn't want extra people on his land, but we ended up staying. Everything was going good for us, like how it had been going good for you. The problem had been that a huge herd of walkers had swarmed in on the place. As everyone was getting out, my wife had been caught by a small group of walkers. There wasn't anything anyone could do.” Rick confessed. It seemed only right for him to share too.

 

“I'm sorry about your wife” Negan offered in condolence. 

 

“I'm sorry about yours.”

 

An odd feeling descended upon Rick. It wasn't anything bad, it was just, odd. Unfortunately he didn't get enough time to contemplate what was happening between Negan and him because the door to their room opened. 

 

Rick took in the man who walked in with two armed beta men behind him, and a beta girl who looked to be in her older teens. The man was rather short and very clean, with his blond hair combed to perfection. He was dressed in a black business suit with a red tie, which Rick thought was weird. Rick titled his head as he studied the man more. The man was an obvious beta like his companions, but he was trying to carry himself like if he was an alpha. Rick watched the man look from Negan to him. He didn't like the gleam he saw in the man's eye when they landed on him. Between him and Negan, Rick would always be the one in most danger because of his omega status. 

 

“Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Liam.” the beta said with a huge smile, all teeth. Rick noted that the beta spoke in a heavy British accent. “May I have the pleasure of knowing the both of your names?”

 

“Of course you can, good sir! My name is Fuck You Asshole, and my acquaintance is named Kill Yourself Cunt.” Negan responded in the worst British accent Rick had ever heard. Liam didn't seemed fazed by Negan’s blatant rudeness and profanity. In fact Liam ignored Negan all together, seemingly preferring to pay Rick all the attention. “Has anyone ever told you that you have stunning eyes?” Liam said as he walked closer to Rick. The omega could hear a soft growl coming from Negan’s direction as Liam began looking Rick up and down. “Not only are your eyes stunning, but so is the rest of yourself.” 

 

Rick wasn't liking the situation. Just because Liam was a beta, it didn't mean that he wouldn't try anything with Rick. Alphas and betas knew by instinct that omegas are like precious jewels. If you found one than you'd better claim it as yours. 

 

“Juliana!”

 

“Yes, sir?” the girl said timidly, stepping forward. 

 

“I want you to take the omega to the beauticians, make sure they are thorough in their work, and than start on making his portfolio. After that drop him back off here, and then take the alpha to be tested before starting on his portfolio.”

 

“Alright, sir.” 

 

Liam waved his armed men towards Rick. “Unlock him.” the beta commanded. Rick kept still as one of the men produced a key, and proceeded to release him from his shackles. “Follow me please.” Juliana told him. 

 

When Rick stood up to follow he heard a threatening growl come from Negan. 

 

“Who the fuck are the beauticians?” Negan demanded. Rick was surprised to see that the alpha had risen to his feet, and was adopting a threatening stance. 

 

“They are a group of ladies who will take very good care of the omega. Now if you would please calm down, I'd hate to have to shoot you.” Liam made a slight twitch with his hand that seemed to signal the armed men to train their guns on Negan. The alpha had an intense staring contest with Liam before he smiled. “Yeah, there's no need for violence. I just wanted to make sure my companion was going to be safe.” Negan said as he slide backed down. Liam signaled his men to stand down. Rick let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. Protective alphas sure were trouble. 

 

“Juliana, lead the way for the omega. I'll be in the backyard if you need me.” Liam said before walking out the room. Juliana followed which meant Rick followed right after. 

 

Rick made sure to pay extreme attention to his surroundings as Juliana lead him to the beauticians. It seemed that Negan and he were trapped in an office building, if the way the halls looked were anything to go by. It made sense, sorta, why Liam was dresses like a businessman. He was the only one though who was dressed like that. Everyone else was dressed regularly, well, Juliana and the armed men were. So far his trek down hallways didn't show him any people. Rick guessed they were elsewhere. 

 

It wasn't long until they came to a door that had a plaque that read ‘Beauty Salon’. Juliana knocked once before entering. Rick walked into a room that use to be an office for someone, but was fashioned to look more like a salon. One side of the wall was just a big window, which helped Rick to realize that they were on one of the top floors, and that it was midday. A different side had a long counter with a mirror to accompany it. In front of the counter was a barbershop chair, there was a bathtub in a corner with a blue barrel next to it, and a rack of clothes close to the bathtub. The final touch to the room was the five ladies standing side by side in the middle of the room. 

 

“Liam wants you to be very thorough with this one. I think he sees a big value, so make sure he's perfect for when I take him to my studio.” Juliana addressed the women. The women had blank expressions as they nodded their heads in unison, which Rick found creepy. “I'll be back after a while.” Juliana said, now talking to Rick. Rick gave a single nod that he understood. With that done, Juliana left Rick in the hands of the beauticians. Rick wished he could just fight off the women, but luck had it that the armed men stayed. 

 

“Please come sit down in the chair.” one of the woman said, a petite redhead. As there was nothing else he could do, Rick did as she asked.

 

So began his makeover. 

 

The women trimmed his hair, shaved his face, and than they tried stripping him down. They told him that they were going to bath him, which he vehemently protested. It was only after the armed men threatened him did he comply. Rick hated having to be unclothed in front of the women and men. What was worse was that the women were serious about bathing him. They made him sit in the bathtub as they scrubbed him from head to toe, and then they rinsed him off with water from the blue barrel. After that they began to dress him. They made him wear black tight jeans, and a scarlet dress shirt. Rick took one look in the mirror to see that they were making him look sexy. He was very worried. 

 

“Wow, you look good.”

 

Rick turned around in time to see Juliana entering the room. “You're done, right?” she asked the beauticians. Again they did their creepy unison nod. “Okay, time to go to my studio. Come on.” Rick followed Juliana back into the hallways. 

 

Juliana’s studio was like the Beauty Salon room. It was just an office room fashioned to look like something else, in this case it was a photography studio. There were the usual lights,stool, umbrellas, and camera, one would expect to be in a photography studio. 

 

“Please take a seat on the stool.” Juliana directed Rick. The omega sat down, and began fiddling with his thumbs. 

 

“Can I ask what your name is? I know it's not really what the alpha said it was.”

 

Rick let out a soft chuckle. “Yeah, my name isn't that obscene. My real name’s Rick.”

 

“It's nice to meet you, Rick.” Juliana said with a smile, which Rick returned with one of his own.

 

[She's an innocent soul. The beta will be useful for escaping] Rick's omega whispered. His omega was right. Rick was an omega which meant that he could be trusted easier, and people tended to want to help omegas. All Rick had to do was play his role, and he'd have the girl in the palm of his hands. Of course he had no idea how exactly he was going to use her to escape, he'd think of something though. 

 

“Can I ask what we're going to be doing?” Rick questioned, making sure to put the right amount of fear in his voice, for added measure he even produced a hint of distress phenomenons. He knew it worked by the look in Juliana’s eyes. “I'm going to be taking some photos of you. I'll try to do them as quick as possible.” the beta said in a soothing tone. 

 

“Okay. I'm not very photogenic, but I'm sure you're skillful enough to compensate for that.” 

 

Juliana blushed, but seemed pleased by the compliment. “Honestly, I'm mediocre at best when it comes to taking photos.”

 

“I doubt that.” Rick said, which made Juliana blush harder. “I'm gonna start now.” the beta said, moving to get behind her camera. 

 

The photo taking actually did go by quickly. All Juliana did was pose Rick certain ways on the stool before she snapped a picture. Before Rick knew it, he was being led back to the room they were keeping Negan and him in. 

 

\----------------------

 

When Rick had left, Negan’s eyes never strayed from the door to their room. He felt so powerless as he had to watch the omega be taken to the beauticians. It was his job to make sure Rick didn't come to any harm, yet the omega was with people who were doing who knows what to him. Then there was that British asshole who for some reason was dressed as a fucking businessman, and Negan didn't like the way he was looking at Rick. 

 

{You have to come up with a plan of escape quickly. You need to get the omega away from here} his alpha told him. It was easier said than done. 

 

Negan had told Rick that they should scope out their captures when they showed their faces. Having finally met them, Negan gathered that Liam was a sharp one, he could tell when he looked into the beta’s eyes. Liam’s eyes held a calculating look to them. If Negan tried anything he'd have to be wary of Liam. Not that he wasn't already wary of the British fuck. It just made his blood boil when he thought of how much attention Liam had been paying Rick. 

 

When it came to the two of them, Negan knew that Rick would always be the one in the most danger. Rick was an unclaimed omega which made him a target for a lot of alphas, and even some betas. Fuck, even if Rick had been claimed he'd still be in a fuck ton of danger. Now Negan felt himself getting antsy because he needed to know what was happening with Rick. 

 

Negan grabbed the chain that connected his shackle to the wall. He started tugging on it, ignoring the pain in his still healing shoulder. “Damn fucking shit!” he cursed when the fucking chain wouldn't dislodge from the wall. The wall wasn't fucking made of brick, but damn did that thing keep the chain secure. Negan was so pissed. 

 

Letting the chain drop in frustration, Negan accepted that all he could do for the time being was wait for Rick to come back. 

 

When Rick did come back, Negan was stunned to see him dressed so fucking sexy, like he had been when he gave Negan a tour around Alexandria. [What you should be more focused on is why he is dressed like that] his alpha scolded. Negan needed to question the omega to see what happened to him. 

 

Rick was currently being re-shackled, so Negan was going to wait until the beta girl and armed men left. 

 

“Please don't do anything when we unshackle you, alpha.” Juliana addressed him. Damn, Negan forgot that they were going to test him, whatever that meant. “Please, call me Negan.” the alpha gave a charming smile “And you don't have to worry, Julie. It's only that Liam fuck that I have a problem with. I'll be on my best behavior for you.” Negan said, all friendly. Juliana didn't seem convinced, so Negan made a point to stay still as he was being unshackled. He also didn't cause a fuss as he had to follow Juliana out the room. 

 

Out of all the places to be held prisoner, Negan never guessed people would actually take up shop in an office building. Well he guessed he shouldn't be saying anything since The Saviors lived in a factory. Then again, the factory was only two stories high, which meant he didn't have to travel that many flight of stairs. Unlike right now where he was walking down a shit ton of stairs. At each landing there were numbers, and Negan found out that Rick and him were being held on the ninth floor. Being up so high meant they'd have some trouble getting to the bottom. It would be nine floors of danger they'd have to pass in order to be free. 

 

“So I'm guessing y'all have a lot of people to accommodate if y'all live in such a big, tall, building.” Negan voiced out loud. The alpha was fishing for information. If Rick and he were going to face nine levels of hell than he sure as shit wanted to know all that he could. “We actually have three buildings. Two for people, and the other is a parking garage.” Juliana responded. 

 

“Is everyone else like Liam? Acting as if they're business people, or are they like you?”

 

“Liam is the only one who dresses as he does because he has more privilege since he's our boss. Though I have a pretty high status because of my position as portfolio maker, I make a pretty good living. There are others that make the same amount of money as me, but there are also some who are poorer.”

 

“Hmm.” Negan guessed their system was much like his own. Everyone had a job, but  
the difference was instead of points, they used currency. It looked like they lived how everyone use to before the world went to shit. 

 

Negan wanted to ask even more questions, but they ended up coming to the bottom floor. There were two doors, an exit, and another door that led back into the building. Juliana led him to the exit. 

 

Negan’s eyes were assaulted by the light of midday. It took them awhile to adjust, and when they did he saw that he was in the back of the building. A towering wall of metal sheeting surrounded the area, on top was barbed wire. The whole back area was huge in size. It fit three trailers, and a very large caged spot. Negan could also see Liam waiting besides the cage with more armed men, and a huge guy that was for sure an alpha.

 

“Did the beauticians do an excellent job cleaning up the omega?” Liam asked when Negan and Juliana came closer. “They did, and I made sure to take the best photos of him.” 

 

“Fantastic!” Liam exclaimed, pleased. “I already had someone bring down one of your comeras, and set it up. If you will go to it, we will start on making one of these alphas’ portfolios.”

 

Negan watched Juliana head over to a camera on a tripod that was next to the large cage. “You, rude alpha, you need to follow me to trailer one so you can choose your weapon. Mr. Alan has already chosen.” The other alpha, Alan, was holding a hatchet that suspiciously looked like the one Rick had with him before they were captured. “Come along.” Liam said before walking to the trailer with a number one painted on the outside. 

 

The inside of the trailer had nothing in it besides a long table that had a shit ton of melee weapons on top of it. 

 

Now, Negan wasn't a gambling man, but he would bet his dick that Liam was going to make him fight the other alpha. He wondered if it would be to the death, or until one just tapped out? In any case Negan wasn't really looking forward to a brawl. As fate would have it, Negan had no choice in the matter, which meant that he took his time looking over the weapons inside the trailer. He stopped when he saw Lucille laying with a group of wooden clubs. The alpha grabbed the bat in a firm grip. The familiar weight of the weapon soothed him immensely. “I see you've chosen your weapon, so time to head back outside.” Liam said. Oh how Negan wished the armed men weren't present, he just would love to introduce Liam to Lucille. 

 

Liam told the alphas the rules as he led them to the large cage. The alphas were supposed to fight to the death. If they tried refusing then Liam would have them shot. As Negan listened he could feel his senses go on high alert, his adrenaline start to pump through his veins, and he felt the ferocity of his inner alpha. Negan was preparing for battle. [You will not lose. You will win. You will not fail your omega by dying. Your opponent’s life will be taken by your hands] his alpha side chanted. By the time Liam pushed the two alphas into the cage, and locked the gate, Negan was ready to taste blood. “As an added bonus, Mr. Alan, your opponent has an omega companion. If you win I'll let you have a night with him, so Rude Alpha, if you don't want anything bad to happen to your companion, I'd recommend not losing.”

 

Negan had stopped listening to Liam when he had mentioned allowing Alan to have Rick. The alpha had charged forward, swinging his bat. Alan seemed to be ready for a hit, having brought up his hatchet to block Negan’s attack. What Alan didn't know was Negan wasn't aiming for his head, or chest, he was aiming for Alan’s knees. 

 

Negan took pleasure in seeing Lucille rip away clothing and flesh. The sound of Alan’s knee caps breaking, and voice howling in pain, was music to the alpha’s ears. 

 

When Alan collapsed to the ground on his one good knee, Negan didn't let up. He was swift in swinging his bat, this time aiming for the hand that still held onto the hatchet. The hatchet clattered to the pavement. Negan wasted no time in using his foot to bring it to him so he could pick it up. He was now armed with two weapons. 

 

Negan looked at the other alpha, who was starting to get to his feet. The man was twice as big as Negan, he actually made Negan feel small, but size didn't matter here. In fights you had to be cunning, swift, and dirty. Negan was all three of those and more. 

 

“You should give up. If you do then I'll give you a swift death, and if you don't, well.” Negan spoke. His words had the desired effect on the other alpha. Negan was suggesting that Alan had zero chance of winning because he was weaker than Negan. It was a blow to the alpha’s ego, and was making him angry. An angry alpha made for a stupid alpha. The proof being that Alan began to charge at Negan, he had his good hand in a closed fist, ready to punch. Negan was easily able to sidestep while simultaneously bring the hatchet up to chop down on the wrist linking the fist that tried to hit him. Alan's hand came right off. “Gaaaaaaaah! You fucking-!” Alan yelled, clutching his arm. 

 

“I told you to give up.”

 

Alan started getting more wild from there. Even with his arm gushing blood, the alpha tried attacking Negan. “I'm gonna fucking kill you! I'm gonna piss on your dead corpse! Then I'm gonna fuck that omega, and make him mine!” Alan spat out. It was Alan's last sentence that dug his grave.

 

Negan got behind Alan as the alpha tried to charge him. He used a mighty swing to hit Lucille against the back of Alan's legs, bringing him to his knees. Negan then embedded the hatchet into Alan's skull. “I won't let nobody have him because he's mine.” Negan growled at Alan's dead corpse. He removed the hatchet, and watched as body fell fully on the pavement. 

 

“Spectacular! Absolutely spectacular!” 

 

Negan looked towards Liam, who was clapping in delight. 

 

“I knew, I just knew you were a strong one.” Liam was talking as he opened the gate to the cage. Negan still felt on edge, but he toned it down as he walked out the cage. “Go into trailer two. After that Juliana will take you back to your room.”

 

Trailer two was were Negan got himself cleaned. There were multiple rooms with showers, and he was given a new pair of clothes to wear. The alpha let himself relax under the warm spray of the shower head, letting the water wash away the fight. After he finished showing, Negan changed, and then followed Juliana back to the room. 

 

\-----------------------

 

Rick had been asleep when Negan returned. 

 

A little after Negan had left, a lady wearing a maid’s uniform had come into the room, pushing a cart in front of her. On the cart was a pile of pillows and blankets, which she gave Rick one of each, and put Negan’s set on his side. She did all it without saying a word, not even acknowledging Rick's thank you. 

 

It was after she left that Rick decided to take a nap since he had nothing better to do. 

 

As he slept, Rick was dreaming. 

 

~~ He was laying on his back on a bed, completely unclothed, unlike Negan, who was looming over him fully dressed. The alpha had a predatory look in his eye, but Rick wasn't scared, no, he was excited. Negan had leaned forward to drag his lips across Rick's bare chest which caused a pleasant shiver to run down his spine. He then started to move them upward until he was at the junction between neck and shoulder. The omega whimpered pathetically as the alpha nibbled and sucked on the spot. 

 

“You are mine, only mine.” the alpha said in a powerful voice. 

 

Rick quivered because Negan was a strong alpha, yet he was touching Rick with such gentleness. 

 

Negan was perfect.

 

“Let me, Rick. Let me make you mine.” 

 

Negan bit harder on the spot every omega and alpha knew as the claiming spot, the spot only meant for mates. Negan wanted to make Rick his mate, and Rick really wanted him to. What more was that Rick could see the alpha presenting his own neck in front of him. If both of them claimed the other at the same time, then their bond will form. Only until death could it be broken, and even then, they would always be mates. 

 

Rick wanted that. 

 

“Yes, alpha. Negan, I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours.” 

 

The alpha growled in pleasure at Rick's words. Together they positioned their teeth on each other's claiming spot. The feeling of the alphas teeth piercing his flesh was almost too much. Rick moaned as his own teeth began to mark Negan, forever claiming the alpha as his~~

 

The sound of the door opening is what startled Rick awake. He sat straight up to see one of the armed betas that always followed Juliana, reshackle Negan. As they were doing that, Rick tried to calm his racing heart. He had no idea why he dreamt what he did, and he very much wanted to never dream like that again. It was too realistic, and the omega could swear he still felt the lingering of teeth on his neck. Rick blamed the stress from their current imprisonment for messing with his head, and forcing him to have that dream.

“I'll be seeing the both of you again tomorrow, or it might just be Rick. Bye” the female beta said before leaving the two alone. 

 

“So how did they test you?” Rick asked when the door shut. He wanted to know what happened with the alpha, and he wanted to not think about the dream he just had. 

 

“By fucking making me fight with another alpha to the death while Julie took pictures. As you can see I won.” Rick was going to ignore the sudden urge for him to purr in satisfaction at the alpha being victorious. He was happy Negan was alive though, and he said as much. “Never worry about me, Blue Eyes. I'm one tough son of a bitch. So, what about you?”

 

“The beauticians cut my hair, shaved me, bathed me, and dressed me. Then Juliana took me to her photography studio where she took pictures of me.”

 

“You know I found out that because Julie is a portfolio maker, she actually makes a lot of money.”

 

Rick cocked his head to the side “Money? They use currency here?”

 

“Yup. There's also another building for people, and a garage parking building.”

 

Rick took in the information Negan gave. He had no idea how it would help them, but any info was better than none. 

 

“What I'm more curious about is what's the fucking purpose of a portfolio maker? Why the hell are they interested in us?”

 

Rick was thinking about that too. He understood why they'd be interested in him since he was an omega, but Negan? Negan was an alpha, and not many people wanted to deal with his kind. 

 

“I guess we'll find out soon enough.” Rick said.

 

Negan nodded. 

 

They talked some more, mostly about Liam and Juliana. Rick agreed with Negan that they'd have to be careful with Liam. The omega also told Negan of his plan to get Juliana to think he was a typical omega, so that way she'd feel like helping him. 

 

After awhile they were disrupted by the same lady Rick had gotten the pillow and blanket from. She brought them dinner. From there they ate, talked a little more, and then bid each other a good night. 

 

\-----------------------

 

A routine started to develop for the alpha and omega as their days of imprisonment went on. 

 

They would wake up to the maid lady bringing them breakfast, and Rick some suppressants. The omega had been worried he wouldn't have access to his pills, so when the maid gave him one he eagerly popped it into his mouth. 

 

After breakfast Rick would wait until Juliana came to take him to the beauticians. The beta had told him how Liam wanted Rick to be kept clean, so each day the beauticians would bath and dress him. 

 

Negan didn't leave the room often except when Liam had an alpha or two for him to fight. He would come back more bruised from some fights than others, but he always came back. Each victory Negan claimed seemed to make Liam happier and happier. 

 

They're day would end with them having their second meal of the day, dinner. They would discuss escape plans as they ate. Rick was confident that he finally won Juliana over onto his side. The omega had been chatting with Juliana everyday that she took him to the beauticians. He learned that she was seventeen, and that she use to have an elder brother who was an omega, so she sympathized with Rick. Juliana would help them when the time came. 

 

Not only did they discuss their plans, but they also talked about themselves. Negan never questioned why he felt he could tell Rick anything, it was almost natural to tell the omega about how he started The Sanctuary. Rick on there other hand kept wondering how it was he could tell Negan without hesitation that he killed his best friend. The two were bonding in a way, but it was Rick who didn't feel comfortable with the whole thing. Negan was just glad to get to know the omega more. 

 

That was their routine.

 

Until it changed. 

 

\-----------------------

 

Rick woke up the same time as usual to the sound of door to their room opening. He was expecting to see the maid lady with her cart of food, and the paper cup that held his suppressant for the day. What he didn't expect was to see Juliana. 

 

The beta girl walked in with her two bodyguards. 

 

“Come on, Rick. I have to get you to the beauticians fast.” the beta said. Rick didn't like the way she seemed so worried “What's going on?” he questioned. Juliana looked to the side “I'm not allowed to tell you.” If Rick wasn't anxious before he sure was now. 

 

“What's going on?”

 

Rick looked to see Negan waking up. The alpha was yawning, but Rick could tell he was already alert. 

 

“Nothing, Negan. I just need to take Rick a little earlier than usual to be cleaned.” She replied, motioning for one of the armed betas to unshackle Rick. “What's going on.” Negan demanded. Rick shuddered at the hint of alpha influence in Negan's words, the man wanted answers. Juliana was about to speak, due to the command in Negan’s voice, when the other guard came up to Negan and hit him in the face with the butt of his gun. “Try that again, and next time I'll shoot you” the beta growled out. Rick saw Negan about to retaliate, so he decided to step in. “Stop, Negan.” he addressed the alpha “There's no need for violence. I'll go with Juliana, no problem.” Rick had to have a staring contest with the alpha until he finally let out a huff of hot hair. Negan would let Rick go. 

 

Rick walked to the door. Juliana looked grateful at his cooperation as she opened the door, and began leading Rick to the salon. 

 

Through the entire walk to the beauticians, Juliana remained silent. Even with Rick trying to use his omega charm, she didn't speak, so Rick was kept in suspense as to what was going to happen. By the time he was done being cleaned and dressed, he was strung tight. Then Juliana was leading him, not back to his room, but to the stairwell of the building. They walked up flight after flight of stairs until they reached the thirteenth floor. Down the hallway Rick went. It was when they reached a room with a plaque reading ‘Liam’s Office’ did Rick have an idea as to what was going to happen.

 

“Ah, finally you're here!” Liam exclaimed when Rick walked through the door. Liam’s office looked like any office meant for a boss. It had a nice big desk, paintings hung on the wall as decorations, and there was a couch. Not only that, but a tall alpha stood by Liam’s desk, flanked by two strong looking betas, one female and one male. They looked out of place in the office setting. The alpha had short hair, a wild beard, and was wearing a camouflage jumpsuit. The two betas were dressed in identical clothing, and their hair was just as wild as the alpha’s beard. 

 

Liam put an arm around Rick as he led the omega towards the alpha. “Mr. Carver, allow me to introduce you to Rick.” 

 

The alpha stepped forward, and began to check Rick out. From head to toe, the alpha scanned the omega. He waved Liam back as he circled Rick. When Rick felt a hand sliding down his side he tensed. “Don't worry, Lil thang. I won't hurt you.” the alpha spoke in a hard voice as he came full circle in front of Rick. 

 

Their eyes locked. 

 

Rick new the alpha was trying to stare him down. It reminded him of when Negan had tried doing the same thing to him once. There was a difference though, the difference being that this alpha was nothing like Negan. With Negan, Rick actually had felt fear, he knew that Negan wasn't an alpha to take lightly. This man though? He wasn't intimidating at all, Rick wasn't afraid, so he didn't back down. 

 

“A feisty omega, huh.”

 

Without warning, the alpha grabbed Rick by the back of the neck, pushing Rick forward as the alpha started brutally kissing him. Rick tried shoving the alpha off of him, but the man was strong. It was when the alpha tried deepening the kiss, did Rick resort to plan B. Rick let the alpha’s slimy tongue past his lips, and as soon as he did, Rick bit down hard. The taste of blood filled his mouth. He then knead the alpha in the groin. 

 

“A truly fiesty fuck!” the alpha howlered when he pushed away from Rick. It perturbed Rick how instead of being angry, the alpha looked happy. Liam on the other hand seemed shocked by the whole affair. “I apologize for the actions of this omega.” Liam rushed to say. 

 

“Why are you apologizing? This omega is exactly what I've been looking for! Of course I'm going to have to train him, but other than that I'm very much interested.”

 

Rick glared at the alpha “You are not going to train me. If you even think about doing anything, I promise I'll kill you.” he spat out. 

 

The alpha let out a hardy laugh “Such an amusing omega.”

 

Rick was about ready to fulfill his promise. Unfortunately, Liam placed a strong hand on his neck. The painful squeeze Rick felt was threatening, and that's when Rick remembered that there were armed betas in the room with them. 

 

“We should start our transaction immediately. I haven't given the omega his suppressant for the day, so that means his body will start preparing for a heat. We all know that as soon as am omega is off their suppressants, it only takes a couple of days until they go into heat.” Liam said, all business talk. 

 

[This fucker is trying to sell me! What the hell!] Rick was not going to be sold to some alpha as if he was some item you'd find at a store. Oh how he wished there were zero guards around. He'd just love to teach these assholes a lesson about respecting omegas as human beings. 

 

“I'd want to do that, but we didn't bring anything along. I wanted to see the omega in person first because pictures don't compare to the real thing,” the alpha winked at Rick “We'll come back in three days. That way you can add the price for the alpha I saw pictures of too. That alpha will make for a perfect worker.”

 

Well it looks like both he and Negan were up for sale. 

 

“That sounds fine to me, but if someone else comes along with a better offer during those three days, I'll feel obliged to do business with them instead.”

 

Carver didn't appear to like what Liam said. The alpha went from a happy attitude to menacing in a second. 

 

“I want this omega, and that alpha.” Carver growled out. 

 

“I understand that but you have to understand I'm looking after the welfare of my people. How can I, as leader, be expected not to jump at the opportunity to get my people even more stuff? Now remember though, Mr. Carver, that's if, if, someone else comes along. Otherwise you have nothing to fear.”

 

“I want this omega, and that alpha.” Carver repeated. 

 

Rick could feel the anxiety coming from Liam, the beta didn't know how to handle a brute like Carver. 

 

“Juliana, take Rick back, and leave the guards here. Me and Mr. Carver need to work on an agreement we both will be satisfied with.”

 

Juliana moved forward to grab Rick, and pull him to the door, away from the agitated alpha and beta. 

 

“Sometimes I think Liam forgets that he isn't an alpha.” Juliana said, once she and Rick were outside Liam’s office. They began walking back to Rick's room. 

 

[Now is the time to use the beta. You cannot allow the beta male to sell you to that alpha. Make this female help you] Rick's omega told him. Rick didn't need to be told twice. 

 

Rick stopped suddenly when they walked through the door that led to the stairwell. He slumped his shoulders, and brought his hands to his face. The whole stairwell started to fill with the scent of distress phenomenons. 

 

“Rick? Are you okay?” Juliana asked in concern, laying a gentle hand on Rick's shoulder. Rick pulled his hands away to reveal that he was crying. Juliana let out a gasp. 

 

“I-I can't… I-I can't let that alpha have me!” Rick began to wail. Juliana immediately embraced Rick in a hug. “P-p-please, Juliana! Don't let L-Liam do this. I k-kept a str-rong front in t-there, b-b-but I can't!” Rick cried into the young betas shoulder. 

 

Juliana starred to rub Rick's back, trying to soothe the crying omega. “I'm so sorry, Rick. There isn't anything I can do.”

 

“T-there is” Rick started to say, pulling away to look at the beta with pleading eyes “Help me, h-help me and N-Negan escape.”

 

Juliana bit her lip. 

 

[You need to be more convincing. Be more convincing!] Rick's omega scolded. Rick could see that the beta was on the edge. Just a bigger nudge, and he'd have her. It looked like the only way to do it was to again use the call he hated. Rick guessed it was worth it if it meant him and Negan were able to escape. 

 

“Juliana, please help” Rick pleaded, letting out an omega whine. 

 

The beta seemed to still hesitate, but in the end Rick knew he won. 

 

“I’ll help. Just give me some time to think of something.” 

 

The omega hugged Juliana “Thank you!” After a moment the beta hugged back. 

 

[You did it] 

 

\-----------------------

 

“What happened?” Negan asked after Juliana shackled Rick and left. Negan had been extremely worried when Rick was taken, but then Rick came back with his eyes all puffy and cheeks red. 

 

“Liam is trying to sell us to this alpha named Carver.”

 

Out of all the things he expected Rick to say, that wasn't one of them.

 

“Sell us? What the fuck does that beta cunt even thing we are, animals? We're fucking people for Judas sake!”

 

“My thoughts exactly. The upside is that Juliana is going to help us escape before then.”

 

“How'd you finally convince her?”

 

“By using my omega charm.”

 

Negan cocked his head to the side “You cried? You fucking actually made yourself cry?”

 

“I had to do what I had to.” was Rick's reply. 

 

“You're real conniving when you want to be.” Negan said, squinting his eyes at the omega. 

 

Rick just smirked. That's when Negan noticed red dots on his lips. 

 

“Are you bleeding?” Negan asked, tapping his own lips to show Rick where he saw blood. Rick wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Don't worry, it isn't my blood.”

 

“Who's blood is it?”

 

“Carver’s. He forcefully kissed me, and put his tongue in my mouth, so I bit it before I kneed him in his groin.”

 

Negan clenched his jaw. He had no idea who this alpha was, but when he saw him he'd make sure that Carver would pay for laying a finger on Rick. 

 

“I wonder how long we've been here.” Rick questioned, distracting Negan from his thoughts. 

 

The alpha thought about it. He really didn't know exactly, but he had a guess. “A week? Give or take a day.”

 

“My family has to be worried sick.” the omega said, solemnly. 

 

“We'll get you back to them in fucking no time, so don't think about it too much.” Negan tried reassuring Rick. 

 

“I'll try.” Rick said with a small smile. 

 

It was then that they heard a knock.

 

Liam walked in with his hands behind his back, immediately heading towards Rick. It was a shock when the beta pulled Rick up by the shirt, from off the floor the omega had been sitting on. 

 

“It makes no sense why an omega like you could cause such a problem. I know your worth something, but not that much.” Liam spoke coldly to Rick. 

 

When Liam had grabbed Rick, Negan had risen to his feet. The chain around his leg tugged hard as he tried reaching for Liam. “You son of a bitch! Let him go!” Negan shouted. 

 

Liam turned his head to the side before he smirked at Negan. “I just wanted to know what the fuss was about.” the beta said, he then faced Rick again and began kissing him. 

 

“Get your fucking filthy mouth off if him!” Negan roared, pulling against the chain to his shackle. 

 

The alpha watched Rick struggle as Liam slipped a hand underneath his shirt. The beta wasn't even that much bigger than Rick, yet Negan could see the omega having a tough time fighting him off. It wasn't until Rick brought his hand up, and drags his nails down the side of Liam face, did the beta let up. The omega then head butted the other man in the nose. Negan was satisfied to see Liam’s face bleeding from the scratches, and probably, broken nose. 

 

“You stupid, omega!” Liam shouted, kneeing Rick in the stomach. The omega went down groaning in pain. Liam started to kick Rick, aiming for his core body. 

 

“Stop it you fucking British faggot asshole cock sucker!” Negan cursed. He spewed his words with alpha rage behind him, for each blow that landed on Rick, made his heart hurt. He couldn't do anything to save his omega from the pain. 

 

The beta finally stopped his abuse on Rick, and turned to Negan. “What if I kept on going, alpha. What pray tell would you do to stop me?” the beta mocked. 

 

The alpha stared into the eyes of the beta. 

 

“I’m going to kill you, and Carver. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but nothing’s going to change that. Nothing. You're both already dead.” Negan spoke. His eyes never wavered from the beta’s, his voice held steady. This wasn't a promise he was making, but a guarantee.

 

{No one touches, or hurts, your omega. No. One. He is yours, and yours only. All your enemies will bleed before you} 

 

Liam seemed to get that. His eyes had gone wide, and he appeared to be scared. 

 

“Heh, you keep telling yourself that. Men, come along.”

 

With that, Liam and his beta guards left the alpha and omega alone. 

 

“Rick, are you okay?” Negan asked with worry.  
The omega slowly got up into a sitting position. “I don't feel anything broken, so I'll probably have bruises, but other than that I'm fine.” 

 

Negan breathed a sigh of relief. Rick never should have gotten hurt. They shouldn't have even been in this situation. 

 

“We need to get out of here.” Negan said. 

 

“We will, Negan.”

 

\-----------------------

 

~~Rick once again found himself on a bed naked. This time he was laying on his stomach, lazily watching Negan. 

 

The alpha was standing over two mutilated bodies. They were the bodies of the alpha’s opponents, Liam and Carver. He kept on on smashing them with his barbed wire bat. Guts, flesh, and blood spewed all over the alpha. Rick found the image enticing, and he could feel himself getting hard. The omega shifted his legs, letting out a needy whine. 

 

His whine got the attention of the alpha.

 

Negan stopped what he was doing to give his full attention to the omega. Rick shifted to lay on his side. He rose one leg, bending it at the knee, so he could give the alpha a clear view of how aroused he was. A shiver ran down Rick's back as he heard a deep growl come from the alpha. 

 

The alpha walked up to Rick. He could see that Negan’s eyes were dilated, almost black, the alpha was very aroused too, yet he didn't touch Rick. 

 

Rick let out another needy whine 

 

“Alpha, please, please touch me.” 

 

He wanted the strong hands of the alpha to travel everywhere on his body. Rick presented himself more to the alpha, trying to coax Negan into touching him. The alpha let out a chuckle. 

 

“You look so good like this, omega. Desperate for my touch. That's what you want, right?”

 

Rick whimpered in response. 

 

“That's how it's supposed to be. Only I should be allowed to have you and touch you. No one else.” the alpha spoke threateningly. He was referring to what the dead bodies did when they were alive. Carver stole a kiss, Liam stole one too, and he hurt the omega. 

 

“Only you, alpha. I didn't want them, only you. I give myself to you.” Rick said, barring his neck and body to the alpha, a true sign of submission.

 

Finally, the alpha leaned down to put his lips on Rick’s. 

 

The kiss was wonderful~~

 

[Why the hell did I have another dream like that!] Rick screamed in his mind as he sat straight up, awake. He blinked his eyes, letting them adjust to the artificial light that never went off in their room. Across from him, he could see Negan still sleeping. 

 

Twice already he dreamt of the other man in a sexual way. At least the second time kinda made sense. Rick had been assaulted by those two bastards. If he ever got the chance he would gladly put a bullet in Carver and Liam’s head. His dream kinda represented what he was feeling. They had been brutally killed in his dream which was very satisfying. The problem was Rick had no idea why he liked the thought of Negan seeking revenge on his behalf, and he didn't get why he felt Negan was the only one who could bring him comfort. It was really weird how in the dream he wanted to kiss Negan in order to chase away the ghosts of Carver and Liam. Rick's brain was muddled. 

 

[It is not healthy to live in denial] his omega spoke. 

 

[Denial? Denial of what?] 

 

Rick’s omega gave no response. It was seriously frustrating for him to try and understand his omega. His omega side let him tap into pretty useful instincts, but damn was it complicated. 

 

Rick rubbed his eyes. He wasn't going back to sleep after that dream. He would just wait until the maid lady brought them breakfast. Rick heard movement behind the door, so he guess he didn't have to wait long after all. 

 

When the door opened Rick was surprised to see, not the maid lady, but Juliana. The beta was pushing the familiar food cart, this time the cart was covered in a clothe. “I don't have much time.” Juliana said as she rushed over to Rick, and began freeing him from his shackle. Rick immediately stood up when his shackle was removed. 

 

“Julie?” Negan questioned when the sounds woke him. Juliana went over to the alpha, also freeing him. She then went back to the cart to pull off the clothe. Rick saw Lucille, his hatchet, and two handguns. “I'm going to head back downstairs, so I can escape from the front. It will be better for you two to head up to the roof. The garage parking building is right next to this one. It's an easy jump from here to there. Once y'all are at the other building, find a car. The cars usually have their keys kept on the driver's seat.” the beta rushed to explain to them. 

 

“You're helping us to escape right now?” Negan asked in disbelief. 

 

“I have to. Yesterday Carver and Liam got into a big negotiation argument. Liam was beyond angry with Carver, but in the end they made their deal. The deal being that Carver was supposed to go home to get the goods he promised us, and come back here early in the morning. The sun hasn't even risen yet and Carver is here. I need to get y'all out now before they come to get you. So grab your weapons and let's go!”

 

The alpha and omega wasted no time in getting their weapons, and then following Juliana out of their room. The trio ran down the hall into the stairwell. 

 

“Why don't you come with us?” Rick asked when Juliana began walking down the stairs. The beta stopped to look at him. “I'm actually afraid of heights. I wouldn't be able to make the jump.”

 

Rick nodded “When you get out try to come find us. I have a settlement called Alexandria, if you can find a map it'll be on there. We'll welcome you with open arms.” 

 

“Same for me and my settlement. Me and my people live in a factory called The Sanctuary. It won't be on any map, though it's relatively easy to find, along with some of my outpost.” Negan added. 

 

“I'll try.” Juliana smiled at the both of them, then she continued down stairs. 

 

Rick and Negan continued upward. They had nothing go wrong, until they reached the thirteenth landing. Never would they have expected to run into both Carver and Liam. The alpha and beta had walked through the door leading to the thirteenth floor just as Rick and Negan came up the stairs. All four of them just stared at each other. 

 

Negan was the first to react. The alpha had stepped in front of Rick, bringing up his gun, he started shooting. Carver and Liam immediately rushed back behind the door. “Go, Rick, go!” Negan commanded. He shoved the omega up the next flight of stairs. “What're you doing?” Rick questioned when he saw Negan wasn't following. “I'm gonna just take care of unfinished business. I want you to go to the roof. If you have to leave without me then fucking do.”

 

“Negan-”

 

“Go!” Negan commanded, using his alpha influence. Rick hated how his body was forced to leave the alpha behind. 

 

\-----------------------

 

Negan watched Rick leave before he started for the door that Carver and Liam were behind. 

 

It disturbed Negan how quiet the hallway was. He had his gun ready in one hand, and Lucille in the other, as he slowly walked down the hallway. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Carver and Liam had to be somewhere. He was mostly feeling for the other alpha because Liam wasn't much of a threat. Carver was going to be the real challenge, Negan was ready though.

 

He kept creeping forward until he heard movement. There was a door, two doors down, on his left, that was open. Negan got closer to the wall. He crouched down as he walked up to the door. In a rush he went inside. 

 

It was a good thing he had been crouching when he entered the room because Carver had swung a chair. Negan dove for Carver’s legs, successfully knocking the alpha backwards onto the floor. In the tumble Negan accidentally let go of Lucille, but he fortunately still held his gun. Carver was trying to wrestle the gun from him. Both alphas were rolling on the floor, trying to get the upper hand. It came to a point where Carver ended up underneath Negan, so Negan took the opportunity to start punching the other alpha in the face, while still keeping one hand on his gun. With each punch Negan landed, Carver’s face became bloodier and bloodier. Negan actually thought he was going to punch Carver to death, when suddenly the other alpha let go of the gun, and used both of his hands to shove Negan off of him. Negan rolled on the floor away from Carver. 

 

“They're in here!” 

 

Negan looked to the door and saw three armed betas rushing in. Before they could take aim, Negan already raised his gun, and started shooting. He managed to shoot two in the chest, but the other had used one of his companions as a shield. Negan thought he was done for when the third man aimed at him, but to his surprise, Carver came up behind the last beta, and smashed his head in with Lucille. 

 

“I don't want others messing with our fight.” Carver said as the betas dead body dropped to the floor. 

 

“Me neither.” Negan responded, rising to his feet. 

 

Both alphas stared each other in the eyes. This was a fight for an omega. One of the deadliest types of fights. When an alpha won a fight against another for an omega, the winner got to claim the omega. Negan wasn't that barbaric, he still wanted to have Rick the right way, which was by finishing their courtship. He was going to win against Carver though, but only so that Rick could be safe. Carver was a threat that needed to be eliminated.

 

{There is no holding back, there is no honor. There is only victory} Negan’s alpha spoke.

 

Negan knew what his alpha meant. The usual circumstance in a fight between two alphas for an omega, was that they weren't supposed to use guns. It was considered fair to only use melee weapons, or their fists. The thing was, Negan knew that in a fight you couldn't always play by the rules, his alpha knew that too. 

 

Carver wasn't like Negan. He was barbaric, and would listen to his instincts on how the fight should go. He didn't expect Negan to raise his gun and shoot. 

 

The alpha grabbed his neck where blood was gushing from the bullet hole. He collapsed to his knees as Negan walked up to him. 

 

Negan used his foot to knock the alpha onto his back. He retrieved Lucille from the floor where she had been dropped. “Rick told me how you kissed him.” Negan said. He hovered Lucille just barely above Carver’s lips before he raised the bat and smashed down. The alphas moth became so bloody, and teeth started flying. Negan kept smashing until Carver’s mouth caved in, and he was choking on his blood. 

 

Negan left the room in search of Liam. He used his senses to pinpoint where the beta was at. Negan ended up coming to a door that had a plaque reading ‘Liam’s Office’. 

 

“We can make a deal.” Is what Liam said as Negan entered his office. The beta was standing behind his desk, trying to put up a brave front, but his smell of fear gave him away. 

 

“What deal would that be?” Negan asked, swinging Lucille. 

 

“You let me live, and I'll let the both of you go.”

 

Negan rolled his eyes “You honestly think I'd believe that cliché bullshit? How fucking dumb do you think I am?”

 

“I don't think you are dumb.” Liam shook his head “I am being honest with you. You see, I don't want to die, so if letting you and the omega go means I live, then that is what I'll do.”

 

Negan tapped his chin thoughtfully “It sound like a pretty good deal,” 

 

Liam smiled, seemingly relieved. 

 

“But-” Negan continued “I remembered telling you that I'd kill both you and Carver. I can’t make myself a lier, now can I?” the alpha grinned. 

 

\-----------------------

 

Rick couldn't believe that he left Negan behind. [Fuck alpha influence] Seriously, why was it that Negan had to be the only alpha who could get Rick to do what he wanted? Negan was the only alpha who's influence worked on him. Rick hated it. He shouldn't have left Negan to do all the fighting. 

 

[The alpha had to be the one to kill them. Not you. It his duty to seek revenge on your behalf, and he has to prove himself] Rick's omega explained. 

 

It was all bullshit. 

 

When Rick finally made it to the top of the roof, he contemplated heading right back down. Negan only command for Rick to go, not stay. Technically, Rick could go back and help Negan. 

[Do not help the alpha] Rick's omega growled at him [He is doing what he is supposed to be doing. Wait for him. He will come to the roof, victorious] 

 

Complete bullshit. 

 

Rick waited. 

 

Rick waited on the roof anxiously. He started to pace back and forth, making sure to check the door to the roof every minute. When it started feeling too long of a wait, he headed to the door. He nearly got hit by it when it swung open. 

 

“Shit! I didn't know you were there. Did I hit you?” Negan rushed out, apologetic. 

 

“I’m fine” Rick brushed him off “We need to hurry up and leave already. The faster we get away from here, the better.”

 

Negan nodded. Together they went to the edge of the roof that faced towards the garage parking building. 

 

Now Juliana had said that the jump between the buildings would be easy. Rick wanted to find her and explain the definition of easy because the jump was anything but. The omega would swear that it was a ten feet gap between the building. He doubted that even a horse would be able to jump that far. 

 

“We have to go back, and try and make it through the front.” Rick said, backing away from the edge. 

 

“Come on, Blues Eyes, it's not that bad.” the alpha stepped closer. 

 

“Have you ever tried jumping that far?”

 

“No, but I'm confident I could make it. That's your problem Rick, you're not confident enough.”

 

Rick raised an eyebrow “Yes, that's my problem.”

 

“Look, if you set your mind to it, then you can do anything. It's like if you set your mind to becoming a pickle then damn it, Rick, you could be one. So set your mind to becoming a parkour person, and be Parkour Rick!”

 

Before Rick could even respond to that load of nonsense, Negan had backed up, and then he started running. The alpha had ran to the ledge and leapt across. It was a wonder to Rick how Negan even made the jump. The alpha may have teetered on the edge for a bit but he made it. 

 

“I told you, Blue Eyes! Confidence! Set your mind to it!” Negan yelled. 

 

[This crazy alpha] Well Rick guessed, since Negan made it, he probably would to. 

 

Rick backed up the same amount he saw Negan do. With a quick intake of breath, he ran. Rick pushed hard from the ledge of the building when he leapt forward. 

 

[I'm gonna make it. I'm gonna make it… Shit! No I'm not!] 

 

Unlike Negan who landed exactly on the ledge, Rick saw himself falling before he could reach out to it. He closed his eye because he knew, he was a goner. 

 

“No you fucking don't, Rick!”

 

Rick was surprised by the sudden pull he felt from the arm he had reached out with. He looked up to see that Negan had grabbed ahold of him. 

 

“I know I'm strong, but I can't hold you forever!”

 

With Negan’s help, Rick pulled himself up, over the edge of the garage parking building. He panted from exertion, and from almost coming close to dying. If he could help it, he would never be doing something like that again. 

 

“That's enough catching your breath. We gotta go.” Negan pulled Rick to his feet. 

 

They both ran to the the ramp that led to the next level of the garage parking building. They went down one after another until something caught Rick's eye. 

 

“Negan, look.” Rick pointed to a familiar looking moving truck. The both of the them went up to their truck. Negan slid the back open some, so he could take a look inside. “Of course they wouldn't have kept out loot in here.” he said, dejected. 

 

“At least we got a car.” Rick said, optimistic. 

 

“I guess.” 

 

Negan went around the car to the driver's side. Rick went to the opposite side. It was nice that when Rick pulled the handle of the door, that it opened. “They left the key on the seat.” Negan told him as he got inside. When they were both situated, the alpha started up the truck. 

 

While Negan drove them out of the exit to the garage parking building, Rick looked out his window. He saw the front of the building they had been held captive in. A lot of people were rushing out, all them looked terrified. Amongst those people, he caught a glimpse of the beta who helped them. Rick would have told Negan to stop, so they could grab Juliana, but the alpha was going at top speed. Their place of capture became a speck as Negan drove them away. 

 

\-----------------------

 

“I think we should head back to the fair grounds, and get the rest of the stuff we left behind there. After that I want to head to The Sanctuary. It's the closest to us, I'll take you home right after.” Negan told Rick. 

 

“That sounds fine to me. So as long as we're far away from where we just were.”

 

It felt so nice to finally be free. Rick had thought about his family often. He knew that they were worried sick, especially Daryl and Carl. The two betas had tried so hard to get Rick not to go. Rick not showing up after the three days probably confirmed their greatest fear, which was that Negan had done something. That was the big thing. He hoped that his people didn't decide to attack The Saviors, thinking that they did something to him. Hell, The Saviors might have attacked Alexandria thinking they did something to Negan. It would be a miracle if the two settlements had played nice during the absence of their leaders. 

 

When Rick and Negan arrived at The Sanctuary, Rick was glad to see that the place looked intacted. 

 

Negan stopped the truck in front of The Sanctuary’s gates. There were five guards aiming their weapons at the vehicle. Negan rolled his window down. “Y'all better fucking open the gates for your leader. You have no fucking clue how tired I am right now.” Negan yelled at the guards. All of them, except one, hustled to get the gates open. The last guy had ran to the factory. 

 

The alpha ended up driving the truck to the entrance of the factory. When the two got out, they were immediately swarmed by Negan’s men. Everyone was asking what had happened to him, and if the stuff in the truck was theirs. 

 

“I'll answer everyone's questions soon enough. I need to talk with my heads first, and then I'll get back to the rest of you lot. As for the shit in the truck, it not ours. That shit belongs to the omega beside me. If anyone touches anything in there, I'll personally bash their head in.” the alpha spoke as he walked to the factory stairs. Rick walked alongside him, keeping his head down. He had killed some of these people, and as much as he trusted Negan to keep everyone in line. Rick preferred to try and keep a low profile, well, as low as he could. Negan was making it difficult because the alpha had wrapped an arm around his waist, as he guided him up the stairs that led into The Sanctuary. Everyone was eyeing the omega. 

 

To distract himself from the many eyes peering at him, Rick took in all he could of the inside of the factory. The main part of the factory looked like a little market place. There was tables set up that had assortment of items on them. On the outskirts of the tables were rows of beds, each separated by a curtain. 

 

They continued along the catwalk, until they came to a door. Standing besides the door was a redheaded woman, wearing a black dress. 

 

“Welcome back, Negan.” the woman greeted the alpha. The redhead was a beta, and seemed like she wanted to be anywhere else. She didn't seem happy to see Negan. When her eyes landed on Rick, she gave him a thoughtful look. 

 

“Hello, Sherry, I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time.” Negan spoke. He let go of Rick so he could step up to the woman, Sherry, and gave her a kiss on the lips. Rick was actually taken aback, not as much as his omega side though. He had to grit his teeth as he felt an onslaught of instincts telling him to rip the throat out of the redhead. His omega side did not like Negan kissing anyone else. Rick didn't much care, he was just curious as to who Sherry was to Negan. 

 

“Are you going to introduce me to your friend?” Sherry asked when Negan pulled away. 

 

“This hear is my mate-to-be Rick. Rick, this is Sherry, my uh… My Wife.” Negan awkwardly introduced the woman. Rick tilted his head in confusion. Negan had told him that his wife had died. Now Rick wasn't a professional lie detector, but he could have sworn Negan had been sincere when talking about his wife. He guessed he was wrong, it looked like Negan was a good lier. That actually disappointed Rick a bit. He was starting to trust the alpha, but now…

 

“Nice to meet you.” Rick stuck his hand out to offer Sherry a hand shake, deciding to completely ignore how disappointed he felt in Negan. She took his hand and shook it. “Likewise.” She said. 

 

“Sherry, can you take Rick to my room” Negan directed the female beta “Rick, I'll come collect you when I'm done talking to my heads.” 

 

Sherry started walking through the door, with Rick following her. Negan followed too, but he ended up turning right, down a hallway. Sherry and Rick headed straight. 

 

“So, how'd you end up being forced into a relationship with Negan?” Sherry asked as they walked. 

 

“My people and I had attacked one of his outpost.”

 

Sherry whistled “You guys sure are crazy. I'm guessing he was going to kill one of you.”

 

“Yeah. It was a good friend of mine. At the time Negan didn't know I was an omega, but I had to tell him in order to save my friend.”

 

When they reached Negan’s room, Sherry turned to face Rick. Rick was startled by the serious look she had. “You may not know this, but I'm one of many wives Negan has. If anyone can understand the position you're in, it's me. If you ever need anything, or want to talk, then don't hesitate to come to me,” she placed a hand on Rick's shoulder “We're in this together.”

 

Sherry left after that. 

 

[One of many waives. How many does Negan have?] Rick wondered as he entered Negan’s room. There was a king sized bed, couch, coffee table, and windows looking out towards the forest in the back of the factory. Rick sat on the couch. The moonlight from outside filtered through, allowing the omega to see his feet, that he propped up on the coffee table. He wiggled them as he kept thinking about Negan’s multiple wives. 

 

[The alpha will get rid of the beta whore, and any others, once you become his mate. An alpha and omega relationship allows for no one else to be involved] 

 

Rick's omega side was still seething from his encounter with Sherry. Rick actually liked the beta. She seemed kind, and Rick appreciated her offering him support. [That tramp cannot be your friend. She is a rival, one that will be defeated]. Rick didn't understand why his omega was so worked up about Negan being with others. It wasn't like it wasn't common for some alphas to have lovers. [Those aren't true alphas. A true alpha would never seek the body of another if he has a mate. The same can be said about a true omega. An alpha and omega bound is sacred]. Rick didn't care, he actually wanted Negan to be with his harem. The more attention he paid to willing betas the better. It left Rick free. [You should be furious. Not delighted]. In a sense he was furious because he hated that Negan just wanted to add him to his collection. If Rick wasn't going to accept Negan before, he sure wouldn't now. 

 

Rick's omega still wasn't pleased with him. Rick decided to ignore his omega side in favor of taking a nap. 

 

\-----------------------

 

{You are absolutely stupid} Negan’s alpha growled. Negan knew he deserved the insult. He hated how it was a force of habit for him to greet his wives with a kiss. Negan fucking kissed another woman in front of Rick, the omega he was courting. Who in their right fucking mind kisses someone else in front of the one their courting? No one! Unless they're stupid like Negan. That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was introducing Sherry as his wife. Negan saw the look on Rick's face. Rick looked very surprised, and a little betrayed. It wasn't like Negan even payed his wives attention anymore. He had em, yeah, but that was because their marriage to him had been a deal for an easier life. Rick was the one who usually took up all his attention. Hell, Negan barely remembered he had gotten a new wife not so long ago. 

 

{You should have rid yourself of the whores once you started courting your omega. You are mocking the courtship}. It was way easier said than done. Negan had promised the women that if they married him then they wouldn't have to work. He couldn't just force them out of the deal. {You care more about the whores then you do about your omega. The omega would not want to share you, as much as you would not want to share him. If you do not do something about the whores then the omega might call off the courting}. 

 

One, Negan cared more about Rick then he did his wives. Two, he need to do something about them, least he make Rick leave him. 

 

This was something to think about during another time. For the moment, Negan had arrived at the room where he would be talking to his heads. 

 

They were already sitting at the long table when Negan walked in. He took note of them all. Arat, Dwight, Gavin, but Simon was the only one missing. Negan stuck a pin in Simon being missing, as he walked to the head of the table. He sat down in his chair and looked at his people. “Raise of hands, how many of y'all thought I was dead?” Negan peered at all of them. He was pleased when no hand rose up. “Fucking good none of you did. I'm dead when I say I'm dead, and you'll fucking know when that happens.”

 

“What happened to you?” Arat asked. 

 

“Me and Rick had gotten ambushed by some assholes. As you can see though, we were too much for them to handle.” Negan said, grinning. 

 

“You were gone for about a month.” Dwight spoke up. 

 

A month? I mean, Negan knew he and Rick had been captive for a long time, but a whole month? Fucking hell, it was a wonder that The Sanctuary didn't go to shit while he was gone. 

 

“Who did y'all follow in my absence?”

 

Gavin pointed at Simon's empty chair “Simon is your second in command, so we did what he wanted. He basically ran everything how you'd have wanted us to because he knew you were alive.”

 

“Where is Simon now?”

 

“He's at the Hilltop. Well first he had stopped by Alexandria to pick up Carl, Michonne. and Daryl.” Dwight answered. 

 

“What the hell is he doing?”

 

“Simon has been getting with Rick's people, forming a search and rescue team. They've been looking for the two of you non-stop.”

 

Negan had always trusted Simon. The alpha had been a great friend to him, but fucking damn. Simon needed a fucking promotion, or some shit, even though he was already a high rank. 

 

“The final thing I'm going to say is that I'll be getting some of our people ready for a little mission. I remember how to get to the place me and Rick had been held captive at. I want to go back there, this time with reinforcements.” Negan told them “Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to collect Rick before I head off to the Hilltop.”

 

Negan stood up from his chair, and walked out the room. 

 

Upon entering his bedroom, Negan noticed a silhouette sitting on his couch. It was Rick, and he appeared to be sleeping. Negan stepped around the couch, he stood there, watching Rick sleep. It occurred to him that it was creepy to stare at someone sleeping, but Rick looked so peaceful. The omega had his feet propped up on the coffee table, and was laying on his side. Rick was using his arm as a pillow. 

 

Negan wished he had a camera with him because he wanted to capture this moment. He hesitate in waking Rick up, even if they needed to leave. The alpha started reaching forward, to shake Rick, but he stopped when he heard Rick let out a whimper. 

 

The omega was starting to breathe fast, and was becoming restless. At first Negan thought Rick was having a nightmare, until he heard a moan. The omega was moaning as he started jutting his hips backwards. It was just his guessed, but Negan would say that Rick was having a wet dream. One where he was being fucked. 

 

“Alpha…” Rick whimpered out, and fuck did Negan hope Rick was dreaming about him. 

 

Negan tensed. 

 

He shouldn't be letting this continue. 

 

The sounds Rick was making were affected him. He could already feel himself start to get hard, but he willed his hard on away. It was inappropriate to continue watching Rick. He needed to wake the omega up. 

 

Negan walked quietly to the bedroom door, and grabbed the handle. He opened it. “Blue Eyes!” Negan called as he slammed the door shut. Rick was effectively startled awake. The omega had jumped up at the loud slam. “Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you.” 

 

Rick calmed himself down before replying “I'm fine, so what's happening?”

 

“Were headed to Hilltop since that is where my second in command is, and some of your people are. Apparently they had formed a rescue squad, and have been looking for us non-stop.”

 

Rick chuckled “That sounds like my family”

 

“Right, so let's get going.”

 

\-----------------------

 

Rick was silent in the car, and he was grateful that Negan was too. The omega was still thinking about the dream he had, well, he was actually trying NOT to think of it. This was the first time that one of his wet dreams about Negan included said alpha, fucking him. The worst part about the whole thing was that Rick had felt such pleasure in the dream. Also he kept wondering if Negan was good in bed in real life. 

 

Rick shook his head. 

 

“What are you doing?” Negan asked. 

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

That was the other reason Rick was trying not to think of the dream. He was stuck in a truck with the alpha that had thoroughly claimed him in his dream. Rick wished that he could hit himself in the head, and forget. 

 

At least they were already driving up to the gates of Hilltop. Seeing his family would help him forget about he weird dream. 

 

“Mama!”

 

When Rick stepped out of the moving truck he was nearly toppled over by Carl. He steadied himself as he hugged his son. Carl had a death grip on him, which Rick understood. He had been gone for too long. 

 

“Rick!”

 

Daryl was walking towards him, along with Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, and Simon. Rick's group started to give him a hug, one by one, squishing Carl in between since the beta wasn't letting go any time soon. Simon had went to Negan to great the alpha with a simple nod until the alpha pulled him into a hug. “Come on, Simon. If Rick's people can be all touchy feely, so can we.” Simon had rolled his eyes, but let the alpha hug him. 

 

“Are y'all gonna tell us what happened?” Daryl asked when everyone was done with hugs. 

 

“Me and Blue Eyes will, but first, I wanna head into the big house so I can have a nice drink. Then we'll talk. Unlike Rick, who got to take a nap, I am so fucking tired, and need to relax a bit.” Negan told the beta. 

 

“Yeah, let's do what Negan said.” Rick conceded. 

 

Everyone trailed after the alpha and omega who led the way. 

 

Walking into the house, and then the study, they found Gregory at his desk. 

 

“N-Negan! It's so good to see you!” the beta jumped from his chair. 

 

“Glad to see you too, Gregory. I want you to fix me up a drink, okay?”

 

The beta fumbled away from his desk to do as Negan asked. As that was going on, the rest of the group found somewhere to sit. Rick decided to take the couch, he leaned back into it so Carl would be comfortable leaning into his side. Negan sat to his right, while Daryl decided to sit on the arm rest opposite Negan. Rick noticed Daryl glare at Negan when he rested his arm on the back of the couch, and began gently rubbing the back of Rick's Neck. For Rick's part, he ignored the rubbing, but Daryl wasn't. Rick glanced at Negan to see him smirking. The omega gave a quick smack to Daryl’s thigh, and a kick to Negans’s leg, in chastisement. Everyone else had no problem finding a seat. 

 

“Here you are.” Gregory said, handing Negan his drink. 

 

Negan took the cup “Now that I've got this, it's story time!”

 

Rick and Negan both recounted their tale. They got a mix of emotions as they spoke. There was disapprovement for the ferris-wheel incident, happiness at them finding supplies, disgust that Negan had to fight another alpha to the death, and finally horror at the part where Negan and Rick were to be sold. As they talked Rick realized that he and Negan had been on quite the adventure, and he noticed how quickly Negan glossed over him killing Carver and Liam. The alpha had been detailed when it came to the cage fights, but for those two he hardly said anything. He wondered why. 

 

“That's our story. Anything happen with y'all?” Negan asked. 

 

“Daryl almost started a war with The Sanctuary.” Carl piped up. 

 

Rick shot his gaze towards Daryl “What did you do?”

 

“The kid is being over the top. All I did was head to The Sanctuary to talk.”

 

“He was actually yelling for someone to come out, and talk to him. When I did, he tried punching me.” Simon added. 

 

“That was only because I thought y'all had did something to Rick. I didn't know. To me, it could have been Negan decided to keep Rick as prisoner.”

 

“I wouldn't do that to, Blue Eyes.” Negan growled.

 

“Yeah, right” Daryl responded. 

 

“No war happens though.” Rick pointed out, trying to distract the alpha and beta. 

 

“Nope, but only because I'm more leveled headed than your companion.” Simone looked towards Daryl, to which the beta just shrugged “I had already been getting antsy when Negan didn't arrive at the appointed time he set, and your guy coming for answers about your whereabouts, confirmed my suspicion that something happened. It was immediately after that I talked with Daryl about forming a search party, he agreed. We ended up coming here to Hilltop since it's in between Alexandria and The Sanctuary. It was Maggie and Glenn who ultimately organized everything though. By the way, they've done really well at getting Hilltop more ordered than Gregory's every had it.” Simon directed the last part to Negan. 

It was a wonder to Rick how his people ended up cooperating with Negan’s. In the long run, he knew it was a good thing because that meant the two communities would be more likely to allie with one another. With an alliance, Alexandria had more support. Maybe his and Negan’s capture had been a good thing. 

 

“I like that mine and Rick's communities can come together when needed” Negan voiced “We need to keep it like that. Also we need to add Hilltop, and if I'm going to do that I have to make a small change.”

 

Negan looked at looked at Gregory “You're fired, Greg. Maggie and Glenn, you're replacing him as leader of Hilltop” Negan declared. 

 

Gregory started sputtering while Maggie and Glenn shared a look of shock on their faces. 

 

“W-we accept, but on one condition” Glenn started speaking once he composed himself “You stop taking half of Hilltop’s supplies. Instead we set up a trading system. Since Hilltop is in the middle of The Sanctuary and Alexandria we can use this place as the base for trade.”

 

The hand on the back of Rick's neck stilled. His family seemed on edge about what Negan would do. Nobody had been expecting Glenn's proposition. Rick knew they didn't have to worry though. He looked at Negan and saw the man in deep thought. Rick has already experienced different types of emotions from Negan. The alpha wasn't offended by Glenn, he was actually considering Glenn's proposal. 

 

“Taking half of Hilltop’s shit was supposed to be a courting gift to Rick. Ultimately it's his decision to make on the matter. If Blue Eyes is okay with it, then I am too.”

 

Everyone looked at Rick “Yeah, I'm okay with it.”

 

“It's settled then! Maggie and Glenn will help me and Rick set up a trading system. We'll also have to add another community I know, but that's for another time.”

 

Glenn looked relieved that Negan agreed, and absolutely happy at the outcome. About the only one who raised any protest was Gregory, but after Negan gave him a look that promised death, the beta quieted down and left the study. 

 

“If everything is taken care of, I want to drop off Blue Eyes at home already. We need some fucking sleep!”

 

So ended the meeting in the Hilltop house. 

 

Going to the cars, Rick found out that Simon came in his own while Michonne, Daryl, and Carl came in another. Rick would have ridden with his family back home, but he wanted to speak to the alpha alone. It took some convincing to pry Carl off of himself, he had to assuage the boy's fears of him losing his mama.When it was time to go, Rick got back into the moving truck with Negan. Off they went to Alexandria. 

 

“I'm surprised you didn't go with your son.” Negan said. 

 

“I didn't go with Carl because I wanted to ask you something.”

 

“Ask away, Blue Eyes.”

 

“When you told everyone about your cage fights, you gave all the gory details, yet when you talked about Carver and Liam you didn't. Why's that? What happened when I left you behind to fight them?”

 

Negan became silent. The alpha stared straight ahead, Rick noticed him tapping his thumb against the steering wheel. 

 

“... The first one I fought was Carver. It wasn't that hard to beat him because the dumbfuck thought I'd play by the rules. I shot him in the throat before I smashed his mouth in with Lucille. After that I went looking for Liam. He was in his office, pretending that he wasn't scared, which was bullshit. I killed him by… knocking him to the ground and bashing in his mouth like I did for carver. Then I bashed his hands to smithereens. He was still alive when I left him.”

 

Rick thought hard about what Negan said. He had told him how Carver kissed him and he was there when Liam assaulted him. The way the alpha killed the two men resembled what they did, just a more grotesque version. He smashed the mouths that kissed him, and destroyed the hands that touched him. [You belong to the alpha. No one else is allowed to have you, or touch you] Rick's omega spoke, almost repeating what the Negan in his dream had said. Rick didn't know why, but he felt like purring in satisfaction. The alpha did well. 

 

“Stop the car.” 

 

“Look it wasn-”

 

“Stop. The. Car.” Rick said more forcibly. 

 

Negan obliged. 

 

“Face me.”

 

The alpha faced towards Rick. He had a look of confusion on his face. 

 

Rick had to admit that Negan wasn't that bad of a guy. Sure he lied about his wife situation, making him untrustworthy in a sense, but he still had been good to Rick. Never had the alpha done what Carver and Liam did. He tried to be respectful to Rick, and he even gave Carl gifts. Rick thought that Negan earned something. 

 

Slowly the omega scooted towards the alpha. He placed one hand on Negan’s thigh, letting it rest there. Rick then leaned forward. Negan went stock still as Rick laid a soft kiss to the alpha’s lips. As soon as he laid it Rick pulled away, and scooted back to his seat. 

 

“Come on. We have to catch up or the others will think something happened.” Rick told Negan when he saw that he wasn't going to move any time soon. The alpha snapped back to attention and began driving again. 

 

It wasn't long until they came to Alexandria’s gate. Negan drove the moving truck in behind the others. After that, both occupants of the truck got out to help unload all the supplies in it. Once the truck was empty, Negan and Simon started saying their goodbyes. 

 

“Are you coming tomorrow?”Rick asked Negan as he hopped back into the truck. 

 

“Not tomorrow, or the day after that. Maybe in four days?”

 

“Four days?”

 

“Mhm. I have something to take care of. Try not to miss me too much.”

 

Rick smiled “I don't think that'll be hard.”

 

Negan pouted “I'm going to miss you. How about a goodbye kiss to hold me over until I see you again?”

 

“Nice try.”

 

Negan chuckled “Oh well, maybe another time! Anyway, I'll be seeing you in four day, Blue Eyes. Take care!”

 

“You too.”

 

Negan closed the door after that. Rick watched as he pulled out of Alexandria, back into the road with Simon following behind. 

 

He still couldn't believe he kiss the alpha, but Negan had earned it. Of course Rick still hadn't changed his mind about not mating with the alpha. 

 

[Four days] 

 

Rick would keep the number in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any and all spelling, punctuation, and grammar mistakes I may have missed while editing :)
> 
> Feel free to comment or leave a Kudos! 
> 
> I apologize for the long wait. This chapter gave me some trouble because I can't write fights scenes well, or gore, apparently XP So this chapter came out a lot less brutal than I intended.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy and forgive me for the fucking long wait. I'm now gonna be working on the chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Negan leaned his back against a wall. He lazily swung Lucille back and forth as he watched his men move to and fro. They were currently at the location where he and Rick had previously been held captive. His men were combing through the settlement, looking for any useful shit. They had been doing that since they arrived early in the morning. 

 

When Negan and his men had first arrived at the office building, they found the entire place void of life. Only a couple of roaming dead fucks were there to greet them. Negan hadn't been surprised because when he and Rick had left, Liam’s entire settlement had become a huge clusterfuck. At least it seemed that way when he had looked in the rear view mirror. 

 

Negan started gently tapping his bat against the wall. 

 

Truth be told, Negan had been hoping to find a certain beta. Juliana had been the reason Negan was back at The Sanctuary, and that Rick was safe. The alpha had been hoping to find the female beta, so he could bring her back to The Sanctuary. He would have let her live without having to work for points.

 

“Negan!” a voiced called out, grabbing the alpha’s attention. 

 

Negan turned his head and saw that it was Arat who was calling for him. He pushed himself off the wall to meet her. “What's up?” he asked when he got closer. 

 

“We found a room filled with clothes, and you're jacket is in there.”

 

Negan smiled wide “Take me to that room so I can get my jacket back. Those fuckers better not have fucked it up.”

 

Arat started to lead the way with Negan following. The two headed to the stairwell, and then went up one flight. It was the first door of the second floor hallway that held the clothes. The room was filled with racks and tables that held all types of clothing articles. Negan could see his leather jacket sitting atop of a table that seemed to be meant for hoodies. The alpha went up to the table to grab the jacket and put it on, it felt so good having the leather encase him. After that he went in search of his red bandana, so he could complete his iconic look. 

 

Negan rummaged around each table, searching for his bandana. He eventually ended up finding it, but when he moved to put it on, something caught his eye. Hanging on a nearly empty rack was a denim button up. It was easy for him to picture Blue Eyes wearing the shirt. The shirt would work great in bringing out the omega’s eyes. Negan went to grab the shirt off its hanger. He held it in his hands, and brought it up to his nose. It smelt new, not a hint of anyone else's scent was on it. Negan liked that because that meant that when Rick started wearing the shirt, it would pick up his scent. Nothing was more pleasing to the alpha’s nose then the smell of the omega, well, except for when Negan scent marked Rick, which combined their scents into something delicious. Negan couldn't even remember the last time he scent marked Rick. Being captured by Liam, and shackled to a wall, had distracted him. He missed the scent marking. Negan almost let out a whimper in longing. He missed Rick.

 

Negan had told Rick that he'd see him in four days, it's been seven days since he said that. He blamed all the shit he had to take care of. 

 

On day one Negan knew he needed to stay put at The Sanctuary. He had originally wanted to head straight to Liam’s settlement ASAP, but as a leader he had to change his plans since he knew his people wouldn't have liked it. Negan had been gone for a whole fucking month, so he needed to at least wait a day before leaving again. 

 

On the second through fifth day, Simon came up to Negan to tell him some news about an outpost he had stationed at an old police station. “The first two weeks you were gone, that outpost had gotten the bright idea to start rebelling. I had it under control for the most part, but I got some Intel that they're trying again since they think you're weaken from your captivity.” Simon had said, so Negan had to deal with that. He thought it would be simple. All he had to do was put the fear of Negan into the people at the outpost - it was easier said than done. Negan tried handling the whole affair without bloodshed because damn it, the people at that outpost were pretty good fighters. He didn't want to lose some good muscle, but the people were dumbass’ which meant they didn't listen to his peaceful approach. Negan ended up having a small battle with the outpost before winning, and then he made a show of executing the rebels in order to dissuade others from copying them. 

 

On the sixth day he had to deal with his wives. Negan had actually forgot that he had wives ever since he started courting Rick. Hell, he had found one of them making out with another guy - scaring the shit out of the both of them - but they didn't have to worry because he didn't care. He just told them to get a fucking room next time, jeez. The only reason he decided to deal with them was because one of his newest wives, what was her name? Meg, Rose, Kim - fuck it, he didn't know her name. He just knew she was a beta cunt. Anyway, the beta cunt had started causing problems by being so whorey. The girl didn't like that Negan wasn't paying attention to her so she'd basically throw herself at him. Negan didn't understand why she was so damned obsessed with him, his other fucking wives were perfectly fine with him forgetting about them, but not this bitch. Even his alpha side was annoyed by the beta, it wanting him to just rip her to shreds to finally get her to stop being a pest. He regretted ever accidentally marrying her, and it was an accident. On the night before his first run with Blue Eyes, Simon had come to him about possibly getting a new wife. At first Negan had been curious, but as he met her he quickly lost interest. The beta girl was pretty, but Rick was gorgeous when compared to her. It was because of his thoughts about Rick that he just said “Yes, okay, shut the fuck up, we're married. I got things to do.” He wished that he hadn't been so distracted by thoughts of Blue Eyes on that night. Negan had to admit though, that it was kinda a good thing he married that hoe. She was the one that finally got him to divorce every one of his wives. Negan had even made an announcement so everybody knew he was going back to being single, until Rick said yes to becoming his mate that is. Of course the beta cunt still pestered him, even though she got a good deal out of the divorce. All his wives got a good deal. They still had the same privileges, the only difference was that they were free to pursue anyone else without repercussion. Negan just wished the bitch would go after someone else. He swore that if she didn't calm her tits, then he couldn't be blamed if he shot her dead. 

 

After those days of freaking chaos, Negan finally got his men ready to head to Liam’s, and here he was - holding a shirt missing Blue Eyes. 

 

“Arat, how much longer til this whole place is cleared?”

 

“I think it'll be late evening by the time we're done.”

 

“Tell everyone to go faster. I wanna fucking leave this place as soon as we can.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Negan had been away from Rick for seven days. He wasn't going to be away any longer. 

 

The alpha needed to see his omega.

 

\-----------------------

 

Rick walked up and down the watch platform on the wall of Alexandria. It was late evening, the sun already having set. He was currently taking his turn on watch duty, looking around into the night. 

 

The omega took in a deep breathe. 

 

The past seven days had been very busy for the omega.

 

The morning after Rick returned from his month long absence, he had set up a meeting with all of Alexandria. He told the people, and the part of his family who didn't already know, what had happened to Negan and him. It was a simple affair that didn't take much time. Soon after that though, Eugene came to him with an idea that had been brewing in his head. “I've been thinking how the walls of Alexandria weren't properly thought out. No offense to the late, Reg Monroe, but he was only an architect and a man who only saw the dead as a threat. Had he been an engineer, or at least knowledgeable about the dangers of people invading, then the man would have realized to put the supports of the wall facing inward, not out. I could go into a whole spiel, but I won't in order to save us time. I just want to proposition that we rebuild the wall a different, more effective way. I already drew up blueprints if you'd like to look at them.” the beta told him. Rick had never really thought that Alexandria’s wall had any weakness, but after Eugene pointed out some stuff, like that if anyone from the outside wanted to get in then they'd just have to climb the supports up. Also that it would be easier for an attacking enemy to push the wall down since there were no supports on the inside to keep it sturdy. The omega agreed with Eugene, and together they set up a plan to rebuild one section of the wall at a time. The whole thing kept Rick's mind busy.

 

It wasn't just the wall that had him running around, but also the trade system Glenn had proposed to Negan. Rick had to make trips to Hilltop to sort out with Maggie and Glenn what Alexandria would offer to the trade. Simon would be there too, on occasion, to work out what The Sanctuary would be offering. It was a bit of a hassle since they had to come up with a way to make sure no community was lacking anything, and no community got more than the other. 

 

Through everything he had to take care of, Rick had completely forgotten that Negan hadn't shown up on the fourth day as he had said he would. 

 

[Lies] Rick's omega stated. 

 

It wasn't a lie, well, not a complete one at least. He hadn't been thinking of the alpha the first three days, but on the fourth he'd been expecting Negan to show. When he didn't Rick just chalked it up to Negan being busy himself, seeing as the alpha was also a leader, so it meant he had things to do. After that Rick basically did forget, the alpha had been far from the forefront of his mind.

 

[That is why at one point when Carl came running to you about visitors at the gate, you immediately jumped up to inquire if it was the alpha] 

 

Rick's omega side was referring to an incident that had happened on the sixth day of a no show from Negan. The omega had been in his home looking over some of the revisions Eugene had made to his blueprint of the wall. He had been completely focused until his son came barging into their home. “At… the… gate,” the omega panted, completely out of breath from running. Rick had quickly tossed aside the blueprints he held in his hands. “Negan? Is it Negan at the gates?” The omega asked in a tone that wasn't at all anxiously hopeful or anything. “No.” Carl answered, looking at Rick weird. Rick deflated, not because of disappointment, it was because… It was just because. “It's two betas, a mom and dad, with their three kids.” The omega nodded his head, and motioned the young beta to lead the way back to the gate. As the two were walking to go meet the newcomers, Rick saw from the corner of his eye Carl glancing at him. The beta didn't say anything, and Rick didn't address it, deciding to ignore his son's glances. They both just kept walking.

 

[You miss the alpha more than you let on] 

 

Rick wouldn't say he missed Negan, he could admit though that he notice his presence being gone. It was hard not to since the alpha was someone who emitted both power and excitable energy. So yeah, Rick noticed an absence, but he absolutely, positively, did not miss the alpha. He didn't miss Negan. He really really didn't, like, at all. 

 

[You can try to convince yourself as much as possible, but you know the truth. Your denial can only go on for so long]

 

Rick squared his shoulders, and pointedly ignoring his omega side. He watched his surroundings intently since he was on watch, and that was what he was supposed to be doing anyway. 

 

He peered down the road in front of Alexandria. The omega began squinting when he noticed something. He brought up the sniper rifle he was holding in order to peer through its scope. He could see what appeared to be two dots of lights, moving lights, which meant a vehicle was approaching. Rick kept his sight trained as the vehicle got closer and closer. 

 

When it finally pulled up to Alexandra's gate, Rick had his finger on the trigger. He didn't know who was inside, so Rick wanted to be ready for anything, though the vehicle did seem rather familiar. 

 

“Hold it right there!” Rick commanded as the driver opened his door. 

 

“Easy, Blue Eyes! It's only lil old me!”

 

Rick put down his gun. 

 

Now he knew why the vehicle looked so familiar to him. It was the same truck he had ridden in with Negan when they first met each other. 

 

“Can I come in?” the alpha asked. 

 

“I’ll be right down!” Rick responded, hurrying to climb down the watch platform, all the while ignoring the sudden burst of happiness he felt at seeing the alpha. 

 

\----------------------

 

Negan pushed harder on the gas pedal. He was making his truck drive as fast as it would go. Hopefully no dead decided to cross the road because then Negan would be up shit's creek. The alpha couldn't slow down his speed though, not when he was so close to seeing his omega.

 

Back at Liam’s base, the alpha had gotten his men to work faster then they could possibly go. He probably seemed like more of an asshole than usual, but he couldn't help it. The need to see Rick, his omega, was overwhelming strong. Negan's hands had actually started shaking because he wanted to touch, needed to touch, Rick. It was almost like Negan was going crazy. That was why when the last of the loot was loaded up, he gave an order to Arat to take his men back home. Arat followed his orders, so that let Negan hop into his truck, and book it to Alexandria. 

 

Negan could already see the gate to the community. He slowed down his speed, and came to a halt in front of the gate. Negan quickly opened the door, but stopped when a voice hollard at him to hold it. He felt a pleasant tingle run through him when he recognized the voice. 

 

“Easy, Blue Eyes! It's only lil old me!” Negan called out. “Can I come in?”

 

“I'll be right down!”

 

Negan watched Rick disappear behind the wall. He felt so giddy at the moment, and just knew that when Blue Eyes opened the gate, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from jumping on the omega. Negan could already smell Rick's scent from where he stood. Rick smelt like soft roses blooming in fall, and a forest after it rained. Negan wanted to bury his nose in Rick's neck so he could drown himself in his scent. He also wanted to scent mark the omega so badly. 

 

{Calm yourself. You mustn't overwhelm the omega. He isn't ready yet for you to reveal how much you need him} Negan's alpha side advised. It was easier said than done. 

 

Negan walked up to the gate when he heard movement behind it. He was digging his nails into his palm to stable himself. 

 

When the gate finally opened, and Rick was in front of him, Negan froze. The omega was wearing a smile on his face that looked so bright that even the sun paled in comparison. His blue eyes sparkled with joy, making them look like sapphire gems. 

 

Rick was beautiful, breathtakingly so. 

 

Negan's eyes wandered away from Rick's face. As much as the omega was beautiful, the alpha was also drawn to his irresistible scent. Negan felt his palm start to ache with pain. He hadn't notice how hard he'd been digging his nails in. 

 

Rick opened his mouth, but shut it. He had a look in his eyes as if something just dawned on him. He then tilted his head to the side in offering. Negan wasted no time in striding forward, and taking ahold of the omega. The alpha scent marked the omega at a leisurely pace, he wanted to make sure their scents mingled perfectly. Negan actually started to get a little heady as he placed his nose directly on Rick's skin, and took a hefty sniff. 

 

When Negan had to pull away, he did so with aversion. 

 

“I missed you.” Negan said with naked honesty. 

 

“You're late.” Rick replied. 

 

“Aww, did you miss me?”

 

“Not really, but I had been wondering what happened to you.”

 

“You know how it is when you're a leader. There's a lot of shit to get done, and no one else to do it but you.”

 

Rick chuckled “Ain't that the truth.”

 

They became silent after that. It wasn't awkward, more so peaceful. Negan was basking in Rick's presence, and it seemed that Rick was doing the same with him. {The omega may not tell you in words, but he too missed you. This is why it is important for you to never be away from him for too long. As an alpha, you are always supposed to be with your omega}. Negan didn't need to be told twice. If he had a hard time being away from Rick, he could just imagine how it felt for the omega. 

 

“We should go on another run together.” Negan blurted out. The alpha wanted to be alone with the omega after being away for so long. {Idiot. The omega might fear going on runs with you and him alone. The last time could have traumatized him. You were not able to keep him from being captured, so he might have lost some faith in you} Negan's alpha side spoke to him. Of course Rick might not like the idea of going on another run with him! Negan would make sure they never would get captured by another group again, but Negan's alpha side could be right. Rick might be having doubts about him, as much as Negan hated to think that. It probably would have been better if Negan suggested something else to do with the omega, so they could be alone. 

 

“I would, but I don't think my son would like the thought of that.” Rick responded “He and Daryl still haven't gotten over the fact I had almost been sold.”

 

Negan wondered for a moment if Rick was just making excuses because he didn't trust Negan anymore, but he saw the sincerity in his eyes. 

 

“Why not just bring Carl along?” Negan too blurted out. He need to fucking stop blurting shit, and actually fucking think before speaking. Though it wasn't like what he suggested was bad. It meant he wouldn't be completely alone with Rick, but they'd still be together. Plus it would be good for him to interact with Carl more. 

 

The omega looked thoughtful. “I would have to ask him. He'd probably be up for it since it would mean he could keep an eye on me.” Rick said the last part with a hint of affectionate amusement. 

 

“That's settles it! You'll ask your kiddo, and I'll come back tomorrow with supplies.”

 

“You're leaving already?” The omega was trying to act nonchalant, but Negan could tell that he really didn't want their reunion to end so soon. It brought warmth to Negan's heart that Rick wanted to be around him as much as he wanted to be around Rick. 

 

“I mean, I probably should since it's late as hell.” Negan said. In reality he didn't need to leave, nor did he want to, but Negan wanted to get Rick to ask him to stay. It was one thing being able to tell how the omega wanted him near, and another to actually hear Rick admit it. Of course, knowing Rick, the omega wouldn't say outright that he wanted Negan to stay. 

 

Still though. 

 

“It's not that late.” Rick remarked, and then after a beat of silence. “I'm still on watch, and it gets too quiet sometimes.”

 

Rick was hinting to Negan. The alpha supposed that was as close as he'd get to Rick telling him that he wanted him to stay. 

 

“Then I guess I'll stay until the end of your watch.”

 

\-----------------------

 

Rick woke up feeling better then he did the past seven days. 

 

His watch the other night had been more entertaining than they usually were. It was mostly due to the presence of the alpha beside him. Negan had went up the watch platform with him, and as they kept a lookout for anything suspicious, they filled the time with talking. Their conversation was very informative for Rick. It was during that time that he let Negan know about his old job as a Sheriff’s Deputy, and Negan completely surprised Rick by telling him how he use to be a P. E. teacher. “What? Don’t I look the teacher type? You know I actually love kids, and I’m not half bad with them.” Negan had said in response to Rick’s flabbergasted expression.The fact that Negan was a teacher of any sorts was overly shocking to the omega. 

 

That was how they continued until Michonne called up to Rick that it was her turn for watch. The two had climbed down, and met Michonne, who was looking at them with one eyebrow raised in question.

 

“Did you boys have a nice watch together?” the female beta asked.

 

“We did actually.” Negan wrapped his arms around Rick’s waist, and then rested his head on his shoulders. “It was very romantic, and I hope to do it again sometime.”

 

Rick could feel a blush threatening to take ahold of his face. It was then that the alpha decided to give Rick a sweet peck on the cheek which caused the omega’s face to go beet red. Michonne smiled in amusement. Rick tried glaring at her, but all that did was make her smile grow bigger.

 

“Negan, isn’t it time for you to head back now?” Rick managed to say perfectly fine. He did not squeak out the sentence. Not at all.

 

“Yes it is.” the alpha said with a sad tone.

 

“Well have a good night to the both of you.” Michonne said before walking past them to head up to the watch platform. 

 

Rick wiggled out of Negan's hold so he could go about getting the gate open. He did his task in the slowest way possible. It wasn't like the alpha was in a immediate hurry to get home since he wasn't commenting on Rick taking his sweet time. 

 

When the gate was finally open, Rick felt the urge to make the alpha stay. Negan began walking past the gate, but Rick wanted to grab his arm. He didn't know why, but he was tempted to whine. At that realization, Rick felt disgusted with himself. Negan wasn't that important to him to want to degrade himself in order to make the alpha stay. 

 

“You don't have to look to sad, Blue Eyes. I'll be coming back tomorrow bright and early.” Negan said in a reassuring voice while placing a hand on Rick's shoulder.

 

“I'm not sad.” Rick replied in an irate tone. He threw Negan's hand off of him. 

 

The alpha seemed taken aback, probably wondering why Rick suddenly got an attitude. The omega knew that Negan didn't do anything to warrant Rick being a jerk, which made him feel guilty. [Life would be a lot simpler if you would only admit that you love the alpha’s presence. That is why you want to keep him from leaving] Rick's omega stated. Maybe it was true, and maybe not. Either way, Rick had to apologize to Negan. 

 

Rick stepped up to Negan, and gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He was sure that this form of apology would be good enough for the alpha. 

 

“See you tomorrow.” Rick took a step back. Negan had the biggest grin on his face that let Rick know he made the right decision. 

 

The alpha nodded his head before heading back to his truck. 

 

That was how the omega ended his night. 

 

It was sorta weird though how he woke up feeling so great. [You needed the alpha’s visit yesterday] Rick's omega said. Rick wouldn't have said he needed the visit, but he could admit that it was very pleasant. Except for the part where he had a sudden urge to keep the alpha from leaving, other than that, it was peachy. [Do not forget that you must ask Carl whether or not he would like to go on an outing with you and the alpha]. Oh, yeah. 

 

He was sure Carl would agree to come, only because he was going. What Rick wasn't sure about was how his son would get along with Negan. The man may have said he was good with children, but that didn't necessarily mean he'd hit it off with Carl. Their only interactions with one another were when Negan ambushed them in the woods, when he came to visited their house, and when Negan gave Carl some comic books. Those interactions had been very short. Rick knew that Negan could be a lot to handle, not to mention the alpha had quite the potty mouth. He didn't want the alpha to corrupt his son. 

 

Rick was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the sound of a door opening and closing from outside his bedroom. It looked like Carl was up. The omega left his room to catch up with his son. 

 

“Morning.” Rick greeted Carl in the kitchen. 

 

“Morning.” Carl was bringing out a pot to heat up water. Rick could see two packs of instant oatmeal next to him. He watched his son prepare their breakfast. 

 

“Did I do something?” the teen questioned. 

 

“No.”

 

“Why’re you staring at me then?”

 

“Because I wanted to know if you'd like to go on a run with me and Negan.”

 

The teen look at him incredulously “You seriously want to go on another run so soon?”

 

“It's not soon.”

 

“Mama,” Carl started in a stern tone “It's only been seven days since you escaped your imprisonment. You were held captive for a whole month.”

 

Rick nodded his head because it was true “I'm still going to have to go on runs, Carl. Alexandria always needs something. This time though you can come with, and make sure no kidnappings happen again.”

 

The teen seems to contemplate what Rick said “I'll go. I trust myself anyway to do a better job than Negan at watching your back.”

 

Oof. Thank God Negan wasn't here to hear Carl say that. Rick sometimes forgot how mouthy his son could be, and prayed that Carl wouldn't do anything to disrespect Negan during the run. 

 

“Once we're done with breakfast, we have to hurry to get our things together because I'm not sure on the exact time Negan will be here.”

 

Carl nodded before going back to making their breakfasts. 

 

After the two ate, they began preparing a pack each for the run. Once they finished they went to the gate, and waited there for the alpha to show up. 

 

They didn't have to wait long to pull the gate to the side in order to make their way to Negan’s truck. 

 

Rick greeted Negan in the same fashion he's always greeted the alpha, which was by tilting his head to be scent marked. He made sure to swallow down the purr of content his body was about let out without his permission. The omega still didn't particularly like when the alpha scent marked him, but he could admit to getting rather use to it. There still was no reason for him to purr since, as he said, he still didn't like the action. 

 

“Good morning there, Carl!” Negan enthusiastically greeted the beta. The alpha held out a hand to have Carl shake it. There was an awkward pause where it seemed like Carl wasn't going to shake the hand, but in the end the beta did. Rick didn't miss the relieved look on Negan's face. “Alright! Let's hit the road so we can take the first step in making ourselves an iconic trio.”

 

The beta lifted an eyebrow at Negan's words. “I really doubt that's going to happen.”

 

“Come on, kid. We can become something freaking awesome. Maybe as good as the Star Wars trio! You know - Hans Solo, Princess Leia, and Luke Skywalker. I can be Hans, you can be Luke, and your Daddy can be Leia.”

 

Rick let out a noise of offense. “I am not Princess Leia.”

 

“Why not? I mean, you're so fucking beautiful that you could pass for a princess.”

 

Carl snorted. 

 

“Negan start the car.” was Rick's only response. 

 

“Anything you wish, your Highness.” Negan said as he gave an over exaggerated bow. This time his antics actually caused Carl to let out a chuckle instead of just a snort. Rick guessed that it was a good thing if Negan got Carl to laugh, but he wished the it wasn't at his expense. 

 

[This is going to be an interesting run] 

 

\----------------------

 

Negan felt fidgety. 

 

He was in his truck with Rick and Carl. 

 

No one was talking. 

 

The alpha thought that he had broken the ice when he made Carl chuckle, but by looking at the teen - who everytime he looked in the rear view mirror, had his eye on him - he may not have actually fucking broke anything. He had also thought he wouldn't even need an icebreaker considering the fact he had gifted Carl with comics before, and that seemed to have won some favor with the beta. Of course Negan had also failed in protecting Rick from being held captive for a whole month - which was a huge fucking set back. The worst part was that he wanted to be witty, and good humored, like he always was. It was just he felt so much damn fucking pressure. He hadn't lied when he told Rick that he was good with kids. All his students in his old gym class had actually adored him, and he'd loved those dumbass’ too. It used to be so easy to just talk to kids. {It is because the beta is not just any child. He is the offspring of your omega} Negan's alpha side pointed out. He really didn't want to screw anything up with Carl. Not only did he actually want to get to know the kid, but he knew that Carl was the only one that could get Rick to end the courting. If Rick's son didn't see him as a good potential mate for his father, then neither would Rick. 

 

Fucking demons stabbing themselves to commit motherfucking suicide - why did the kid not stop fucking staring at him! Negan felt like at any given moment he was going to turn the truck around to cancel their run. He's faced the dead as they tried to munch on him, and brutal people that wouldn't hesitate to kill an infant, but he could not face a skinny ass, teenaged, beta.

 

Fucking hell.

 

“Do you actually have a destination we're heading to, or are you just roaming?” Rick's voice spoke up, nearly scaring the shit out of Negan. 

 

“Yeah, I do. There's a neighborhood I’ve heard about that appears to have been untouched. Since it has a lot of houses, I was thinking we spend all day there, check through as many as we can, before I take you guys back home.” Negan replied, wanting to kiss Rick in thanks for having finally broken the silence.

 

“But you haven’t personally checked out the area.” Carl stated. Negan looked back at him in the rear view mirror, and he could see the teen giving him one of the most callous fucking stares ever. Like fuck-ing shit you’d think that Negan just committed a mortal sin, or some shit. The kid needed to tone himself down some - seriously, though it was kinda amusing since the beta was so tiny. It made Negan think of a chihuahua, and how the little fuckers tried to act all tough. {Keep your mind on track. The beta is challenging you at the moment. He does not like the idea of his father possibly walking into another trap, hence his callousness towards you} Negan’s alpha chastised. His mind was completely on track, thank you very much, and he knew very well how to answer Carl.

 

“The guy I got the information from is a scout of mine. He’s a trustworthy son of a bitch, so when he guaranteed me that the neighborhood had zero signs of anyone ever being there then you can bet my alpha ballsack that it’ll be empty when we arrive.” Negan said with such certainty as he looked into Carl’s eye. The moment was disrupted when Rick made an displeased sound. The alpha looked at the omega.

 

“Did you really have to say the last part like that?” Rick was frowning.

 

“It’s okay, Dad,” Carl spoke up before Negan could reply “I’m going to hold you to your words, Negan.”

 

This fucking kid. He quickly became Negan’s second favorite person in the world.

 

\-----------------------

 

Rick was never more grateful than when they finally pulled into the neighborhood Negan had mentioned. Not in a million years would he have thought he’d have to deal with Carl challenging an alpha like Negan, or any alpha at all. It was a miracle that Negan hadn’t tried to put Carl in his place. [Not so much a miracle, it was more so that the alpha could not take offence to your offspring. The alpha knows that your child has every right to test him, since the alpha is courting you. It is a very big part in the courting for the alpha to not only win you over, but also your son] Rick’s omega side explained. In hindsight his omega side had a point. No decent omega parent would ever mate with an alpha that didn’t get along with their kids. Still, Rick wished that Carl would just give it a rest for at least a moment. [You know that you like it. It is pleasing that the alpha is willing to rise up to any test your child gives him in order for him to win the child over, and most importantly you]. Rick had no time to agree or disagree with his omega side because Negan began parking the truck. 

 

Negan parked the truck in the driveway of the first house, on the left, in the neighborhood. All three occupants got out of the car to survey their surroundings. 

 

The entire neighborhood reminded Rick of a jungle. The local plant life had reclaimed the area as its own. Everywhere overgrown plants covered houses, sidewalks, and the road. A few of the houses were completely destroyed, with caved in roofs. It was a bit eerie since the only sounds that could be heard were birds chirping, at least it meant no one else was with them in the neighborhood. 

 

Rick glanced at Negan and his son. The alpha was giving a smug smile in Carl's direction, to which the beta responded by seeming annoyed, but acknowledging that Negan had received correct information about the neighborhood. Rick shook his head at the two, they were such a handful. 

 

The trio began walking up to the house. It was all wordless as Negan took his place in front of the door, gun already drawn, while Rick grabbed Carl, and moved them to the side of the door - with Rick right next to it, gun already in one hand also. The omega gave the knob a gentle, quiet, turn. It was locked. He looked at Negan, and the alpha nodded. After six seconds passed, Negan brought his leg up to kick the door open. Rick simultaneously kept his hand on the door to keep it open, and not let it swing back. Negan was the first one inside the place, scanning left and right for any signs of walkers. Rick followed behind him, having signaled Carl to stay outside, as he covered where the alpha wasn't looking.

 

The house was a two story, and in a silent conversation with their eyes, the men agreed that the alpha would check upstairs - the omega down. It didn't take long for the two to clear the place, and when they did, Rick called for Carl to come inside. 

 

“Let's be thorough in our combing through the house, and then we'll move on to the next one.” Rick told them.

 

“Can I suggest something?” Carl piped up. 

 

Rick gave a nodded for Carl to go ahead. 

 

“Well, there are a lot of houses here, and I think for use to be more productive we should set some time aside to clear out more houses for possible walkers so we can get that out of the way. We then go back to look through them for anything useful. It can be that you stay here to start with this house, Negan and I can start clearing the other houses. We'll meet back with you in two hours so we can all check the houses that we just cleared together.” the beta explained. 

 

As soon as Rick heard the “Negan and I” part, he knew why Carl brought up his idea. The beta wanted to be alone with the alpha, probably to further assess him, without any possible interference from Rick. The omega really didn't know how he felt about leaving the alpha and beta alone. It wasn't like he didn't trust Negan with Carl, it was more along the lines that he didn't trust Carl with Negan. Carl was very much like him, but it was worse since he was a teen, and teens could be such little shits sometimes. [It doesn't matter how you feel at the moment. It's best for your child to do what he wants. If he can form a strong bond with the alpha then it will be for the better] Rick's omega side advised him. 

 

Rick turned his head to Negan “I don't think that's a bad idea. That is, if you're okay with it too?”

 

“I'm all for it. I think me and Carl will make a great team, and be efficient at clearing out any dead.” Negan responded cheerfully. 

 

It was settled then, those two would go and Rick would stay. 

 

How Rick prayed that Carl wouldn't push Negan too much. 

 

\-----------------------

 

Negan and Carl left Rick in the first house as they ventured further down the neighborhood. They had to go five houses down since the others were just wrecked shit holes. While they walked Negan felt like how he did back in the truck. The alpha knew he earned some points when the neighborhood turned out to actually be empty, but that was about it. It was also a bit unnerving to him that Carl wanted to be alone with him, and he knew that's what Carl planned when he suggested his idea. Negan figured the kid wanted to take a closer look at him to further assess him without his father's presence. At the moment Negan missed Rick because the silence was going to kill him. {Try asking him a question. It will help break the silence, and help you to better know the beta. Just stay away from the topic of his missing eye. You haven't yet earned the right to ask about that} Negan's alpha side suggested. What question could he ask, or should ask? {Ask anything}.

 

“Are you scared I'm trying to replace your Mother, or that I'm trying to take your Dad away from you?” Negan asked. 

 

Carl whipped his head to the side to look at Negan with wide eyes. He did it so fast that Negan was afraid the boy would get whiplash. 

 

“What type of questions are those?” Carl responded, giving Negan a sense of deja vu. 

 

“I just wanted to know your feelings on my whole courtship of your father.”

 

“So you decided that being blunt, and bringing up my mother was the right way to go?”

 

Shit. The moment was an almost exact parody of when Negan tried to get to know Rick better by asking about his heats. {It should be noted for future references that you are an idiot} Negan's alpha side said with exasperation. Negan felt slightly offended because A) it was his alpha side that said to ask any fucking question, and B) he knew he was an idiot. 

 

“You're right. That's a topic that should be handled with more fucking care, and we're not anywhere near close enough to each other for me to ask about your mom. I'm sorry.”

 

Carl actually seemed surprised by Negan's apology. Most alphas never admit when they're wrong, they had too much fucking pride. Negan had pride, but he knew when he was in the wrong. 

 

“It's…. not that hard of a subject to bring up. She's been gone for three years, I mean I still miss her a whole bunch, but I've accepted the loss a long time ago.”

 

Negan couldn't believe that Carl actually was talking to him about his mom. He already knew most of the story because of Rick, and damn was it quit the story. Her dying on a farm they all thought would remain safe, and the big kicker being that she had been cheating on Rick with his best friend before she died. The same best friend Rick had to kill because he was trying to kill Rick. He wondered if Carl even knew about his mother's unfaithfulness. 

 

“I didn't realize what type of relationship she had with Shane until the first year after she died.” Carl spoke. 

 

Shit on a cat, Negan had said his last thought aloud. “You - uh… didn't have to answer that question. I hadn't meant to say that out loud.”

 

Carl shrugged. “My Dad told you everything.” Carl more so stated than asked. 

 

“Yes.” Negan responded nonetheless.

 

“Mhmm…. It was a huge shock to me when I realized that my Mom had been cheating on my Dad. My brain just one day decided to show me all the times Shane and my Mom had acted as more than just friends. I know she had her faults, both as a Mother and wife, but I never like to think anything bad of her. I also know you couldn't - wouldn't - try to replace her, and that you aren't trying to take my Dad away from me, so the courting isn't worrying me that much.”

 

“Not to sound really rude as fuck, but why are you even telling me all of this. Like I said before, we don't know each other well, so you don't owe me shit.”

 

“Because I've realized that we should get to know each other better. I know you know that I've been testing you a bit, which I have every right to, but that is only because I wanted to see how you are. After witnessing a tidbit of you and my Dad together, and him by himself, now you - I see how me and you getting along would be good for the future.”

 

Was Carl implying that he thought his Dad would concede in becoming his mate? {It seems as if the beta is} Negan's alpha side confirmed. 

 

“Are you saying that you think me and your Father will become mates?” Negan couldn't help asking. 

 

Carl gave him a cryptic smile. “I guess we both won't know until the future.”

 

That was the end of their conversing until they finally came up to the seventh house on the block. 

 

“Do you remember how me and your Dad cleared out the first house?” Negan asked, missing Rick. The alpha had quickly grown accustomed to never having to be verbal with Rick when regarding some actions. It made Negan feel warm how they could sometimes read each other. 

 

“Yeah, I do. Want me to check downstairs like he did?”

 

Negan nodded his head, and so Carl got into position. The beta tested the knob, and found it completely unlocked. He swung the door open for Negan, and so the alpha entered. It took no time at all for the two to clear their sections, and yell out that the house was empty. Negan went downstairs, following the noise of Carl rifling through drawers in the kitchen. “Ready for the next one?” Carl asked when Negan walked into the kitchen. The alpha was going to respond that yes he was ready, but then his eyes caught sight of a metal container on the very top of the kitchen cabinets. He could clearly see the word ‘Chocolate’ written in brown font on the metal container. Rick had lost the candy Negan gave him when they had been ambushed by Liam’s men, so it was only right that Negan check the container for a new dark chocolate bar for Rick. 

 

“What're you doing?” the beta questioned when he saw the alpha walk intently towards the cabinets. 

 

“Snagging some candy.” Negan reached with both hands, and grabbed ahold of the metal container. Surprisingly it seemed stuck when he tried pulling it down. He pulled harder - intent on getting his omega some chocolaty goodness. After one more yank it pulled free, and the alpha was able to see what kept the container from being easily pulled the first time. 

 

“Gah! Fucking son of a asshole fuck!” the alpha sputtered as he was hit in the face with the decomposing corpse of a cat. He madly wiped his face on the sleeve of his jacket, very aware of the howling sounds of laughter coming from the beta. 

 

“That's what I call a cat-astrophe!” Carl managed to say in between bouts of laughter. 

 

The alpha straightened himself in order to preserve some dignity. “We are not telling anyone about this. Especially your Dad.”

 

“Sure sure. This will be our little kitten of a secret.”

 

At Negan’s glare Carl smiled. 

 

\---------------------

 

Rick was upstairs looking through a window when he found that the house had a small garden in the backyard. Not one to miss an opportunity for fresh produce, he hurriedly made his way outside. 

 

The little garden had carrots, potatoes, and lemons growing. They would be added to Rick's growing pile of useful supplies to take back to Alexandria, and boy was Rick surprised that the house actually yielded a lot of useful stuff. He already accumulated clothing from the bedrooms, packages of water from the garage, toilet paper and clean linens from a closet, and now fruit and vegetables from the backyard. 

 

The omega happily picked some carrots as he listened to his surroundings, making sure to listen for any signs of disturbance. It wasn't until he began gathering lemons did he hear the telltale signs of walker growls. He lifted his head in the direction of the walker sounds. The backyard had no fence, and faced towards a wooded area. From inside the woods he could see four walkers ambling their way towards him. They were far enough away for him to pick some more lemons before he had to deal with them, and so that's what he did. 

 

Once Rick was satisfied with his haul he turned his attention back to the walkers. They barely got any closer, so Rick lazily regarded them. The walkers were pretty spaced out from each other - which would make it easier for Rick to dispatch them since he wouldn't have to worry about them ganging up on him. 

 

Rick was going to pull his knife from his belt, but instead went for the shovel that was laying near the cucumbers. The weapon would let him keep some distance from the first walker he would be attacking. As he grabbed the shovel and held it with both hands, he was suddenly assaulted by thoughts of Negan’s bat. The alpha had left his favorite weapon in the truck - Rick guessed because it wouldn't be good to use it in an enclosed spaces, like the houses they'd be scavenging in. 

 

Wasting no time at all, Rick dropped the shovel and bounded to the truck. He hastily grabbed the bat from the front seat, and then made his way back to the backyard.

 

The omega felt tingly as he held the bat firmly in his grip. He went up to the first walker that was closer than the others. An unexplainable feeling swept over him as he used the alpha’s weapon to crush the head of the walker. He mildly wondered what Negan would think if he saw him right now using the bat. [The alpha would be pleased by the sight. It would be as if you were wielding him to do your bidding. As if you were taking control, the control that is rightfully yours since he is your alpha]. Normally Rick would be very appalled by what his omega side said, as it was though, the thought his omega planted invigorated him. He really shouldn't get so much pleasure from thinking about controlling Negan, but he did. 

 

After dispatching the first walker, he went onto the second, and then third. It sadden Rick that he was down to last walker. His current state of mind was intoxicating. He could almost swear he took a drug because all he wanted to do was continue using Negan’s bat. There also was a small part of himself that wished Negan was there with him, so he could stand by and watch as the alpha fought the walkers Rick told him to fight. Rick had to settle for using the bat since the alpha currently was with his son. 

 

Rick searched for the final walker, but for some reason he couldn't find it. He may have been distracted while killing the other walkers, but he could have sworn the fourth walker had been slowly ambling its way towards him. 

 

The omega began turning around and around - searching for the last walker. He made sure to listen for any sound that would give its location away. There was absolutely nothing. 

 

What the fuck happened to the walker? It couldn't have just disappeared, yet it seemed that's what it did. Rick supposed that as long as it was gone then he didn't have to worry. The walker probably hobbled after something else that caught its attention. 

 

Rick walked back to the house. He wanted to finish scavenging before Negan and Carl came back. 

 

The omega did turn his head to take one last glance around, and when he still saw nothing, he shrugged his shoulders. 

 

Swinging Negan’s bat, Rick headed to the house. 

 

\-----------------------

 

Negan never was a cat person. Having that fucking dead cat fall on his face, further cemented his indifference towards the mangy felines. Also all the damn cat puns Carl kept saying didn't help either. 

 

With each house he and Carl cleared, the teen kept using any opportunity to say a cat pun. The alpha swore if Carl didn't stop then he'd lock the kid in a closet until he promised to quit with the fucking cat puns. 

 

“I think we're being purr-fectly efficient when it comes to clearing out houses.” Carl claimed as they walked out of another walker free house. 

 

“Not doubt about it. Also I feel like we should go back inside. There was this closest I forgot to show you.” Negan replied innocently. 

 

“We have to do that later. The two hour mark is already up, and I don't want to make my dad worry.”

 

Negan had to agree with Carl because the two hours were up, and he felt that they had been away from Rick long enough. Besides the cat pun nonsense, Negan had enjoyed his time with Carl. The alpha found it easy to banter with the kid, and he had been able to learn how Carl lost an eye. He would love to spend more time with him. As it was, Negan also needed his time with Rick. 

 

It didn't take that long for them to reach the house they started from. Inside, the duo found Rick in the living room, his back to the entrance as he went about organizing quit the haul of goodies. 

 

“Did everything go smoothly?” Rick asked before Negan could announce their arrival. The omega didn’t even bother to turn around - he just kept with his organizing.

 

“How'd you know it was us?”

 

“Your scents gave the both of you away.”

 

Negan felt a little satisfaction at knowing Rick could identify him by scent already. It made sense that Rick would have been easily able to pick out Carl’s scent since that was his son after all, but for him to have picked out Negan’s scent? That was something noteworthy. {It is a sign of true progress. Anyone, no matter their dynamic, only ever bothers to learn a person’s scent if they intended on keeping said person in their life}. Negan couldn’t stop himself from feeling all gooey on the inside. Rick probably didn’t even notice that he learned Negan’s scent which was okay since Negan was sure that Rick would probably have had a tiny panic attack at the realization.

 

Oh, how the alpha just wanted to hug the crap out of his adorable omega!

 

Fuck it.

 

“What the hell-” Negan startled Rick when he came up behind him and hugged him. Negan felt so cozy wrapping his arms around Rick’s waist, and snuggling his face in Rick’s shoulder.

 

“Negan?” the only response Rick received was a tightening of Negan’s hold on him. Even when Rick started turning, Negan just turned with him, refusing to let go. 

 

“The both of you actually make a cute couple.” Carl commented. Negan didn't need to turn his face away from Rick's shoulder to tell that the omega was probably blushing. 

 

“This isn't cute. It's borderline harassment, and a sign of clinginess.” Rick rebuttaled. 

 

“Whatever it is, we have to pause so we can scavenge around the other houses. So if my future Dad could paw-lease let go off my Mama, then we can leave.”

 

Negan had immediately looked up from Rick's shoulder at Carl's last sentence. “The fucking cat puns need to stop, Carl. They- Rick!”

 

The alpha shifted to get a better hold of the omega since it appeared that he fucking fainted!

 

Rick fainted in his damn arms. 

 

“Is he okay?” Carl asked, his eyes wide in shock. Negan didn't answer him. He was more focused on gently shaking Rick back into consciousness. It was after the fifth shake that Rick began to open his eyes. 

 

“W-what the hell happened?” Rick questioned as Negan helped to straighten him. 

 

“I don't know. One moment Carl was talking, and I was hugging you then the next moment you fainted. Fucking fainted.”

 

“I remember. Carl had said-….” Rick shoved himself from Negan’s present hold “I'm going to head to the next house already.”

 

The alpha and beta watched as the omega hurriedly scampered away. 

 

“You think what I had said was too much?”

 

“Oooooh yeah.”

 

\-----------------------

 

Carl and Negan were animatedly debating with each other as they drove home to Alexandria. 

 

The last house they had checked around in had an old Nintendo DS Lite hidden in a child’s dresser, with a bunch of games. Rick had been the one to find it, but he quickly handed it over to the eager alpha and beta. Thus ensued the debate on who got to have the first day with it.

 

“You’re a leader, so that means you wouldn’t have much time to play it, which also means I should have it first.”

 

“That would be true if I wasn’t a freaking great multi-tasker.”

 

Eventually both their voices had become background noise to Rick. The omega preferred for the alpha and beta to be distracted by a game system than to keep bringing up the fact that he fainted. Rick still couldn’t believe he had even done it in the first place. He mostly blamed Carl because the kid needed to learn that he couldn’t just call Negan his future Dad. Carl was suggesting that he knew that Rick would give into Negan in the end, and Rick didn’t know how he felt about that. It was one thing for Negan to assume Rick would be his, but it was something else entirely for Carl to follow the same thoughts as Negan’s.

 

[It is amazing how everyone else can see that you are meant to be with the alpha, but you cannot. You would be less surprised, and faint less, if you would only realize that the alpha is yours and that you are his] Rick’s omega side said in exasperation. Rick actually felt his feathers ruffle at his omega side’s tone. He never even knew that it could become exasperated with him. [You keep coming to the same thoughts on how you are never sure about the alpha. The alpha has no such problem, and neither should you. The only thing you are doing is going around in circles. Eventually you will have to accept what is meant to be].

 

Maybe he would acknowledge that there was something between him and Negan, and maybe he wouldn’t. Rick had no clue. His mind was too jumbled by Carl even considering Negan as a Father figure. Rick need to clear his head. The run had been a successful one, but Rick could feel himself starting to regret having gone on it. As soon as they get home he was going to get Negan to leave ASAP.

 

“Rick.”

 

He needed to come up with a valid excuse though.

 

“Blue Eyyyyes.”

 

Lord knows that Negan wouldn’t give up any possible chance to be with him, so he had to be convincing. How to go about doing that he ha-

 

“RICK!”

 

“Yeah?” Rick blurted, completely yanked away from his thoughts.

 

“You feeling okay, Mama?” Carl asked, putting the back of his hand against Rick’s forehead. Rick shook his hand off “I’m fine.”

 

“We were trying to get your attention for awhile now.” Negan said.

 

“Why?”

 

“I had asked if it would be alright if I made dinner for the both of you. Today has been going great so far, so I thought that my excellent cooking skills would make it even greater.”

 

Shiiiiiiit. It was not fair that Negan could make himself sound so vulnerable. The man was a damn alpha for crying out loud.

 

[It is disrespectful to point out when your alpha is being sensitive. If he is allowing you to know how unconfident he feels then you should feel honored. It is never easy for alphas to show vulnerability]. 

 

Great. Now Rick couldn’t try to reject Negan’s offer because then he’d feel guilty for being so rude to the alpha. He was stuck.

 

“I think you making dinner will be something worth giving a try.” Rick begrudgingly replied.

 

“I’ll make y’all something that will have y’all drooling at the mouth!”

 

Whoopy.

 

\-----------------------

 

The pressure was on for the alpha. He had all the ingredients laid before him - canned tomato sauce, onions, a few spices Carl had found in the attic of one of the houses in the neighborhood they just had come from, and packaged pasta. Given that it was the apocalypse, Negan didn't have much to work with, but work with it he motherfucking shall! He was going to prepare the best damn meal the Grimes men had ever eaten. Now if he only could stop his nerves from being all fucking jittery then he’d feel more confident. Why did he offer to cook dinner again? {You want to impress your omega, and you want to bond more with the omega and his offspring} Negan’s alpha side reminded him. Right, right, right. Negan needed to quit stalling so he could start the impressing. 

 

He grabbed the giant pot he would be boiling the pasta in, and began to fill it up with water. As he did that he listened for any signs of the Grimes men coming back down from the second floor of their home. They had been upstairs ever since they first walked into the house, so for a long while now. Negan had heard Carl asking his Mama if he could talk with him privately which made him wonder what they could be talking about. They could be discussing him - Carl could be telling Rick how he felt about him. Which wouldn’t be all that bad since Negan knew that he and Carl were on good standing with one another.

 

Whatever the case may be, Negan ignored his wonderings to focus on preparing dinner.

 

It was around when Negan was chopping up the onions that he heard footsteps heading down the stairs.

 

He looked up from his chopping on the counter top when he noticed Rick in front of him. From just behind Rick, Negan could see Carl laying on the couch - reading a comic. The alpha payed more attention to the omega though. Negan didn’t stop cutting as he watched the omega watch his hands chop the vegetable into pieces.

 

“I never liked cutting up any vegetables because most of the time it would be my fingers that ended up feeling the edge of the cutting knife.”

 

The alpha looked back down at the onion. 

 

“I use to be like that in the beginning, but I got better with practice.” Negan replied honestly.

 

“Even with practice I still manage to chop my poor fingers.”

 

“It’s a fucking wonder that you’re able to competently chop walkers down.” Negan teased. He glanced at Rick to see that he was glaring at him, but he could also see that there was a hint of a smile on Rick’s face, so he knew the man wasn’t really offended. “Since having you help with the onions is way out of the question, can you see to heating up the tomato sauce for me? The past is almost done cooking, so I’d like the sauce to be done around the time as well.”

 

“Sure. I’m not an expert at chopping, but heating up stuff I can do just fine.” Rick said proudly. Negan huffed in amusement at the omega.

 

Some time later, the food was done, and was settled in the middle of the dining room table. Carl had set the table minutes before, so the only thing anyone else had to do was serve themselves some spaghetti. 

 

Negan was watching Rick and Carl intensely. They both had filled their plates generously, and were taking their sweet time getting the food into their mouths. It felt like time had slowed down as he watched them chew their food.

 

“This… This is actually really good.” Rick said after a beat.

 

“Yeah it is!” Carl agreed, already beginning to fill his mouth with more food.

 

Relief flooded Negan’s veins. “I told you I have fucking excellent cooking skills.” Negan said, not even going for being humble. He took up his fork and started to dig into his own creation.

 

“What even got you into cooking?” Carl asked around a mouthful of spaghetti. Rick looked like he was going to say something to Carl about manners, but he couldn’t without seeming like a hypocrite. Seeing the beta and omega eating how they were, put a smile on the alpha’s face.

 

“In junior high there was this beta I was sweet on. I had found out that she wanted to be a chef when she got older, and that because of that she was into everything culinary. To impress her I asked my mom to teach me how to cook.”

 

“Did it work?” Rick asked.

 

“Not at all. I had made her homemade lasagna, and that bitch took one fucking bite and said it was the worst tasting thing she had ever eaten. Which I knew was fucking bullshit because I had others taste test it, and they all fucking loved it.”

 

Both the Grimes men gave confused looks. 

 

“I had found out later on that she had actually been jealous of my lasagna because apparently I was a way better cook than her. It turned out that she couldn’t cook worth a damn.”

 

“She still shouldn’t have lied,” Rick pointed out “She should have told you how good of a cook you are, and how impressive you are too.”

 

“Eh, that’s all in the past. Besides I much prefer you saying all of that.” Negan said with a smirk.

 

“I think I’ll let Carl handle that.”

 

‘I can’t. I’m eating.” Carl said, holding up a fork with spaghetti.

 

“You’re both terrible people, y’all know that?”

 

Negan just got grins in response.

 

\-----------------------

 

Rick was not ashamed to admit that he and Carl ate all of the spaghetti. Negan may have eaten a full plate, but Rick and Carl had served themselves seconds, and then thirds. It could never be said that the Grimes men didn’t know how to eat.

 

After dinner it was clean up time. Rick and Negan took up the responsibility of washing the dishes, having decided to divide the work between them. The alpha washed while the omega dried, and put up the dishes. Carl had been allowed to retire to his room since he hadn’t been need, so left the alpha and omega alone in companionable silence.

 

As the two adults worked, Rick felt his mind wonder to the conversation he had with his son before dinner.

 

“Why did you want to talk to me?” Rick had asked his son in curiosity once they had gone upstairs, and away from Negan.

 

“I wanted to tell you that I’ve changed my mind about Negan.”

 

“What do you mean by ‘changed your mind’?”

 

“Well, before I had thought that he was a good for nothing, low-life, piece of shit alpha.”

 

“And now?”

 

Carl took a deep breath as he stared into his Mama’s eyes. “Now I think that you and him honestly have a future together.”

 

Rick made a face, and was about to say something, but Carl had held up his hand.

 

“Please wait til I’m done,” he waited until Rick nodded for him to go ahead “I don’t like remembering Mom in a bad way, but I can’t ignore the memories of how much she made you unhappy. Your guys’ relationship wasn’t the best, and I know that Mom had been the root of the problem. You always tried to have an equal partnership with her, but she never let that happen. I don’t know if it was because you were an omega, or because it was how she was. All I know is that she had done wrong by you.

 

When she had died I was overwhelmed with sadness, and I know you were too even though she didn’t deserve it from you. The thing is that, as bad as it may sound, I ended up thinking that now you could have a chance at some happiness. Mom wasn’t there to hold you down anymore.

 

I’ve been hoping that even though the world's’ gone to hell that you’d still be able to find someone special, someone worthy to be with you, someone who’d see you as their equal, and who would treat you with the utmost respect

 

Negan at first had made me think that he was going to ruin your chances to find that special person, by forcibly mating you, but I now know otherwise. He may have started off only being interested in you because of your omega status, but then he changed and started seeing you for you. Negan didn’t even hesitate to trust you to have his back when you cleared out that first house in the neighborhood. Most people would never think to let an omega be part of something that potentially dangerous.

 

I know that ultimately it’s your choice on what happens at the end of the courting. I’ll respect any decision you make, and I know Negan will too. I just thought I’d tell you all this.

 

Oh- and like I said, it’s your choice, but don’t let stubborness or denial affect your decision making skills.” Carl had said the last part with a knowing look.

 

Rick had been entirely surprised by all that Carl had said. It had made Rick realize that even though Carl was young, he understood more than what people gave him credit for. It had also given Rick a lot to think about as he enjoyed dinner with his son and Negan.

 

He guessed that could see himself being mated to Negan. The alpha really was the only alpha to ever catch Rick’s attention. [That is because the alpha is THE one for you] Rick’s omega side said. Rick wouldn’t go that overboard. His omega side was suggesting that Negan was his soulmate, a concept every alpha and omega knew about, but never put much faith in. It was because trying to finding one’s soulmate was equivalent to trying to find a needle in a giant haystack. Basically impossible. Even though everyone knew that omega’s had a perfect alpha out their for them, and visa versa, no one held anything against omegas or alphas for settling with someone who wasn’t their soulmates. Which would be the case for Negan and Rick. 

 

[You are not listening, and are being very pessimistic. If you bothered to listen to instincts, or common sense, then you would see what is right in front of you] Rick’s omega all but growled in frustration. [At the end of the courting you will mate with the alpha, become bonded for eternity, get rid of his beta whores, and rule The Sanctuary and Alexandria together].

 

Ah! There was the slight problem with everything. 

 

Negan had a bunch of wives, wives that he had no problem with kissing - if that incident with Sherry was anything to go by. Not only that, but Sherry offered to help Rick because she knew that he was just another conquest Negan wanted to add to his collection. With those things added together, and having common sense be involved, Rick knew that Negan wasn’t his soulmate. Also that Carl could be wrong about the fact that Negan was perfect for him. Hell, if Rick told Carl about the wives then he’d think the same thing.

 

[No, no, no, you are thinking completely wrong!]

 

Nope. Rick was thinking correctly, if not clearly. [There was no way in fucking hell I’m going to be just another piece in Negan’s harem. He can court me all he wants, but it’s not happening]

 

“That is not why I’m courting you.”

 

Rick froze in his action of drying the last plate. He side glanced in Negan’s direction, not wanting at all so face the man - Negan had no such problem.

 

In that moment Rick wished he could melt into the floor, and escape the situation. He couldn’t believe that he had said his thoughts out loud.

 

“I know that’s not why…” Rick said softly.

 

“Do you though?” Negan questioned in a stern tone, causing Rick to flinch.

 

Rick didn’t need his omega side to know that he greatly offended the alpha. The whole day had gone swimmingly, but he just had to mess it up. Rick needed to correct the situation, fast.

 

“Look, you shouldn’t take what I say in thought very seriously. My mind is always a garbled mess. Most of the time I don’t even take what I say seriously.” Rick tried saying. He made sure to switch his tone to a more placating one, hoping that would calm the alpha and get him to forgive him.

 

“That wasn’t just nonsense you were speaking. It was the fucking truth, and I am so fucking sorry.”

 

That last part grabbed Rick’s attention. He finally turned to face the alpha, and when he did he saw that he had the most apologetic look on his face. 

 

“Why’re you apologizing?” Rick asked, staring at the alpha. 

 

“Me and you both know that it’s because of your omega status that I started to court you. I mean, when I first saw you I thought you were hot as fuck, but I ignored you for the most part since I thought you were a simple beta. The thing is, as I started to get to know you, I realized that I would have ended up pursuing if you actually had been just a beta. Of course if you had been a beta then I would have killed Glenn, and you would have never let me anywhere near you. Which reminds me I need to apologize to Glenn and Maggie because that whole night in the woods was fucked up.

 

Back to the point though, I know that I haven’t been continuing the courting with the same mindset I had in the beginning, but I failed to let you know that, which is on me. That’s why I am sorry. I need you to know that I don’t see you as another wife because those girls mean nothing to me. I only had them for a quick fuck - don’t give me that look, I know I’m sleezy, sue me.”

 

Rick held up his hands, but he wouldn’t be stopped from asking one thing. “What do you mean by ‘had’?”

 

“I divorced them all a day ago,” Rick’s look of shock was his only response “I should have divorced them a lot sooner, I know. The only reason I hadn’t was because I needed to figure out a good deal that would make them happy.”

 

“I still can’t believe you divorced them, for me.” Rick said once he found the words.

 

“You’re more important to me than them. I’m all or nothing with this courtship. Even if at the end you decide you don’t want me, I’ll respect your decision, but don’t expect me to marry anyone ever again. Also please note I’m not saying any of this to pressure you, I’m just trying to go with some honesty here.”

 

[Now do you see that the alpha is perfect]

 

Negan sure as heck was making it difficult for Rick to disagree with his omega side, but he still was going to hold out on a verdict. [You are stubborn and idiotic] Rick’s omega side stated with annoyance.

 

“Apology accepted, and I have to say that I am flattered you’d chose me over anyone else.”

 

“Don’t be. You’re way sexier than any of those broads, so it wasn’t a hard choice.”

 

Rick playfully slapped Negan’s shoulder.

 

\-----------------------

 

Negan felt like the happiest man in the world. The run with Rick and his kid had gone well - minus the incident with the cat, their dinner was superb, and he finally had told Rick that he had gotten rid of his wives. 

 

Now here he was being walked to the gate of Alexandria by his pretty omega. To make matters better, when Negan had grabbed Rick’s hand, the man hadn't shaken it off, but instead reciprocated. 

 

The alpha was floating on clouds, and he told Rick as much as they arrived at the entrance.

 

“You sure you’re safe to drive?” Rick joked.

 

“Probably not. Want to drive me home?”

 

“Nah, it’s too long of a drive and I’m tired.”

 

Negan pouted. “I guess I’ll drive by my lonesome then.” he said, voice full of depression.

 

“Quit exaggerating.” Rick shook his head in amusement. 

 

“Only to make you feel better.” Negan smiled.

 

“Are you coming back tomorrow?”

 

“I will, but unfortunately it won't be to see you.”

 

“Really? Who else would you come for?”

 

“Do I detect a hint of jealousness?”

 

“No. I’m just the main reason you usually come here.”

 

“True.” Negan conceded “Tomorrow though I’ll be coming to see Daryl. I’m hoping to spend all day trying to convince him to go out hunting with me, or something. I have no fucking clue.”

 

“You want to spend time with Daryl? By yourself, or-?”

 

Negan rubbed the back of his neck “I want it to be just the two of use, though I am nervous that he’ll try fucking to murder me when no one is looking.”

 

“Word of advice. Keep him in front of you at all times, and you should be safe.”

 

“Hopefully. Well, I still try to say hi to you tomorrow before going to find Daryl.”

 

“See tomorrow then, Negan.”

 

“Bye, Blue Eyes.”

 

As Negan walked to his truck, after Rick opened the gate, he thought about how he would approach Daryl. The beta hated his guts, and Negan didn’t like him either. He wanted to get along with the beta though. If he wanted to apologize to the Glenn and Maggie then he should also want to make amends with Daryl. Probably others too at some point, except maybe for that Samurai chick, she seemed pretty cool with him - surprisingly.

 

Tomorrow was a new day, and if today had gone so well, then so would tomorrow.

 

He was going to keep telling himself that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN! DUN! DUNNNNN! I finally finished chapter six! It took so long because I had to re-write the whole thing twice, and because my old laptop died on me. I tried using my phone, but it lagged too much to write. Thanks to a superb relative of mine though, I have a new/used laptop! This doesn't mean my writing will get faster, lol.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will have Negan and Daryl bonding (semi-bonding? Lets just say interactions).
> 
> Hope y'all like the update!
> 
> Please excuse any and all grammar, punctuation, and spelling mistakes I may have missed while editing. Feel free to leave a Kudos, or comment<3

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any and all punctuation, grammar, and spelling mistakes I may have missed why editing.
> 
> Please feel free to comment and leave a Kudos:)


End file.
